Just A Dream
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Kaname esta enamorado de Zero, pero el cazador lo rechaza, porque, es simple Kaname, jugo con zero, simplemente lo vió como una pieza mas en su juego sin darse cuenta que Zero era el amor de su vida. KanameXZero LEANLO! n verdad les va a gustar
1. Te quiero

**Kaname está en su habitación meditando sobre su futuro y sobre los nuevos sentimientos que han despertado muy en su interior por cierto chico de cabellos plateados y ojos lila. Pero Zero le corresponderá o simplemente seguirá despreciando al pura sangre?**

**Okay en este fic, Kaname no sabe que Zero tiene un gémelo jeje o sea que cuando lo ve se pone algo celoso porque Ichiru y Zero son muy apegados el uno al otro**

**Okay este es mi primer fic entre KanamexZero jeje creo que me gusta esta parejita siento que Kaname ****protegería a Zero de todo jeje. Bueno la canción es de Hombre G :].**

**Capitulo 1**

**-****Te Quiero-**

Sentado en el sillón de su habitación, con las cortinas completamente cerradas, un cierto purasangre se encontraba meditando. Su corazón estaba confundido, sus sentimientos revueltos. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Kaname Kuran había dado un poco de su sangre al exhumado y ahora nivel D, Zero Kyruu. Aquella era la segunda vez que alimentaba a Kyruu, el purasangre se decía mismo que era por Yuki, para que ella no sufriera al ver al jóven de ojos lilas. Pero muy en el fondo que es lo que realmente sentía Kaname?..

Frustrado Kaname estaba expandiendo su aura por todo el edificio de la clase nocturna. Yuki tocó a la puerta, en verdad estaba preocupada porque su hermano ya llevaba largas horas encerrado en su habitación.

"Nii-san, está todo bien?" Yuki dijo mientras entraba a la oscura habitación, ella se sonrojó un poco al ver a su hermano.

No es que siguiera enamorada de él, pues Yuki había superado su etapa de enamoramiento por Kaname, ahora lo veía como su hermano mayor, a quien respetaba y quería, pero nada más. En cierta forma Yuki sentía algo por cierto chico de cabellos plateados y unos muy bellos ojos color lila.

"Si mi querida Yuki, solo estaba meditando unas cosas, pero todo está perfecto" Kaname dijo con su calida voz mientras jalaba a Yuki en un abrazo y besaba su frente.

"Kaname, sabes una cosa, hoy el director Cross nos invitó a comer, podemos ir?" Yuki dijo con esa vocecita de niña buena y con un leve sonrojo

"Si es lo que deseas Yuki entones así será" Kaname dijo dulcemente "Solo déjame arreglar algunos asuntos, me visto y vamos a visitar a Cross" Kaname dijo, mientras su mente pensaba que podría encontrarse con cierto chico, que hacía latir su corazón fuertemente. _"Zero"…_ Kaname dijo en sus adentros mientras Yuki salía de la habitación con una risita.

Kaname decidió tomar una ducha, pues debía verse presentable, aunque de cualquier forma que vistiera, Kaname siempre lucía apuesto. Pero dado que iban a la casa de Cross, lo más probable es que los gemelos Kyruu estarían ahí y claro su adorado Zero a quién vería en unas cuantas horas.

_**Flashback**_

"_Que demonios quieres Kuran, si buscas a tu Yuki, lo siento pero ella no está aquí!" Zero gruñó, eran las 12 de la noche y Kaname Kuran había decidido aparece fuera de su __habitación, pero claro el cazador había sentido la presencia del vampiro_

"_No vengo en busca de Yuk__i, necesito hablar contigo Kyruu" Kaname dijo con voz altiva mientras esperaba para entrar en la habitación de Zero_

"_No tenemos nada de que hablar" Zero dijo mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Kaname, pero obviamente el purasangre lo detuvo rápidamente. _

"_Es de mal educación dejar hablando a alguien Ze.. Kyruu" Kaname dijo, al parecer una sonrisita se asomaba en su rostro. Zero puso los ojos en blanco_

"_Pues me viene valiendo" Zero dijo, intentando cerrar la puerta pero demasiado tarde, Kaname había logrado entrar en la habitación del chico de cabellos plateados. _

"_Se que estas hambriento Kyruu" Kaname dijo, mientras sus bellos ojos marrón veían la habitación de su amado. Era obvio que Zero no sabía tener su cuarto ordenado, dado que alguna ropa estaba tirada en el suelo. Kaname sonrió al ver en la cama una parte de la pijama de Zero._

"_No se de que me hablas Kuran, y si es todo lo que querías hablar, pues ya te puedes ir, la puerta esta bien abierta" Zero dijo, mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina y de odio hacia el chico de ojos marrones._

"_Vamos Zero, yo se que necesitas sangre, MI sangre" Kaname dijo, al parecer disfrutaba hacer enojar al cazador, le parecía tierno ver como el chico de ojos lilas ponía los ojos en blanco y gruñía_

"_No necesito nada KURAN! Largate!" Zero dijo con una voz llena de furia mientras sus ojos se ponían de un color carmesí. Al parecer Zero seguía evitando tomar las pastillas de sangre y se rehusaba a tomar la sangre de ese maldito vampiro._

"_Recuerda que si no obedeces Yuki va a sufrir" Y yo también lo haré… Kaname pensó mientras desabotonaba su camisa exponiendo su cuello suave y terso al Nivel E. Zero se estaba forzando a no obedecerlo, como odiaba a Kuran por obligarlo a beber de él. Pero su vampiro interior lo obligó a beber su sangre nuevamente. _

_Varios sentimientos se sentían en su pecho, Kaname era capaz de sentir el odio que Zero tenía hacia él, podía sentir el dolor de Zero como si fuera propio. Su Zero estaba tan roto, tan frágil. Aquel chico de cabellos plateados estaba derrumbándose poco a poco. Y Kaname sabía que debía protegerlo, debía cuidarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma. _

_Poco después de beber la sangre de Kuran, el cazador sintió un dolor en su pecho y cerró sus ojos, cayendo al piso, pero Kaname lo atrapó, evitando que el bello chico no se golpeara contra el frío piso. Lentamente Kaname lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama, colocando el débil cuerpo de Zero en su cama y cubriéndolo con las sabanas. Zero estaba pálido, al parecer ya no asimilaba la sangre de Kaname. Zero estaba no muy lejos de convertirse en un nivel E. _

_Kaname cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños firmemente, sintiendo un gran dolor, quedaba poco tiempo para que Zero se volviera en un monstruo. Kaname debía encontrar una solución y rápidamente. Miró a Zero, con esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos color marrón. Se inclinó y beso ligeramente la mejilla de su amado cazador. Y luego salió de la habitación, pero con mucha preocupación. Ahora que había un vínculo con el cazador, Kaname era incapaz de separarse de su bello ángel caído._

_**Finaliza el Flashback**_

Los hermanos Kuran se dirigían hacia la casa de Cross, a lo lejos Kaname observó a un chico de cabellos plateados, su corazón se sobresalto, pero luego sintió el aroma de aquel chico, no era la de su Zero, pero porqué este chico se parecía tanto a Zero, "_son idénticos_ "Kaname dijo mentalmente y pronto Yuki lo jaló para que entraran a la casa. Kaname trató de encontrar el aroma de Zero, pero no estaba, "¿_En donde demonios estás Zero?_ "Kaname pensó mientras Yuki entraba a la sala. Kaien Cross, un excazador de cabellos rubios y anteojos saltó de alegría al ver s su querida hija adoptiva Yuki. Yuki sonrió gentilmente y abrazó a su padre adoptivo quien ahora daba brincos por toda la habitación.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un chico idéntico a Zero apareció en la habitación, pero a diferencia de Zero, este chico sonreía gentilmente, una bella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

"Ichiru-kun" Kaien dijo con una voz infantil y corrió para abrazar al doble de Zero. Ichiru sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kaien.

"Donde esta mi nii-san" Ichiru habló con una melódica voz, Kaname no podía dejar de observar a aquel chico, y justo cuando dijo nii-san, Kaname entendió que este chico y Zero eran hermanos, hermanos gemelos.

"Ah! Ese Zero-kun es un malagradecido con su padre, no se ha parado en la casa desde hace una semana" Kaien dijo con lagrimas en los ojos e Ichiru abrazó a Kaien gentilmente luego se volteó a el par de castaños que lo observaban. Ichiru sonrió al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate _"Yuki"_ Ichiru pensó y sonrió dulcemente a los dos hermanos purasangre.

Luego de una charla en donde Ichiru explico que era el gemelo de Zero, pero que se había encontrado estudiando fuera, sobre todo por su problema de corazón. Ichiru estaba muy débil y debía tomar algunos tratamientos para mantenerlo con fuerza. Kaname suspiró al ver como la sonrisa del chico se desvanecía, pues al contar sobre su enfermedad, también explico que nunca podría estar al nivel de Zero, ya que era muy débil, y por eso sería incapaz de proteger a su hermano. Ichiru también había contado que se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Zero, que él era el culpable de que Zero fuera convertido en un vampiro, que Zero se sacrifico para salvarlo. Al terminar su relato Ichiru soltó una lágrima la cual rodó por su suave y blanca mejilla. Yuki gentilmente limpió la lágrima y sonrió diciendo que no era culpa de Ichiru, ni de Zero.

Todos pasaron a la cocina, Kaien había preparado un gran festín para su querida Yuki, y para Kaname e Ichiru. Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, la triste cara de Ichiru había regresado a su normal y feliz expresión. Incluso Ichiru gustaba de platicar con el purasangre.

"Kaname-Sama así que usted es el presidente de la clase nocturna, tengo entendido" Ichiru dijo gentilmente mientras Kaname sonreía y asintió con la cabeza.

"Solo Kaname, por favor, me haces sentir como si fuera demasiado viejo" Kaname dijo aunque era una ironía porque Kaname realmente ya llevaba varios años incluso siglos viviendo en este mundo

"Está bien K..aname" Ichiru dijo dulcemente mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Yuki miró al gemelo de Zero, le parecía tan tierno y dulce. Y de pronto se preguntó si Zero alguna vez había sonreído como Ichiru, o si alguna vez lo vería sonreír.

De pronto Kaien apareció con un enorme pastel y le sirvió a sus invitados, Ichiru también ayudo a servir, todos reían, y sonreían al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, justamente en el establo de la Academia Cross estaba otro chico de cabellos plateados, recostado sobre la paja, parecía estar tomando una siesta. Los caballos parecían no molestarse por la presencia del chico. De pronto Zero despertó y observó al caballo de color crema, Zero la miró tiernamente.

"Bueno Lily me voy, es hora de regresar a casa de ese loco" Zero dijo claro esta refiriéndose a Kaien Cross y sus extravagancias.

Zero caminó hacia la casa, de pronto se estremeció al sentir la presencia de los dos vampiros sangre pura y de pronto "Ichiru" Zero dijo en voz alta y no dudo en correr a la casa, la puerta se abrió, y una escena no muy grata para Zero. Ahí estaba Ichiru, su pequeño hermano, sonriendo, estaba riendo, pero esperen un momento acaso el castaño de ojos marrón también reía, de pronto Kaname tomo el brazo de Ichiru suavemente, eso si que molestó a Zero quien no lo dudó dos veces y se lanzó contra Kaname, sus ojos lilas ahora habían cambiado a un rojo carmesí. Yuki gritó preocupada por su hermano, Kaien también gritó tratando de zafar a Zero de Kaname.

"Zero-chan, hermanito que sucede" La voz dulce y angelical de Ichiru fue lo único que pudo hacer que Zero soltara a Kaname. Zero se volteó hacia su querido hermano. De pronto lo estrechó hacía sus brazos, Ichiru le devolvió el abrazo gentilmente, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del menor de los Kyruu.

Kaname no podía creerlo, su Zero estaba abrazando a otro, y aunque era a su propio hermano, Kaname sentía algo de celos, quería quitar al dulce Ichiru y ser Kaname quien fuera abrazado por Zero. De pronto Zero inconscientemente había comenzado a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas, casi invisibles para todos, menos para Kaname. Kaname suspiró, sabiendo que Zero amaba a Ichiru, pero no sabía si ese amor era más que el amor de dos hermanos, o el amor de amantes. Al pensar esto Kaname no lo pudo evitar y uno de los vasos estalló. Todos vieron a Kaname, el miró un poco avergonzado. Zero había logrado limpiar sus lágrimas e Ichiru seguía en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Se sentía tan bien ser abrazado por su hermano, Zero tiernamente despeinó los cabellos de su dulce hermano gemelo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto a Zero actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera con Yuki. Kaname había logrado tranquilizarse aunque no le agradaba la idea de que Zero continuara abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

**Te quiero******

**No me llores,****  
****No me vayas a hacer****  
****Llorar a mi.****  
****Dame, dame tu mano****  
****Intentalo, oh mi niño****  
****Quiero verte reir**

Kaname deseaba tanto que Zero mostrara eso ante él, pero después de que Zero había bebido de su sangre, eso era algo más para que los únicos sentimientos de Zero hacía Kaname fueran un odio y rencor profundo.

Ichiru se logro soltar del abrazo de su hermano mayor y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Zero nii-san regresé!" Ichiru dijo con su dulce voz, y eso hizo que Zero sonriera, una bellas sonrisa solo para Ichiru, dejando atónitos a todos, incluso Yuki estaba algo celosa de tal comportamiento entre aquellos dos hermanos

******Abrazame fuerte,****  
****Ven corriendo a mi,****  
****Te quiero, te quiero, TE QUIEREO****  
****Y no hago otra cosa****  
****Que pensar en ti**

Kaname observaba la escena su aura se iba expandiendo por toda la habitación., estaba celoso, de ese chico, del chico idéntico a su Zero, estaba tan enojado, porque lo único que quería era tomar a su Zero y abrazarlo, tenerlo solo para él. Y no compartirlo con nadie.

******Tu, estas dormida****  
****Y yo te abrazo,****  
****Siento que respiras**

Un abrazo que solo podría tener Kaname en sus mas secretos sueños, en esos sueños que quizás nunca se harían realidad. Porque el único sentimiento que Zero tenía hacía Kaname era rencor y odio. Y eso quebraba las esperanzas en el sangre pura. Después de todo, Kaname se lo tenía bien ganado, había utilizado a Zero como una pieza de ajedrez, simplemente para protección de su pequeña. Sin darse cuenta que su alma gemela, su bello ángel estaba siendo alejado por las mismas manos de Kaname.

******Sueño, con tu sonrisa****  
****Te beso, muy despacio****  
****Las mejillas**

Kaname permaneció en silencio al igual que Yuki y Kaien, pero al ver el afecto que esos dos tenía solo hacía ansias para tomar a Zero, y no dejarlo estar cerca de nadie. Si Kaname era muy celoso, y más con aquellos preciados para él. Zero era suyo y aunque Ichiru era muy dulce, no iba a dejar que se lo quitara. Zero era la única felicidad para el sangre pura. Era su ángel y su esperanza.

"Que tanto nos ves Kuran" Zero dijo con un tono seco, lleno de odio, Kaname logró salir de sus pensamientos y miró a Zero.

"No sabía que tenías un hermano Kyruu" Kaname respondió, con una voz dura, pero a la vez sensual.

"Pues si, tengo uno y si te atreves a tocarlo maldito chupasangre te juro que te vas a arrepentir" Zero dijo, sus ojos miraban a Kaname con tal desprecio, que era imposible creer que antes Zero tenía una mirada tan tierna para Ichiru, pero era para Ichiru y nadie más.

"Así tratas a la mano que te alimenta, Un Nivel E como tu no debería actuar así ante vampiros de un rango más elevado" Kaname lo dijo, en verdad no lo quería hacer, no quería decir eso, podía ver como Zero se quebraba ante esas palabras. Kaname sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba Zero eso, odiaba tener que alimentarse de Kaname.

"Oniisan creo que deberíamos irnos ya, Takuma y los otros han de preguntarse en donde estamos" Yuki dijo tratando de calmar la situación entre el sangre pura y el cazador

******Necesito verte,****  
****Donde quiera que estes****  
****Te quiero, te quiero TE QUIERO****  
****Y no hago otra cosa****  
****Que pensar en ti****  
****Solo vivo y respiro****  
****Para ti**

Ichiru no comprendió lo que había dicho el vampiro pero si sabía que había herido a su hermano. Ichiru miró despectivamente al vampiro de cabellos castaños. Abrió sus labios para reclamar algo pero Zero lo jalo hacia su habitación

"Es verdad y por mi NUNCA REGRESEN" Zero gritó mientras caminaba jalando a un pobre Ichiru consigo, lo ultimo que Kaname pudo ver fueron lagrimas brotar de los bellos ojos de su amado Zero.

******Te quiero, te quiero****  
****Te quiero, te quiero**

******Abrazame fuerte,****  
****Ven corriendo a mi,****  
****Dejame que te diga****  
****Otra vez que te quiero****  
****Te quiero,te quiero TE QUIERO**

Kaname se despidió de Cross, disculpándose por lo ocurrido, Yuki suspiró mientras los dos hermanos se fueron. Kaname y Yuki caminaron a los edificios de la clase nocturna, no sin antes ver como Ichiru abrazaba a su Zero, era verdad, Kaname había lastimado a aquel chico, que se hacía el fuerte, pero esa era solo una mascara para evitar que lo siguieran lastimando

******Dejame que te diga otra vez****  
****Que te quiero, te quiero,****  
****Te quiero te quiero**

******Dejame que te diga ota vez****  
****Que te quiero, te quiero**

"_Lo siento Zero en verdad yo no quería"_ Kaname suspiró mientras entraba en el edificio y caminaba hacía su habitación. Los demás vampiros se preocuparon, desde hacía meses Kaname no era el mismo, su mirada estaba triste, y por alguna razón Kaname no estaba de ánimos para nada, simplemente se encerraba en su habitación. Y pasaba el tiempo ahí pensando. Pensando en que su estupido juego había alejado a la única felicidad. El mismo había alejado esa luz que iluminaría su camino.

Zero lo odiaba, porque Kaname había sido tan estupido como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico de cabellos plateados y mirada de ángel.

**TE AMO!**


	2. Memorias

**Aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo jejeje, pues gracias por los reviews jeje y pues no se quiero que Ichiru tenga una pareja pero no se muy bien a quien. Tal vez me gustaría Ichi****ruxAidou jaja o tal vez Takuma o Maria Kurenai jeje que dicen?**

**Y mi Zerito y Kaname van a estar juntos jaja pero Kaname va a sufrir mucho para tener consigo a su bello Zero :]. Pués estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Vampiro Knight Guilty asi que esa musica fue mi insipiración**

**Capitulo 2**

**-Memorias-**

_**Flashback**_

_Zero estaba encadenado, por seguridad de todos, en especial de Yuki, estaba sufriendo mucho, con un fuerte dolor en su interior, ese monstruo en el que iba creciendo sediento por sangre. Era un peligro para todos por esa razón entre Yagari y Cross lo encerraron para que no hiriera a nadie._

"_Hambriento Kyruu" Una sombra dijo, su voz era suave pero sin ningún sentimiento_

"_Cállate Kuran" El chico de ojos lilas habló, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en dolor._

"_Debes de tomar mi sangre" Kaname dijo con voz autoritaria mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico que se estaba quebrando lenta y dolorosamente_

"_Largarte Kuran" Zero dijo, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, sus bellos ojos lila ahora tenían un brillo carmesí, pero estaban llorosos_

_Kaname se hinco mientras desabotonaba el cuello de su camisa y acercaba sus labios al oído de Zero "Recuerda que esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por __Yuki__" Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Zero que se negaba rotundamente a beber la sangre de ese sangre pura_

"_No lo haré no lo haré déjame solo!" Zero dijo pero no podía resistir y termino mordiendo a su peor enemigo, al hombre que le arrancaba su poca felicidad. Si, Zero odiaba con toda su alma a aquél vampiro de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón. Poco después de beber Zero se quebró, unos sentimientos de odio entre los dos podían sentirse._

_Kaname por su parte sabía que se estaba creando un lazo entre el cazador y él, un lazo tan fuerte que no tenía comparación con el lazo sellado que tenía con Yuki. Una conexión tan fuerte, Kaname se alejó entre las sombras, dejando a un Zero, forzando a cerrar sus ojos mientras lagrimas recorrían su mejilla. Había bebido la sangre de un sangre pura, había mordido a uno como esos, a un chupa sangre. Y el sentimiento de culpa, traición. Zero había traicionado sus ideales, había caído en lo más bajo. Sus instintos de cazador hacían que deseara su propia muerte._

"_Lo hice por Yuki" Kaname se dijo a si mismo, mientras caminaba a su habitación, pero porque… Por que podía sentir ese dolor, ese odio que el bello chico sentía por él. Porqué le importaba, porqué le dolía. Kaname sacudió aquellos sentimientos. "Solo debo pensar en Yuki, ella es mi luz" Kaname pensó, pero después de dejarse morder por Zero, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En lo triste y dolido que estaba. Y sin más ni menos Kaname Kuran susurró un nombre que jamás creería Zero…._

_**Finaliza el **__**Flashback**_

Un nuevo día empezaba, Zero e Ichiru dormían en la misma habitación, ya que debido a la repentina llegada de Ichiru a la Academia había puesto todo de cabeza. Bueno el director Cross estaba más que feliz pues ya tenía otro hijo, que al parecer era muy dulce y amoroso, lo contrario del frío y callado Zero.

"Despierta ya Ichiru" Zero dijo suavemente, el ya estaba vestido en ese horrible uniforme que tanto detestaba, claro que su camisa estaba desabotonada de la parte de arriba y su corbata roja estaba sin abrochar. Sus cabellos plateados estaban algo desordenados y su flequillo caía por su frente. Zero definitivamente era muy guapo. Algunas chicas de la clase del día tenían un ligero enamoramiento por el chico rebelde. Pero Zero era frío con todo el mundo, bueno todos menos su querido hermanito menor.

"Ahh Zero-chan déjame dormir mas por favor solo un ratito si?" Un medio durmiente Ichiru decía mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo y una lagrimita salía de sus ojos.

Zero suspiró y le sonrió a su hermano "Ichiru… vamos ya es tarde para las clases" Zero dijo aunque el tenía planeado no asistir a las clases. Típico Zero

"Pero" Ichiru dijo dulcemente pero terminó asistiendo, Zero se acercó y dulcemente le dio un beso en la frente de su querido gemelo

"Te espero abajo, cambiate, aquí te dejo tu uniforme" Zero dijo dulcemente, era claro que cuando se trataba de Ichiru, Zero era la persona más dulce del mundo, bueno es que en realidad era dulce, pero debía aparentar esa rudeza, era su mejor arma para no salir lastimado, aunque eso le trajera una soledad. Pero ahora que Ichiru estaba con él, Zero no tendría que estar solo de nuevo. "No tardes mucho" Zero dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Si bien Yuki se había sido transferida a las habitaciones de la clase nocturna junto con su hermano Kaname Kuran, pero todas las mañanas iba a la casa de su padre para desayunar. Kaname no tenía objeción con eso. Aunque le daba un poco de envidia de que la pequeña pudiera estar cerca de su ángel.

"Nii-san, voy a ver al director Cross, y a Ze..Ichiru" Yuki dijo con un leve sonrojo, pués sabía que cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Zero, Kaname inmediatamente se tensaba expandiendo su aura.

"Hmm Ichiru?" Kaname pregunto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos marrón y lentamente pasaba su mano a través de sus cabellos oscuros

"Si nii-san, bueno es que quiero conocer más a Ichiru-kun, sabes él es muy diferente de Zero, siempre está alegre" Yuki dijo mientras salía muy feliz hacia la casa de su padre.

Kaname se volteó hacia la ventana para ver a su hermana partir, una de las copas que estaba sobre la mesa se quebró. La imagen de Zero le venía a la mente, esos ojos lila, tan tristes. Porque Kaname no intentó acercarse al chico cuando lo conoció. Porqué no trató de aliviar su dolor, porque no pudo ayudarlo a que liberara toda esa carga que llevaba consigo. Esas eran tantas preguntas que se hacía Kaname, aunque la respuesta era tan clara como el agua. Su plan de proteger a Yuki, hizo que Zero se alejara de él, mientras cuidaba de la pequeña, Kaname se olvidaba de aquel chico. Pero todavía podía recuperarlo. Sus enormes ojos marrones se fijaban en un punto en el horizonte, mientras imágenes de Zero recorrían su mente, Zero era capaz de amar, amaba a su hermano, entonces había una remota posibilidad de que pudiera dejar que Kaname se acercara a él.

"Buenos días Director" Yuki dijo gentilmente pero Kaien Cross frunció sus rubias cejas

"Yuki, te he dicho que me llames papá" Kaien dijo con lagrimas en su rostro, brotaban como chorros de agua. Yuki sonrió un poco y luego los gemelos aparecieron. Ichiru sonrió dulcemente mientras Zero tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

"Zero" Yuki pronunció dulcemente, pero Zero la ignoró y se dispuso a salir de la casa pero Ichiru lo tomó por el brazo y le sonrió

"Zero-chan vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre" Ichiru miró suplicante a su hermano, Zero formó una ligera sonrisa

"Esta bien" Dijo en susurro, en verdad no quería estar cerca de la pequeña vampira pues todavía sentía rencor hacía ella. Todo por ser la hermana de Kaname Kuran.

"Awww Zero-kun va a desayunar hoy con nosotros!" Kaien Cross gritó con mientras daba brinquitos en el aire y sus ojitos resplandecían

Zero puso sus ojos en blanco y caminó a la cocina, al parecer ambos Ichiru y Kaien estaban muy felices, mientras Yuki sonreía levemente, un poco triste por la actitud de Zero con ella.

Después del desayuno Ichiru y Yuki lavaron los platos, ya comenzaban las clases para la clase de día así que tanto Ichiru como Zero debían ir a clases. Yuki ahora que estaba en la clase nocturna tenía tiempo libre aunque seguía siendo prefecta, y ahora un nuevo prefecto estaba en la academia, nada más que Ichiru Kyruu.

"Nos vemos Ichiru" Yuki dijo dulcemente e Ichiru le dio una dulce sonrisa luego Yuki volteó hacia Zero, pero él la ignoro

"Awww mis hijos van a clases, cuídense mucho" Kaien decía mientras abrazaba a Ichiru e intentaba lo mismo con Zero pero este lo empujó fuertemente

"Aléjese de mí pervertido" Zero grtió

"Ahh Zero-Kun eres cruel con tu padre" Zero se volteó con ira pero Ichiru se lo llevó temiendo que hubiera alguna discusión.

**Ya en clases**

"Wow Ichiru es muy tierno" Una chica comentaba mientras observaba atontada al lugar de Ichiru.

"Si que lo es, siempre sonriendo, es tan diferente de Zero" Otra chica dijo

Zero simplemente ignoró los comentarios y puso una cara de pocos amigos

"Zero, no pongas esa cara" Ichiru dijo tiernamente

"Ahh mejor me voy" Zero dijo mientras se ponía de pie e inventaba una excusa para salir de la clase. Parecía que las chicas ahora estaban locas por Ichiru. Zero caminó hacia su lugar favorito en la Academia, el establo, ahí se estuvo, observando a los caballos. Había un fresco aire que hacía que sus cabellos plateados se mecieran a un suave ritmo.

No muy lejos, estaba cierto sangre pura, sus ojos fijos en el bello prefecto. Zero se tensó al saber que alguién lo observaba, ese alguien no era nadie más que Kaname

"Que demonios me espías Kuran" Zero dijo mientras seguía dándole la espalada al sangre pura

"Yo espiarte Kyruu?" Kaname dijo con una risita

"Entonces me vas a decir que vienes a alimentar a los caballos" Zero dijo sarcásticamente, pensando que tal vez él se alimentaría de ellos.

"No Zero, simplemente pasaba por aquí" Kaname dijo tranquilamente

"No me digas Zero, llámame Kyruu, el hecho de que seas un sangre pura no te da derecho de agarrar esas confianzas conmigo" Zero contestó, obviamente molesto con el sangre pura, pues al escuchar que este lo llamaba por su nombre era más que repulsivo para el chico de cabellos plateados.

Kaname suspiró, odiaba cuando Zero era así con él, aunque de todos modos se lo merecía.

"Mira quien lo dice nivel E" Kaname replicó, maldiciéndose mentalmente _Si sigo llamándolo así me va a odiar más de lo que ya. _

"Ya largate, deberías estas con Yuki, que no la querías para ti" Zero dijo ignorando las palabras que Kaname había dicho y respondiendo con una voz seria, fría y de rencor.

Kaname no dijo nada y se marchó sabía que sería inútil hablar con Zero.

Pero justamente cuando se iba una imagen se cruzó en su vista. El gemelo de Ichiru aparecía justamente detrás de Zero y claro está, un sonriente Zero parecía estar contento

_Demonios, otra vez ese gemelo _Kaname dijo tratando de calmar su ira, pero le era difícil.

**Dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna**

"Aidou, has visto a Kaname-Sama" La voz de una chica de cabellos claros se escuchó en la sala de estar

"No lo he visto Ruka, porque tanto interés, tal vez está con su Yuki" Aidou fríamente. Kain, el primo del chico rubio y ojos celestes llamado Aidou Hanabusa miró a este fríamente. Kain estaba enamorado de Ruka, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la bella noble, pues desde pequeños. Ruka Soen estaba enamorada de Kaname Kuran.

"Como sea" Ruka dijo mientras iba a su habitación, mientras Kain bajaba la mirada y suspiraba viendo como la chica de sus sueños se iba.

"Que sucede Akatsuki" Un bello ojiverde de cabellos rubios pregunto, mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar

"Nada Takuma, es solo… Ruka" El dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Takuma sonrió dulcemente mientras Kaname aparecía por la puerta, su mirada estaba triste, incluso para el sangre pura que ocultaba bien sus sentimientos aquella imagen de los gemelos sonriendo le afectó demasiado.

"Kaname" Takuma dijo mientras veía a su amigo con preocupación, Kaname levantó una mano indicando que todo estaba bien luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Kaname se dispuso a arreglar unos asuntos con el concilio, al parecer un nuevo sangre pura llegaba a la Academia Cross, Kaname , frunció al darse cuenta de que no conocía a este sangre pura. Después de leer el expediente de este nuevo vampiro de sangre pura Kaname se dirigió a la ventana, ya era momento para la clase nocturna de ir a los salones. Takuma tocó en su puerta para avisar que ya debían partir. Kaname suspiró, había mucha confusión en él.

Ya estaban todos reunidos afuera del edificio de la clase nocturna, Kaname iba al ultimo, del otro lado se podían escuchar los gritos de las alocadas fans, gritos de delirio hacía Idol Senpai, Wild Senpai, Takuma, y los otros. Aidou tenía sus ojitos bien abiertos, como adoraba este momento. Takuma también estaba contento aunque estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron y para sorpresa de la clase nocturna un nuevo prefecto estaba ahí, y era nada más ni menos que Ichiru Kyruu el gemelo de Zero. Era increíble que para tratar de calmar a las alocadas fans Ichiru les dedicaba dulces sonrisas, mientras Zero las miraba con una mirada fulminante.

Al ir caminando los vampiros, algunas chicas dejaban salir suspiros, justamente cuando Kaname pasaba junto a Ichiru, este sonrió dulcemente

"Buen Día Kaname" Ichiru dijo en una dulce vos y le obsequiaba una sonrisa a Kaname, esté sonreía gentilmente. Queriendo que Zero fuera el que le sonriera.

"ICHIRU!" Zero gritó, mientras jalaba a su hermano lejos de Kaname. Todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna se quedaron sorprendidos ante la amabilidad del gemelo menor para con el vampiro.

Aidou miró al jóven gemelo de Kyruu, y se sonrojó levemente, afortunadamente nadie lo vió, pero el otro rubio de ojos verdes también observó al bello Ichiru, el chico definitivamente era muy dulce y gentil con Kaname.

"Zero, no te parece que proteges demasiado a tu hermano?" Kaname pregunto con burla pero Zero lo fulminó con una fría mirada.

"Pués claro, lo protejo de personas peligrosas, de monstruos como tú" Zero dijo casi con odio puro saliendo de sus labios.

"ZERO!" Yuki gritó tratando de defender a su querido hermano, pero Zero ignoró a los dos Kuran y se llevó a Ichiru con él.

"Zero-chan hermanito, porqué te molesta que le hable a Kan..Kuran?" Ichiru pregunto un poco temeroso

"Porque es peligroso, es un maldito jugador, que manipula a la gente para su conveniencia" Zero dijo sabiendo perfectamente que el sangre pura escuchaba cada palabra que salía de sus bellos labios rosados.

"Pero Kaname es una buena persona" Ichiru dijo tiernamente

"KANAME? Pero que DEMONIOS Ichiru, desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, Por Dios, no te das cuenta de que de seguro está tramando un plan!. Alguno de sus sádicos juegos, solo somos piezas para él. Zero dijo estaba enojado, pero no con Ichiru si no con Kaname, por tratar de utilizar a su pequeño hermano, pero Zero Kyruu no lo iba a permitir.

"Está bien hermanito, prometo no hablar mas con ese Kuran! Ese chupasangre" Ichiru dijo, no queriendo que su hermano se enojara con él. Zero sonrió levemente

"Bueno anda vamos a calmar a esas locas" Zero dijo viendo que los vampiros se habían ido ya, pero las chicas de la clase del día seguían gritando obsesionadas por sus idolos

"YA CALLENSE, Y LARGUENSE A SUS CUARTOS!" Zero gritó, Kaname volteó para ver a los ojos a un muy enojado Zero. Kaname dejo su paso y se quedo a una distancia lejos de su amado, Zero , este inmediatamente sacó su Bloody Rose y apuntó a Kuran

"Ya largate Kuran, y si veo que te acercas a mi hermano, TE MATO escuchaste bien. Yo no me voy a tentar para desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra" Zero dijo mientras amenazaba al vampiro.

Kaname no dijo nada, miró al piso, no podía resistir mas, no podía sentir ese despreció por parte de Zero. Pero de pronto pensó en Ichiru, sabía que el gentil niño sería amigo de él y tal vez podría ayudarlo a conquistar a Zero


	3. Keep Running Up that Hill

_**Solcithooh**__** y Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi gracias por sus reviews jeje y pues si esque creo que Aidou sería dulce con Ichiru jeje aunque Takuma se me hace muy tierno ^.^. Jajaja sip Kaname no va a tener a nuestro Zerito tan fácilmente es por eso que este capitulo me inspire mientras iba de regreso a mi casita jaja y pues iba escuchando la rola de Palcebo-Running up that hill, espero que les guste el cap. Y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews!**_

**Capitulo 2**

**-Running Up that Hill**** 1-**

_**En un lugar lejos de la Academia Cross**_

"_Mi señor, estoy tan contento de que esté vivo" Un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos verdes hacia una reverencia ante la figura que estada sentada en una silla, sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. La sombra de la noche no permitía ver el rostro de aquella figura aparentemente humana-_

"_Tú sabes muy bien que yo soy muy poderoso y nadie puede matarme" La voz de aquel ser era gótica "Es hora de vengarme de ese cazador" Dijo el ser de aspecto tenebroso mientras su sirviente se arrodillaba_

"_Por favor Mi Lord, beba mi sangre debe de estar muy agotado" Miró suplicante a su amo, pero este indicó con su mano que no era necesario. Las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron y una niña de unos 10 años estaba parada, su mirada confusa, mientras sus ojitos de color miel miraban al siervo y trataban de mirar al ser sentado en su –trono- "Vamos querida acércate" La voz habló nuevamente._

_La niña se negó a caminar pero fue obligada a hacerlo involuntariamente, el ser sonrió, ya que entre esa oscuridad se podía ver que sobresalían unos colmillos muy filosos y unos ojos carmín brillaban con tal intensidad. Parecía ser el mismo demonio en persona._

"_Hueles delicioso mi querida pequeña" La voz dijo mientras sentaba a la niña en sus piernas y clavaba dolorosamente sus colmillos en la suave piel de la niña. Está lloraba silenciosamente, mientras el ser tomaba cada gota de sangre de la niña. Terminando su comida una risa macabra se escuchó y el ser se levanto de su silla. Dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña. Después pasó una mano por sus cabellos._

"_He vuelto, Yo Kuran Rido, heredero del trono sangre pura. Y he venido a vengarme de aquellos que quieren desaparecerme. Incluido mi querido sobrino Kuran Kaname, pero sobre todo me vengare de ese vil cazador, que se atrevió a dispararme" El sangre pura habló mientras reía como nunca y desaparecía en las sombras._

_**Regreso a la Academia Cross**_

"Kaname-Sama" Un Aidou preocupado tocó a la puerta del sangre pura

"Adelante Aidou" Kaname dijo indicando que el rubio de ojitos azules podía pasar

"Le ha llegado esta carta" Aidou dijo mientras dejaba la carta en el escritorio de Kaname, este al ver la carta hizo un movimiento elegante con su mano y Aidou dejó la habitación.

_Honorable Kaname-Sama:_

_Perdone si le molestamos, pero el motivo de esta carta es para informarle que ha habido varias desapariciones de humanos en los últimos meses. Y lo peor es que la mayoría son niños, humanos e indefensos. Hemos estado investigando y lamentablemente hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de un sangre pura, el cual ha venido haciendo estos ataques. _

_Al encontrar el cuerpo de su ultima victima, una pequeña de 10 años, pudimos notar la marca de los colmillos en su cuello. Temo informarle que Kuran Rido está vivo. Estamos rastreando su huella, esperando tener información acerca de su paradero._

_El concilio está preocupado con esta nueva noticia, por eso le pedimos que se reúna con nosotros en una junta, para tomar cartas en este asunto._

La carta estaba firmada por varios vampiros nobles del concilio. Kaname frunció sus cejas mientras soltaba la carta _Rido _pronuncio aquel nombre en el aire mientras su mirada miraba con preocupación.

_**La casa de Kaien Cross**_

"Zero-kun" Kaien decía mientras ambos Ichiru y Zero estaban desayunando

"Ahora que Cross" Zero contestó con su típica voz fría mientras Ichiru jugaba con la comida en su plato, al parecer a Cross se le había ocurrido la –grandisima- idea de cocinar, y pues haciendo varias combinaciones la comida no se veía apetitosa.

"Yagari me ha dicho que hay una misión para ti" Zero estaba agarrando un vaso con leche pero casi lo derrama en Ichiru

"Zero-chan! Fijate" Ichiru decía dulcemente mientras hacía bolitas de arroz con su cuchara y trataba de hacer un castillo con su comida, ante esto Zero puso sus ojos en blanco, sabiendo que su pequeño hermano a veces era algo infantil. Pero tierno

"De que trata esta misión?" Zero pregunto sin mas ni menos, la verdad le agradaba la idea de irse de misión, con los dos sangre pura en la Academia, era demasiado para Zero.

"Se trata de unos asesinatos a niños humanos, al parecer un vampiro de alto rango ha estado secuestrando a los niños para beber su sangre" Kaien dijo con voz seria y mirada consternada

"Esos malditos chupasangre!" Zero dijo con desdén mientras Ichiru claro está estaba ignorando la conversación, pues estaba muy entretenido creando su castillito de arroz

"Zero, debo decirte que esta tal vez sea una misión muy peligrosa, pues el vampiro es nivel A, debes tener cuidado hijo" Cross decía mientras admiraba al otro gemelo jugar con su comida.

"No soy su hijo, y yo siempre soy muy precavido, POR DIOS CROSS NO PIENSO ATACAR A ESOS NIÑOS, PUEDO CONTROLARLME!" Zero gritó mientras Cross se tapaba sus oídos

"Zero-kun, se que estas asustado pero no te preocupes, algunos de los vampiros de la clase nocturna van a ir contigo" Cross dijo amablemente

"QUE? Pero que demonios, está LOCO? No necesito que esos idiotas vengan conmigo, lo van a arruinar!" Zero dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños contra la mesa. Ante esa acción Ichiru se dio cuenta de que la situación andaba algo tensa, además de que su castillito se había derrumbado cuando Zero golpeó la mesa.,

"Yo voy contigo hermanito" Ichiru dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce y ojitos brillosos, pero Zero lo fulminó con la mirada, no queriendo meter a Ichiru en problemas, y sobre todo no queriendo exponer su vida

"No tu te quedas aquí Ichiru" Zero dijo mientras pensaba en como encontrar a ese tal sangre pura y destruirlo

"Fueron ordenes de Kaname-Sama" Cross dijo y Zero gruñó.

"Pues ese maldito presumido no tiene porque meterse en mis misiones" Zero musitó mientras la dulce sonrisa de Ichiru se caía, en verdad quería ir con Zero

"Hablando de mi Kyruu?" Kaname dijo mientras entraba en la habitación, sus ojos no quitaban su vista de Zero, le dolía demasiado escuchar como Zero que expresaba de él.

"Cállate Kuran" Zero dijo sin expresión alguna y con odio como siempre

"La clase nocturna va a ir contigo tenemos que ver de quien se trata" Kaname dijo, aunque ciertamente sabía quien era el autor de tales crímenes. Y por eso debía ir para proteger a Zero.

"Tenemos? Pero que, acaso piensas ir tu también Kuran?" Zero dijo esta vez mirándolo a la cara, Kaname suavizó su mirada, su Zero lo estaba mirando.

"Por supuesto, es mi deber detener a este sangre pura" El chico de cabellos castaños dijo mientras el de cabellos plateados miraba con sus ojos lila bien abiertos

"Tu sabes quien es no es así Kuran?" Zero dijo pero Kaname no dijo nada, entonces Ichiru que nuevamente estaba haciendo castillitos habló dulcemente

"Kaname-sempai sabe todo de todo hermanito Zero" Zero miró a su gemelo con enojo, odiaba cuando Ichiru llamaba así a Kuran, era como si le rindiera honor, cosa que un cazador jamás podría hacer.

"Ichiru hablas como si alabaras a este idiota" Zero gruñó mientras fruncía sus cejas y seguía murmurando _Asqueroso chupasangre. _Obviamente Kaname había escuchado eso y simplemente comenzó a retirarse, sus ojos miraban al piso

"Partimos mañana" dijo con una voz algo melancólica lo cual extraño a Cross y Zero simplemente pudo sus ojos en blanco.

**Rido y su sequito**

"Muy bien que tenemos aquí" Rido se dijo a si mismo mientras su siervo le entregaba unos papeles y luego con una reverencia dejaba a su amo

"Ah, claro son los archivos del cazador" Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos uno café y el otro azul miraban perversamente las hojas. Luego rió cruelmente

"Así que nuestro –querido- cazador tiene un hermano" Rió mientras observaba una fotografía del hermoso niño de ojos lila, y junto al él su hermano gemelo. En aquella foto Zero sonreía, era de su infancia cuando Zero todavía era feliz.

"Bien mi venganza comenzará" Nuevamente Rido rió macabramente y luego sonó el teléfono, sutilmente Kuran Rido contesto

"Que sucede?"

_El plan esta listo _La voz en la otra parte del teléfono dijo

"Excelente"

_Mandamos al cazador a una misión, al parecer va solo, es demasiado orgulloso para recibir ayuda_

"Perfecto, yo le voy a quitar su orgullo"

_Muy bien Amo, entonces haga lo que tiene que hacer, elimínelo. Kyruu Zero es una amenaza para nosotros los cazadores_

"No hay problema, será un placer acabar con ese maldito, pero acordamos en algo no?" Rido preguntó ansiosamente

_Absolutamente, usted se deshace de Kyruu y nosotros lo ayudaremos para derrocar a Kuran Kaname_

"Bien" Rido colgó el teléfono mientras observaba a su nueva presa, un niño de 5 años, Rido rió mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y se abalanzaba contra la pequeña criaturita.

Al termino de está Rido limpió sus dedos y cerró los ojos "Me pregunto a que sabrá tu sangre Kyruu Zero"

**Academia Cross**

**Habitación de Ichiru y Zero**

"Zero nii-sama porque no quieres que vaya contigo?" Ichiru preguntó mientras hacía un puchero

"Porque es peligroso" Zero contestó secamente

"Pero YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN CAZADOR" Ichiru levantó su voz pero con la misma tonadita dulce y se cruzaba de brazos

"Lo se Ichiru pero se trata de un sangre pura, y si algo llega a pasarte, yo no me lo perdonaría" Los ojos lila de Zero empezaban a humedecerse, y con su mano rascaba el tatuaje en su cuello, recordando el incidente que había tenido con Shizuka Hio, una sangre pura que estaba demente y que había asesinado a los padres de Zero, y cuando trató de matar a Ichiru, Zero intervino y la loca sangre pura lo mordió.

"Hermanito, te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, Yagari también me enseñó a pelear contra esos chupa sangre" Ichiru rió dulcemente

Zero suspiro, en verdad no podía negarle nada a su hermano, pues solo quería que fuera feliz.

"Está bien, pero tienes que hacerme caso en todo, de acuerdo Ichiru" Zero lo miró con ojos serios mientras Ichiru asintia con la cabeza y abrazaba a su hermano fuertemente

"Muy bien ya vamos a dormir" Zero dijo mientras ambos gemelos se acostaban en la cama, Ichiru del lado izquierdo.

"Y no me patees mientras duermes Ichiru" Zero bromeó e Ichiru se sonrojó tiernamente

"Lo siento nii-san, es que luego tengo pesadillas" El pequeño dijo con toda su carita sonroja, y esto hizo que Zero se enterneciera

"Mmm, bueno esta bien, no te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado, para velar por ti"

Ichiru sonrió y luego cerró sus ojitos para quedar completamente dormido. Zero no tardó en hacer lo mismo y se quedo pacíficamente dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, y Kaname ya estaba alistándose para la misión, la verdad que le ponía de nervios que Zero fuera a enfrentarse ante el sangre pura, solo, la idea de perderlo lo mataba. Así que sin consultarse al cazador, Kaname y sus nobles vampiros iban a la misión con él.

Estaba en la sala principal, sentado en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas, y su mano recorriendo suavemente sus cabellos castaños. Yuki también estaba ahí, estaba preocupada por los dos, tanto por Kaname, su hermano, como por Zero.

"Onii-san, vas a estar bien? Yuki pregunto dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su guapo hermano

"Si Yuki, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, que todo va a salir bien" Kaname contestó dulcemente a su pequeña, y besó su frente

"Entonces emm bueno yo quería pedirte que cuides a Zero" Yuki dudo un poco de su pregunta, ya que tanto como Zero y Kaname se odiaban mutuamente **–bueno Zero lo odiaba, pero Kaname, estaba completamente enamorado del cazador :]-** "Es que tu sabes que Zero es algo terco, y que cuando se trata de misiones, pues es arriesga todo, hasta su vida, con tal de terminar con su objetivo" Yuki dijo y Kaname la miró a los ojos _Arriesga hasta su propia vida…_Esas palabras preocupaban a Kaname, ver a Zero muerto era como si le arrancaran su alma en carne viva.

"Kaname?" Yuki pegunto viendo que su hermano estaba serio y muy callado "Ademas Zero tiene a Ichiru su hermano, y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, te imaginas si Ichiru pierde a su hermano mayor?, es como si yo te perdiera a ti"

"Tranquila Yuki, Zero va a estar bien" El castaño dijo y así tranquilizó a su hermana.

Pronto algunos miembros de la clase nocturna: Aidou, Takuma, Seiren, Shiki y Kain estaban en la sala, todos llevaban ropa cómoda, ya que iban de misión.

"Kaname-Sama estamos listos" Un Aidou sonrojado dijo, y Kaname se levantó del sillón, besó a su pequeña en la mejilla y luego salió para ver a su amado Zero

**_It doesn't hurt me._**

**_You wanna feel how it feels?_**

"Ichiru vamos ya es hora" Zero dijo, sabiendo que el sangre pura se acercaba, no era necesario decir que su aroma llegaba a la fina nariz del chico de cabellos plateados.

"Si hermanito vamos" Ichiru dijo sonriendo, Zero llevaba unos jeans, algo ajustados y una playera blanca con cuello V, en verdad que se veía bien, Ichiru iba casi igual claro que su playera era de color negro, al ver esto Zero movió su cabeza negativamente, pero no dijo nada

**_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_**

**_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_**

"Mis dos pequeños, deben de tener cuidado, su padre va a estar muy preocupado" Cross dijo con esa típica voz de tonto y unas lagrimas que salían y salían como chorros

"Umm ya cállese" Zero gruño

"No te preocupes papí" Ichiru dijo mientras le daba un calido abrazo al director

"Awww Ichiru-kun es tan lindo con su padre, pero Zero-kun es malo" Cross dijo mientras Zero se enfurecía y salía de la casa

**_You be running up that hill_**

**_You and me be running up that hill_**

Ahí estaban los vampiros y cierto sangre pura que al ver al hermoso ángel que se acercaba no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, y es que Zero se veía tan bien con esa ropa. Aunque con el uniforme de la clase del día también lucía guapo, este atuendo lo hacía lucir sexy.

"Ya podemos irnos Kaname-Sama" Un desesperado rubio de ojos turquesa preguntaba con ansias

"Claro Aidou, Kyruu estas listo" El castaño preguntó, no quitando sus ojos de Zero y es que en verdad quería ir tras el chico y besarlo con tanta pasión que debía contenerse

"Yo siempre estoy listo K.u.r.a.n" Zero dijo con burla y sacudió su cabeza acomodando su flequillo, la constante mirada de Kaname era molesta para el cazador

"Zero, que malo, no te despediste del director" Ichiru salió de la casa muy sonriente, no notando la presencia de los vampiros

_Pero que hace él _Kaname se preguntó, observando al gemelo de su Zero, los dos iban casi vestidos de la misma forma, claro que Ichiru llevaba una playera negra. En verdad se veían lindos, pero… "Kyruu, por que tu hermano esta aquí" Kaname pregunto mientras dos rubios observaban al pequeño hermano de Zero, ambos rubios veían lo guapo que era el chico. Por otra parte Shiki veía que Takuma veía con sus ojos esmeralda bien abiertos a cierto pequeño de ojos lila.

"Pues como que hago aquí, Yo vivo aquí, por si no lo sabes" Ichiru dijo, esta vez su dulce voz ya no era dulce, aunque Ichiru no odiaba a Kaname debía de actuar que lo hacia, no quería que Zero se enojara, y que no le hablara jamás.

"Me pregunto que porque no estas durmiendo" Kaname contestó esta vez mirando al menor de los Kyruu

"Pues porque Zero me dejo ir con él" Ichiru formó una enorme sonrisa la cual creo un suspiro por parte de Aidou y una mueca de Kain

"QUE?" Todos los vampiros dijeron al mismo tiempo

**_And if I only could,_**

**_Make a deal with God_**

"Pues si, va ir asi es que ya quiten esa cara de idiotas que se cargan" Zero dijo avanzando fuera de la academia

"Cara de Idiotas, que quieres decir con eso Nivel E" Aidou contestó generando que Zero apretara su puño y fulminara a Aidou con la mirada

Por su parte a Kaname no le gustó para nada lo que el rubio había dicho, sabía que Zero odiaba cuando lo llamaban así. Podía ver su puño apretando fuertemente, Kaname avanzó hacía Aidou y le dio una bofetada

"Compórtate Aidou" Kaname dijo mientras Aidou sobaba su mejilla y asintió.

Ichiru se quedo sorprendido y decidió que de ahora en adelante se iba a mantener alejado de Kaname

"Ya nos vamos?" Shiki comento esta vez, la verdad quería que la misión terminara pronto, pues la idea de no estar con Rima no le gustaba mucho

"Si" Kaname dijo, mientras todos se subían al carro. En primer lugar estaba sentada Seiren luego Aidou junto a él Ichiru y después Takuma, atrás estaban Shiki y Kain y finalmente Zero y Kaname. Kaname estaba más que contento pero Zero estaba realmente furioso. Odiaba estar sentado junto a ese sangre pura

Después de horas y horas de camino todos llegaron a aquel lugar, era un pequeño poblado, algo desolado, con muy pocas casas y algunas vacías.

Era como un pueblo fantasma, y lleno de neblina. Los niños que habitaban ahí tenían la mirada asustada. Las mujeres se escondían en sus casas y los pocos hombres tenían sus miradas perdidas.

Aidou se asustó un poco pues nunca antes había visto un lugar como ese, había algunas casas quemadas. En sus puertas tenían cruces pintadas con lo que parecía haber sido sangre.

Y luego un símbolo que significaba _Muerte a los vampiros_.

Durante varios siglos ese pequeño y desolado poblado fue un centro muy importante para todos los cazadores, ya que la mayoría de las familias eran cazadores de vampiros. Desde muy pequeños los niños y niñas eran enseñados a como luchar contra aquellas criaturas del mal.

Pero hubo un día en el que un gran incendio azoto la ciudad, y aquellas familias fueron quemadas vivas. Por quién pues por varios vampiros. Los pocos sobrevivientes ahora vivían asustados, dejando atrás lo que una vez fue un gran pueblo de cazadores.

Kaname frunció, no entendía porqué habían dicho a Zero que el sangre pura ese, estaba aquí, si en esta ciudad casí no había personas. Algo estaba mal, pero Kaname no sabía que

**_And get him to swap our places,_**

**_Be running up that road,_**

**_Be running up that hill,_**

**_Be running up that building._**

**_If I only could, oh..._**

"Ya está aqui Mi Lord" Nuevamente el chico de cabello azul le dijo a su amo

"Muy bien, llegó la hora de exterminar a ese vil cazador per.o huelo algo mas" Rido dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, olfateando un poco, tratando de reconocer esa aroma.

"Vaya, vaya vaya pero si em mi querido sobrino Kaname" Rido rió

"Quiere que ataquemos ya mi amo?" El sirviente pregunto con voz baja e hincado

"No todavía no, quiero que sea sorpresa, primero quiero saber porque mi sobrino y los otros están aquí" Rido dijo mientras su mirada observaba a lo lejos a los nobles vampiros, a su sobrino, al mugroso cazador y a su gemelo

"Veamos como sufre el cazador si le pasa algo a su hermanito jajajajjajaja…."


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo 4**

**-Running Up that Hill 2-**

**De nuevo gracias por los reviews y pues lo se Aidou es algo caprichoso y sip la rego llamando a Zero nivel E, pero pues creo que me empieza a agradar la pareja de Takuma e Ichiru jeje**

**Pero amo a Aidou no se es tan lindo que necesito buscarle una parejita, no lo me gustaría también que hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre ZeroxKanamexOc pero todavía no lo se bien jeje. Y pues sobre Aidou tal vez le haga un poco de competencia a Takumita jaja. Pienso que tambien podía ser Maria Kurenai y Aidou que dicen?**

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte de Keep Running up that hill, y pues empezare un flashback sobre la vida de Zero, cuando era niño, ya que el pues no era del todo feliz. ****Y pues Kaname tampoco lo era. Así que este trata mas sobre el pasado de los chicos jejeje y bueno tal vez Zero y Kaname se vieron de peques pero no se hablaron jeje solo cruzaron miradas. Como siempre espero que haya reviews. **

**Y dejen aclarar que en este fic Ichiru nunca huyó con María Kurenai, Ichiru era muy dulce y amaba a toda su familia y bueno lo sigue siendo**

_**Flashback Familia Kyruu**_

_Una tarde como cualquiera, y dos bellos angeles se encontraban en casa el menor de ellos estaba muy debil por lo que el mayor debía cuidar del pequeño. Ambos niños eran idénticos__ de unos seis años tal vez, sus ojitos eran de color lila y brillaban intensamente, y su cabello lacio y platead, con una piel blanca y suave y mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba haciendo frío, ya venía el invierno por lo que ambos niños llevaban sus abrigos, de color beige y bufandas blancas. Cerca de la chimenea estaba el menor de los gemelos tratando de sentirse calido, el mayor de los angelitos se acercó al pequeño, en sus manos llevaba una calida cobijita, la favorita del menor._

"_Ichiru tienes frío?" El mayor pregunto mientras colocaba la suave cobijita en el cuerpo de su hermanito_

"_No.. yo.." Ichiru se sonrojó dulcemente y miró a su bello hermano, aunque eran gemelos Zero había nacido antes así que eso le hacía el mayor. Ichiru había nacido débil por la maldición esa, en la que si una familia de cazadores tenía gemelos, uno de ellos moría, pero ambos niños de la dinastía Kyruu había sobrevivido algo realmente extraordinario. Pero aunque los niños estaban bien, el menor se había enfermado al parecer se había desarrollado una enfermedad en su corazón por lo que para Ichiru estaba prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo fuerte._

** You don't wanna hurt me,**  
** But see how deep the bullet lies.**

"_Claro que si Ichiru, ven aquí" Zero dijo, Zero era el nombre del otro pequeño, que a comparación de su hermanito menor, este tenía unos ojos dulces pero su mirada era triste, Zero sentía un poco de culpa por Ichiru, sentía que él debía haber muerto para que Ichiru pudiera estar bien y no enfermar Zero sabía muy bien que si hubiera muerto de bebe, Ichiru sería un gran cazador, pero como eso no sucedió el niño de ojos tristes juró proteger a su hermano menor de todo y todos._

"_Zero, nii-san emm cuando te vas a ir con el Sensei para que te enseñe todo sobre cazadores" Ichiru preguntó tiernamente mientras extendía sus pequeñas manitas para atrapar un poco de calor._

"_Pues padre dijo que iba a ir en esta semana, pero si tu no quieres Yo puedo ne.." Pronto se vió interrumpido porque Ichiru dio un saltó mientras abrazaba a su hermano gemelo, y recargaba su cabecita en su pecho._

"_NO! Zero hermanito yo no quiero que te niegues ve por favor" Ichiru pidió de la forma mas tierna que podía hacer y su hermano sonrió, una sonrisa que era únicamente para él, Zero no sonreía así a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, solo a Ichiru, porque después de todo ellos eran casi el mismo ser_

"_Esta bien pero.."Zero acariciaba __el cabello del menor suavemente, sus bellos ojos lila miraban con tristeza, odiaba ver que su hermano estaba enfermo y se odiaba por haber sido egoísta y vivir, por no dejar que Ichiru fuera el que viviera._

** Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.**  
** There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.**

"_No pienses mal Zero, yo no me siento triste al no poder ir, en verdad ten por seguro que voy a estar bien con padre y con madre__ y ademas me contarás como es ese tal Sensei" Ichiru rió dulcemente y luego saco de su bolsillo un chocolate, sabiendo que Zero amaba el__ chocolate _

"_Mira lo que tengo aquí" Ichiru dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y le enseñó a Zero, en verdad Ichiru no quería que Zero se siguiera culpando por cosas que no eran su culpa porque en sí no se puede culpar al destino y también Ichiru sabía como cambiar de tema fácilmente sin que Zero sospechara_

"_Hmm es chocolate" Zero dijo riendo mientras intentaba quitarle el chocolate a su hermanito pero el pequeño no lo dejaba, los dos forcejeaban, claro que no bruscamente aunque Ichiru en verdad le estaba ganando a Zero_

_Pronto todos se darían cuenta que Ichiru no era tan débil como se creía si no que era realmente fuerte y hábil, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y los padres de los bellos angeles regresaban a casa de una misión. Ichiru solía sentir cuando sus padres se acercaban, era un tipo de vinculo, pero no tan fuerte como el que tenía con su gemelo. En fín ya que le había ganado a Zero, el pequeño abrió su chocolate y se lo comió de un solo bocado, sonriendo pillamente a su hermano._

"_Ya regresaron!" Dijo el niño dulcemente hablando del regreso de sus queridos padres_

"_Lo se Ichiru ven vamos a saludarlos" Dijo el otro niño de ojos lila y tomo a su hermanito de la mano, llevándolo hacia sus padres. Al verlos en pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre y este lo cargo mientras el mayor se acercaba a su madre que le sonreía tiernamente y Zero dejaba un bello sonrojo en su mejilla. Era una familia feliz, tal vez no eran muy ricos, pero eran tan unidos, y tan buenos que eso era lo que todo chico quería. Zero amaba a su familia, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose triste por el hecho de que Ichiru tenía esa enfermedad extraña en su corazón._

_**Fin del Flashback Familia Kyruu**_

_**5**** años mas tarde **_

_Ichiru y Zero ya asistían a sus clases con su Sensei Toga Yagari, si no lo creían, Ichiru tenía una extraña enfermedad del corazón pero era fuerte y por esa razón la Asociación de Cazadores permitió que el menor de los niños pudiera tomar lecciones. Durante esos siete años Ichiru y Zero se protegieron mutuamente, y a pesar de su corta edad ambos niños era muy buenos, casi los mejores cazadores de vampiros que había en todo el mundo. _

_Una tarde mientras los niños regresaban a su casa, eran vacaciones, tiempo perfecto para pasar con sus padres, ambos niños iban caminando por las calles, Ichiru iba contento, sus ojitos color lila brillaban mucho, ese brillo que se tiene cuando vas a ver a alguien que quieres y que extrañas, mientras Zero caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, se sentía incomodo, pero porque? Algo iba a pasar, alguien iba a morir. De pronto escucharon como platos se rompían y ventanas quebrándose. Ambos chicos de ahora 13 años fueron corriendo a su casa encontrando una imagen que jamás pensaron ver. Frente a ellos una bella mujer, se podía ver que lloraba, Ichiru suspiró tristemente sabiendo que la mujer (vampiro) estaba triste. _

_Por otra parte Zero frunció, la mujer que lloraba turnó su triste expresión a una sonrisa malévola_

** So much hate for the ones we love?**  
** Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**

"_Otou-San!" Ichiru gritó mientras sentía como su papá estaba siendo devorando vivo por bestias y su madre, bueno el pequeño niño escuchaba los gritos de su madre, pero no sabía que pasaba dentro de la casa_

"_Resiste!" El padre de Zero decía, mientras veía como su amada y bella esposa, una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules lloraba intensamente, mientras una bestia (vampiro) estaba encima de ella, despojando sus ropas y bebiendo su sangre, de pronto la mujer gritó de dolor y de ira_

"_NOOOO!" Ambos Zero e Ichiru se tensaron escuchando el grito de su madre._

"_Sayuri!" Su padre gritó mientras las lagrimas brotaban de esos ojos lila, su padre era muy parecido a los gemelos, su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran lila. Veía como aquella bestia había violado y tomado brutalmente la sangre de su amada esposa_

"_PPAPAPA!" Ichiru gritó mientras corría a la casa pero fue interceptado por unos viles vampiros_

"_ICHIRU" Zero gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos, esa era la primera vez que mostraba lagrimas salir de sus bellos ojos. Sus padres habían sido asesinados, y aquella mujer que lloraba ahora reía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano_

"_ALEJATE MALDITO MONSTRUO" Zero grito y justo cuando Ichiru iba a ser mordido Zero se puso frente a el protegiendolo_

"_Zero hermanito noo" Zero volteó a su hermano y le sonrio_

"_Mereces vivir Ichiru pero yo…" _

"_Vaya pero si son los hijos de los Kyruu… mueran" La mujer sangre pura dijo mientras se lanzó a Zero mientras bruscamente hacía su cabeza hacía atrás exponiendo el frágil y suave cuello del bello angel._

** You, be running up that hill**  
** You and me, be running up that hill**  
** You and me won't be unhappy.**

"_Te quiero Ichi__ru…."_

_Pronto se vió una luz y disparos pero la sangre pura había desaparecido y Zero sangraba de su cuello mientras Ichiru caía es sus rodillas y se hacía bolita traumatizado por lo que había sucedido._

_Pronto Zero cayó desmayado mientras Ichiru se negaba a reaccionar, ambos niños habían pasado por la peor de sus tragedias. Los disparos que se habían escuchado fueron hechos por Toga Yagari, el sensei de los pequeños, quién viendo la terrible escena del crimen no tardó en tomar al pequeño niño que se había desvanecido y luego con Zero en sus manos se acercó al otro pequeño que estaba llorando y temblando._

"_Ichiru…" Yagari habló, en verdad estaba preocupado por el menor de los niños, ya que el pequeño estaba tan traumatizado y su llanto podía escucharse. Sus manos tapaban su bella carita, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas. Por otra parte Zero había sido mordido brutalmente por aquella mujer, su cuello sangraba demasiado y el pequeño angelito estaba completamente pálido._

"_Todo va a estar bien pequeños" Yagari dijo dulcemente, si, aunque aquel cazador era fuerte, gruñón y serio, tenía afecto por la familia Kyruu y sobre todo por aquellos bellos niños que eran una proeza para el mundo de los cazadores. Yagari sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a ser difíciles para ambos niños pero sobre todo para el mayor de los pequeños, pues había sido mordido por un vampiro pero ese vampiro era una sangre pura. Así que aquel pequeño ángel de ojos lila había sido convertido en uno de esos seres de la oscuridad. Y pronto el niño se convertiría en un llamado Nivel E, perdiendo completamente todo sentido humano. En unos años su parte humana se desvanecería y pronto no quedaría mas que la muerte para ese bello niño. _

_**En esa misma fecha pero en otra parte**_

_**Casa de Hanabusa Aidou**_

_Aidou Hanabusa un pequeño chico de 12 años estaba estudiando en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión, él pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y ojitos turquesa estaba __leyendo uno de sus libros, pues al ser un vampiro de clase noble debía de ser muy preparado. Mientras el pequeño tomaba sus lecciones otro niño de 14 años había entrado en la habitación, el pequeño era cierto sangre pura, tenía sus cabellos castaños oscuros y unos ojos marrón. Pero su mirada no era como la del pequeño Hanabusa, aquel vampiro tenía una mirada triste._

"_Hola" El chico de ojos marrón dijo tiernamente_

"_Hmmm" Aidou simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco, al parecer ignorando al pequeño que estaba ahí _

"_Puedo sentarme a leer contigo" Kaname Kuran el hijo de Juri y Haruka Kuran y heredero de los sangre pura preguntaba al rubio de clase noble_

"_No estoy leyendo que no vez" Aidou miró al chico e hizo una mueca_

** And if I only could,**  
** Make a deal with God,**  
** And get him to swap our places,**

_Kaname se sintió triste pero a la vez contento, pues parecía que este niño no aceptaría ser su amigo, pero también sería bueno, pues mucha gente de altos niveles intentaba tener cerca al niño solo por la sangre que llevaba. _

"_Aidou discúlpate con él" El padre de Aidou le dijo al pequeño pero este lo ignoro y siguió leyendo su libro_

"_No esta bien, yo soy quién debería hacerlo, interrumpí sus lecturas" Dijo el castaño con cierta elegancia y sus ojitos marrón miraban a los padres de Aidou_

"_Eres muy amable al perdonar a nuestro hijo, Kaname-sama" De pronto Aidou dejó caer su libro y miró al castaño nuevamente_

"_El es Kuran Kaname, acaba de perder a sus padres" Aidou sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y de inmediato hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas._

_Después de ese encuentro el rubio y el castaño se convertirían en amigos, pero otro chico rubio también se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Kaname._

_Ichigo Astato era el abuelo del vampiro noble Takuma Ichigo, un bello ser de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda. Takuma y Kaname se habían conocido justamente un día después de la muerte de sus padres –o como se había dicho, suicidio- desde ese momento Takuma juró lealtad y amistad al sangre pura._

_Kaname solía pasar ratos a solas en el jardín, observando las rosas, sus bellos ojos miraban por horas las bellas rosas rojas, y mientras suspiraba se preguntaba porque tenía ese sentimiento de soledad, de que aunque muchos vampiros eran –amigables- el pequeño siempre se había sentido solo. Pero pronto entendió que todo en la vida era un juego, y mientras comenzaba a obsesionarse con el ajedrez, miró cada una de las piezas del juego, viéndose a si mismo como el rey y a la gente que lo rodeaba, las piezas, simplemente piezas que podían destruirse y remplazarse._

"_Kaname-sama" Takuma se acercó a su amigo_

"_Takuma, sabes que puedes decirme Kaname" El chico de ojos marrón dijo suavemente, con esa tierna voz que tenía_

"_Lo siento Kaname-sa.. Kaname" Takuma sonrió dulcemente, cerrando sus ojitos mientras se sonrojaba, en verdad este niño era muy bello._

"_No te preocupes Takuma, dime que sucede" Kaname era muy listo e intuitivo pues sabía que algo había ocurrido_

"_Mi abuelo me contó que hoy una familia de cazadores había sido asesinada" Takuma dijo tímidamente pues sabía que algunas veces al escuchar sobre familias que habían sido asesinadas afectaba al pequeño Kaname._

** Be running up that road,**  
** Be running up that hill,**  
** Be running up that building,**

**"**_Pero porque, te contó eso tu abuelo, la vida de los cazadores no es cosa de nuestra incumbencia" Kaname contestó con un tono serio_

"_Pues mi abuelo dice que es importante porque esa familia era muy importante y poderosa, una de las mejores familias de cazadores que existía" Takuma contesto mientras su mirada era triste_

"_Que pasa Takuma" Preguntó Kaname mirando la expresión preocupada y triste de su amigo_

"_Bueno es que se que eran cazadores y todo, pero pues solo sobrevivieron los dos hijos de la pareja" Takuma dijo con un leve suspiro_

"_Y pues no pude recordar lo que sucedió con tu familia y pues que tú también perdiste a tus padres y a ella" Takuma dijo pero rápidamente se puso temeroso pues no sabía que haría Kaname ante ese comentario, ya que el aura del castaño estaba expandiéndose por toda la habitación y los ojitos de Takuma miraban con preocupación_

"_No es presciso hablar de eso Takuma" Kaname dijo con un tono de tristeza claramente se refería al tema de su familia que aunque todos pensaban que se habían suicidado no era cierto, la verdad es que también habían sido asesinados "Pero dime quien era esa poderosa familia"_

_Takuma inhalo un poco de aire y dibujó una leve sonrisa "La familia Kyruu…."_

**If I only could, oh...**

"_Kyruu…" Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Kaname durante varios días._

_**Skiptime**_

_Después de la muerte de su familia Ichiru y Zero habían pasado una semana con Yagari pero lamentablemente la asociación de cazadores tenía planes para los gemelos._

_Ichiru era todavía humano y aunque ya no reía de hecho se negaba a hablar todavía había un poco de felicidad en sus ojos, y esa felicidad era brindada por Zero. Por otra parte el pequeño ángel de ojos lila estaba triste, enojado y sentía asco de si mismo pues sabía que esa mujer lo había mordido, y pronto sería un ser como esos un asqueroso chupasangre._

"_Pero esto no puede ser" Yagari se encontraba hablando por telefono_

_Te digo que es lo mejor-Alguien decía_

"_Lo mejor, A caso crees que es lo mejor para los dos pequeños" Yagari dijo con un todo de enojo e ira_

_Toga-san nadie va a queres adoptar a un niño que fue convertido en vampiro, pero el otro pequeño pues si podrá ser adoptado, de hecho hay una familia de humanos que ha insistido en adoptar al pequeño, son ricos e incluso quieren hacer todo para curar el problema del pequeño- Explico la voz_

"_No creo que sea una buena idea, separar a Zero de su hermano, y creo que el pequeño de Ichiru no va a aceptar la idea de alejarse de su hermano" Yagari contesto aún mas enojado, en verdad odiaba algunas veces que la asociación manejaba a cada uno de sus miembros_

_Pero una vez que Ichiru se mejore el va a ser un gran cazador, tan prometedor como Zero, Yagari, el otro niño ya no importa, ahora es un impuro, será mejor que se acabe con él- _

_Yagari se pudo furioso y colgó el teléfono, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que mataran a Zero, el no tenía la culpa de nada. _

_Tiempo después de aquella conversación Ichiru quien seguía en estado de trance fue llevado a Tokio con una familia muy rica, Zero acompañó a su hermano, y aunque odiaba la idea de no ver más a su pequeño hermanito sabía que era lo mejor pues de esta forma cuando lo mataran, Ichiru no sufriría porque no se verían mas. _

_Después de largos días, semanas casi un mes desde que Ichiru no hablaba se rompió el silencio_

** C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,**  
** Let me steal this moment from you now.**

"_Zero hermanito, por favor no me dejes con ellos" Ichiru dijo con su voz entrecortada, las lagrimas salían una tras otra y abrazaba a su gemelo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba, no quería estar lejos de su única familia_

"_Tranquilo Ichiru, siempre vamos a estar juntos, no te preocupes y se feliz por favor" Zero dijo mientras sus ojos lila miraban a los de su hermanito menor, y aunque se negaba a llorar abrazó a su hermano. Pronto se llevaron a Ichiru quién gritaba por su hermano_

"_Zeritoooooo" Esa fue la ultima vez que escucho a su hermano_

_Después de que se llevaron a Ichiru, miembros de la asociación de vampiros vinieron tras Zero, el pequeño angelito sintió temor y huyó. Pronto Zero se encontró perdido en la enorme ciudad. Sus bellos ojitos lila miraban las calles de la ciudad, carros en varias direcciones. El pequeño estaba perdido._

"_Kaname te ha gustado la obra de teatro" Aidou preguntó al sangre pura y Kaname asintió pero pronto sintió como una gran tristeza invadía su corazón entre toda la gente sus ojos localizaron a un pequeño niño bueno solo tres años menor que él, pero ese bello ser de piel extremadamente blanca, cabellos plateados y ojitos lila, quien miraba a todos lados, perdido y con su mirada triste._

** C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,**  
** Let's exchange the experience, oh...'**

_Kaname se sintio conmovido por el bello niño y pronto sus ojos marrón observaron al pequeño. Aidou y Takuma miraron extrañados al sangre pura pero no dijeron nada. Pronto esos bellos ojos lila que miraban perdidos se cruzaron con unos marrón y Zero sacudió la cabeza de sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero su bella carita estaba asustada._

_Kaname sintió las ganas de acercarse al bello angel de mirada triste y cuando empezaba a caminar hacia el otro pequeño alguien tomó al niño de ojos lila. _

_Y así alejandolo Kaname vió por primera vez lo que la gente llamaba un angel._

** And if I only could,**  
** Make a deal with God,**  
** And get him to swap our places,**

_**Academia Cross 6 meses después **_

"_Yuki querida hi__jita hoy vienen con nosotros un niño que al igual que tú fue atacado por un vampiro" La pequeña niña de 9 años miró con sus enormes ojos café al hombre que era su padre adoptivo_

"_Y pues de ahora en delante va__ a vivir con nosotros" Yuki asintió imaginando como sería el nuevo niño_

"_Esta bien dir.. outou-san" Yuki dijo tiernamente_

"_Bueno es hora de hacer los preparativos para el pequeño"_

_Kaien Cross era un excazador que había fundado una escuela la Academia Cross, para llevar a cabo su sueño de que humanos y vampiros podían convivir en paz. El rubio de lentes tenía un gran corazón y había aceptado adoptar a Zero, pues su historia al igual que la de Yuki le había conmovido. Al ver al niño, Kaien Cross se sintió verdaderamente mal, como es que un niño tan bello podía tener tanto odio en su corazón. Pronto la vida de ese pequeño niño se derrumbaría pedazo por pedazo y su alma se quebraría, pero habría alguien que podría salvar a aquel bello ser?..._

** Be running up that road,**  
** Be running up that hill,**  
** With no problems **


	5. Un corazon Roto

**Gracias por los reviews jeje y pues en verdad a mi tambien me gustó como me quedo el 4 cap. Y bueno esta decidido que Takuma e Ichiru serán parejita jaja pero Aidou va a tratar de separarlos. Aquí vamos de nuevo en este capitulo se da una batalla entre Rido y Zero y bueno aquí va a aparecer el rival de Kaname jajaja, al parecer Zero y el nuevo que por cierto es un sangre pura se conocieron cuando Zero era peque. Pero bueno ya no sigo para que lean el cap.**

**Como saben me inspiro en algunas canciones así que ahora mi inspiración fue Extreme Way****s-Moby jeje :]**

**Capitulo 5**

**-Un Corazón Roto****-**

"Kiryuu ha donde crees que vas" Kaname dijo con tono serio no quería que el cazador fuera solo, para eso había decidido acompañarlo para protegerlo "Debemos organizarnos" agregó mientras sus ojos marrón no quitaban la vista de Zero

"Mira Kuran para empezar esta es mi misión, nadie te pidió ayuda así que yo hago lo que me valga" Zero contestó con ese típico sentimiento de odio que sentía cada vez que le hablaba el sangre pura.

"Pero nii-san que tal si te pasa algo?" Ichiru preguntó dulcemente, atrayendo consigo la mirada de todos los vampiros, sobre todo de dos rubios que observaban con vehemencia al pequeño Kiryuu

Zero suspiró mientras miraba al piso, sus flecos plateados cubrían parte de su frente y ojos, luego Ichiru caminó hacia su hermanito y se puso frente a él se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Zero lo mirara. Para Aidou la actitud dulce del pequeño le parecía fascinante mientras que Takuma miraba tranquilamente.

"Bueno Ichiru y Yo vamos a ir hacia esas casas y ustedes vayan a las de alla" Zero dijo ahora mirando hacía unos viejos edificios y apuntando con su mano pero Kaname intervino, no le agradaba la idea de que Ichiru y Zero fueran solos, y no porque tuviera celos, bueno tal vez unos pocos pero era mas bien preocupación.

**Extreme ways are back again**

**Extreme places I didn't know**

**I broke everything new again**

**Everything that I'd owned**

**I threw it out the windows, came along**

**Extreme ways I know move apart**

**The colors of my sea**

**Perfect color me**

"Pretendes ir con tu hermano? Mira Kiryuu tal vez a ti no te importe, pero este vampiro es un sangre pura, pense que tendrías más cuidado cuando se trata de tu hermano" Kaname dijo mientras Ichiru hacía una mueca y fruncía dulcemente

"Mira Kuran de ninguna manera voy a dejar a Ichiru con esos!" Zero dijo mirando fijamente a Aidou y Takuma "Ademas Ichiru es mi responsabilidad" Añadió mientras tomaba a Ichiru por el brazo su mirada era amenazadora.

"Y tu la mía" Kaname dijo tranquilamente aunque por dentro tenía ganas de tomar al cazador y hacerlo comprender que no era astuto que fuera con Ichiru. Por su parte Ichiru abrió sus bellos ojitos lila y miró a Kaname sorprendido, Zero se quedo callado por unos pocos segundos hasta que claro reacciono con tanta ira que Ichiru empezaba a separarse de su hermano, con la carita temerosa.

"QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO DE QUE SOY TU RESPONSABILIDAD, ESTAS LOCO KURAN YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN TUS ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS, NO SOMOS TUS PIEZAS, DEJANOS TRANQUILOS, PORQUE …" Zero se cayó necesitaba tomar aire, empezaba a respirar con dificultad, Ichiru nuevamente se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó

"Zero nii-san, tranquilo es que nuestro pap.. Cross le pidió a Kaname que nos protegiera" Ichiru sonrió y luego acarició el cabello de su gemelo lentamente. Kaname frunció pero le dolía cada vez que Zero era así, no podía comprenderlo.

"Bueno ya no hagan tanto drama, quiero regresar a la academia pronto" Shiki dijo sus ojos azules esperaban la respuesta de su primo quién tratando de calmar la situación cerró sus ojos, inhalo profundamente y miró a los dos gemelos

"Kiryuu se que es tu misión, pero recuerda que todos venimos por un propósito y ese fue saber quien es ese vampiro y capturarlo"

Ichiru apretó el brazo de su hermano tiernamente indicándole que escuchara a Kaname, Zero accedió a hacerlo, pues en realidad no había pensado en que Ichiru podría correr peligro.

"Bueno entonces Aidou e Ichiru ustedes dos van a ir hacia esas casas" Kaname dijo pero Zero objeto

**Extreme ways that help me**

**That help me out late at night**

**Extreme places I had gone**

**But never seen any light**

"No pienso dejar ir a Ichiru con ese chupasangre, que te sucede Kuran! Va a atacarlo" Zero dijo jalando a su hermanito consigo, ante esto Ichiru se sonrojó un poco pues Zero había comportado un poco posesivo con el pequeño.

"Bueno entonces que vaya conmigo" Kaname dijo burlonamente, de vez en cuando le gustaba ver enojado a ese bello chico, pues cada vez que se enojaba sus ojitos lila brillaban con tal intensidad, pareciendo estrellitas.

"NI LOCO .. mejor que vaya con ese" Zero dijo refiriéndose a Takuma, Ichiru volteó para ver de quien se trataba, unos bellos ojos esmeralda lo veian con ternura haciendo que el pequeño de los Kiryuu se sonrojara y ocultara su mirada.

"Takuma tu e Ichiru van a ir" Takuma asintió por una parte Zero estaba un poco mas tranquilo de que Ichiru fuera con el rubio, ya que parecía ser el mas tranquilo y conciente de todos los vampiros que estaban ahí.

"Takuma-sama no se preocupe, yo me puedo defender así que si hay problemas vamos a arreglárnoslas" Ichiru rió dulcemente y caminaba hacia ese bello rubio "Yo también soy un cazador"

"Ichiru" Zero lo llamó antes de que se fuera con Takuma, su pequeño hermano volteó a verlo, sus ojitos estaban contentos Ichiru estaba muy feliz porque iba a tener una misión y estaba con vampiros, ambos cazadores y vampiros estaban ayudándose mutuamente "Cuídate" Dijo por fin mientras Ichiru sonrió y su cabeza se movía indicando que lo haría

"Aidou y Kain ustedes van hacia esas casas, cualquier cosa rara no duden en avisarme" Kaname ordenó a ambos primos

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Claro Aidou iba molesto pues quería conocer al pequeño Kiryuu que le parecía fascinante sobre todo ese aroma dulce de su sangre

"Seiren, Shiki" Kaname miró a la vampiro de cabellos azules y a su primo, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Shiki no pudo recordar los incidentes que habían tenido en la academia, cuando Rido intentaba secuestrar a Yuki. Kaname desvió su mirada pero su voz era fría "Ustedes van a rodear aquellas casas, mientras Kiryuu y Yo vamos en busca del vampiro" Los vampiros hicieron una leve reverencia y obedecieron desapareciendo también.

**Dirty basements, dirty noise**

**Dirty places coming through**

**Extreme worlds alone**

**Did you ever like it planned?**

Pronto Kaname y Zero quedaron solos, había mucho silencio, tan incomodo para Zero y tranquilizador para Kaname, podía observar cada movimiento que hacía su amado ángel. Estaba algo agitado, como si sintiera que algo malo fuera a pasar. Kaname entrecerró sus ojos y avanzó mas cerca del chico

"Kiryuu que pasa" Preguntó, el mismo podía sentir un ambiente pesado, la presencia de un ser imponente, eso le preocupaba a Kaname, tenía que proteger a su amado.

**I would stand in line for this**

**There's always room in life for this**

"No pasa nada y ya vamonos Kuran" Zero contestó, para sorpresa de Kaname la voz del cazador no tenía odio, pero tampoco era dulce, era una voz normal, lo que para Kaname fue algo satisfactorio así que obedeció y siguió al bello ángel que caminaba entre los callejones con la luna iluminando sus cabellos plateados haciéndolos brillar.

"Deja de observarme Kuran, me pones ner.. Olvidalo!" Zero dijo sintiendo la presencia de Kaname cada vez más cerca de él. Kaname sonrió pícaramente

_**Ichiru y Takuma**_

"Hay que estar precavidos por si algo malo sucede" Takuma miró a Ichiru y este le sonrió

"Si Takuma-sama, no quiero que le pase nada a mi nii-san" Ichiru contestó mientras ambos chicos caminaban por una de las casas vacías.

"Tienes razón Ichiru-kun, y por favor dime Takuma" El vampiro de ojos esmeralda miró al pequeño ambas miradas se cruzaron e Ichiru se sonrojó nuevamente

"Esta bien Takuma, pero entonces tu también puedes decirme Ichiru" El pequeño niño contestó sonriendo dulcemente para aquel bello rubio, esto hizo que Takuma quisiera abrazar al chico pero

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

"_No que pienso, además Zero me mata… pero este niño es tan tierno" _Takuma sonrió también pronto los dos se encontraron con un niño pequeño, Ichiru ya estaba a punto de acercarse al infante pero Takuma lo tomo por el brazo jalándolo a su cuerpo

"T..takuma" El pequeño cazador hablo con otro sonrojo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojitos miraban a Takuma con ternura, Takuma cayo rendido ante esa bella mirada, no quería que algo le pasara al jóven humano

"Puede ser una trampa" Después dijo mientras soltaba a Ichiru y ambos caminaban sigilosamente al pequeño. Por unos minutos aquel pequeño infante se parecía a ambos Zero e Ichiru, tenía su cabello cortito en forma de honguito y sus ojos no podía distinguirse el color de su iris, por la oscura noche, pero brillaban, ese brillo le recordó algo a Ichiru y susurró el nombre de su hermano "Zero.." pronto el pequeño niño se transformó en un horrible monstruo, sus ojos eran rojizos, era muy alto, tenía garras y gruñía diabólicamente

"ICHIRU!" Takuma gritó observando como la bestia se abalanzaba contra el bello niño, sin pensarlo dos veces Takuma sacó su katana y pronto apareció arriba de aquella bestia que vilmente se atrevía a lastimar al pequeño.

"Takuma, ayuda!" El chico gritaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de aquella bestia, ya que en el instante en que la bestia se le lanzó, le había podido quitar su arma y lanzado lejos. Con aquellas garras rasgaba en la camisa de Ichiru y le provocaba rasguños que aunque eran leves ardían, porque lo hacían, Ichiru no lo sabía, pero dolían intensamente.

"Ichiru quiero que gires a la izquierda ya!" Takuma dijo mientras Ichiru lo miró a esos hermosos ojos verdes y rodó su cuerpo a la izquierda tal y como Takuma le dijo en ese momento Takuma insertó la katana en la bestia pero esta penetró con sus garras en la pierna el pequeño.

"AHHHHH!" Ichiru gritó sintiendo un horrible dolor en su cuerpo, sentía mareos y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, aquella herida dolía demasiado, picaba en su cuerpo, era como si le inyectaran veneno directamente en la sangre. Ichiru se retorcía para luego hacer su cuerpo bolita, el chico comenzaba a recordar de nuevo aquella vez que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Like it always does, always does**

"Ichiru me escuchas, Ichiru pro favor" Takuma hablaba una y otra vez el niño de ojos lila alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del rubio, y veía que se aproximaba, para Ichiru era la imagen de un angel que venía a protegerlo

"Ichiru todo va a estar bien, por favor no te duermas" Siguió hablando mientras un Ichiru ensangrentado y temblando miraba con sus ojitos temerosos a Takuma.

"Ta..Zero" El pequeño susurraba la voz de su hermano, quería a su hermano a su gemelo a su mitad, quería que su hermano viniera y lo protegiera

"Tranquilo Ichi…" Pronto la voz de Takuma se desvaneció, tal y como esos dulces ojos esmeraldas, Ichiru quedó solito, retorciendo su cuerpo de dolor, mientras pasos firmes se escuchaban, avanzando hacia él.

_**Aidou y Kain**_

"Crees que el vampiro ese esté aquí"? Un Aidou preguntaba con sus ojitos turquesa mirando la inexpresiva cara de su primo

"No pero.." Kain escuchó un grito y pronto el aroma a sangre empezaba a inundar el aire, sus ojos miel se turnaban rojizos y Aidou comenzaba a ponerse algo impaciente

**Extreme songs that told me**

**They helped me down every night**

**I didn't have much to say**

**I didn't get above the light**

"Esa aroma, es sangre.. sangre de" Kain inhalaba una y otra vez tratando de resistir pero el aroma era tan dulce y delicioso

"Ichiru-kun" Aidou susurró un poco preocupado.

Pronto ambos primos corrieron hasta donde el aroma de sangre empezaba a sentirse con mayor intensidad. Cada vez que se acercaban su sed se hacia presente.

De pronto ambos primos fueron a toda velocidad, se encontraron con la katana de Takuma, pero ni el rubio ni el pequeño Kiryuu estaban ahí. En el piso había varios rastros de sangre, el aroma era tan fuerte que ni Aidou ni Kain podían resistirse al aroma.

"Esta es la katana de Takuma!" Aidou dijo preocupado, sus ojitos turquesa miraban con tanta preocupación, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Takuma, pero lo que le preocupaba más es que Ichiru el niño lindo estaba con él, y la sangre en el piso era del pequeño cazador

_**Mientras**__** tanto Kaname y Zero**_

"Ichiru…." Zero susurró, el chico de ojos lilas tenía sus ojitos llenos de preocupación, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, Zero estaba tenso muy temeroso, Kaname notó a Zero y sus ojos chocolate miraron a su bello ángel, algo no estaba nada bien, y cuando Kaname escuchó a Zero pronunciar el nombre de su hermano con dolor, Kaname se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado con el hermano de su bello ángel.

**I closed my eyes and closed myself**

**And closed my world and never opened**

**Up to anything**

**That could get me along**

"Kiryuu que sucede?" Kaname pregunto suavemente, viendo la expresión de su niño, le dolía tanto ver a Zero en este momento, aquellos bellos ojos lila habían dejado de brillar

"Te dije Kuran! Maldita sea te lo dije! ICHIRU! El tenia que venir conmigo.. Tengo que encontrarlo yo debo de encontrarlo, es mi única familia" Zero decía una y otra vez, estaba tan preocupado se sentía impotente, sabía que alguien había lastimado a su hermanito.

"Kiryuu tranquilízate" Kaname dijo pero sus ojos veían a Zero con tristeza

"QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTAS ESTUPIDO! COMO TE SENTIRIAS TU SI ALGO LE PASARA A TU QUERIDA YUKI?" Zero dijo, sus bellos ojitos lila comenzaban a humedecer y las lágrimas involuntariamente salían de sus mejillas. En ese momento Kaname comprendió como se sentía Zero, si algo le pasaba a Yuki, Kaname no se lo perdonaría, pues aquella niña era su hermana menor, pero ahora ver a su bello niño llorando Kaname no pudo evitar acercarse a Zero

"Escúchame, Takuma está con él, así que si algo malo pasa, Takuma va a defender a Ichiru y lo va a proteger" Kaname dijo, en verdad quería acercarse al niño, limpiar aquellas lagrimas y abrazarlo con fuerza, no soltarlo, pero sabía que no podría, así que simplemente le dio a Zero una calida mirada.

**I had to close down everything**

**I had to close down my mind**

**Too many things to cover me**

**Too much can make me blind**

Zero respiraba agitadamente, podía oler el dulce aroma de la sangre de Ichiru, y se preocupaba mucho de que ese vampiro mordiera a Ichiru. Temía tanto por su hermano, ser mordido por un sangre pura no era nada agradable. Las memorias de cuando Zero fue mordido por esa mujer empezaban a reproducirse en su mente. Zero no podía permitir que le pasara eso a su Ichiru, su hermano era su felicidad, no dejaría que nadie le quitara esa sonrisa a Ichiru, que nadie le quitara esa luz que llevaba

"Mi lord que hacemos con este, podemos cenarlo?" Uno de los siervos de Rido preguntaba mientras saboreaba con la mirada la sangre fluyendo del pequeño Kiryuu

"No! Nadie va a tocarlo, quiero que el cazador vea como acabo con su hermano" Rido decía mientras avanzaba hacia el cuerpo, de pronto otro vampiro aparecio con el cuerpo inconciente de Takuma

"Y que nos dices de él?" El vampiro dijo, sus garras rasgaban en el cuello de Takuma

"No, el está prohibido, su abuelo y yo hicimos un pacto" Rido contesto secamente

"Pero amo por favor" El vampiro insistía nuevamente

"Esta bien, después de todo nadie se va a enterar" Rido sonrió perversamente el se acercó a Takuma y sus colmillos comenzaron a asomarse, bruscamente Rido rasgó el suave cuello del rubio y sus colmillos penetraron succionando sangre del noble. Después de beber lo suficiente otros dos vampiros bebieron de Takuma dejándolo pálido y casi muerto.

**I've seen so much in so many places**

**So many heartaches, so many faces**

**So many dirty things**

**You couldn't even believe**

"Muy bien ahora a disfrutar de mi venganza" Rido dijo mientras tomaba el debil cuerpo de Ichiru

Zero no podía dejar de sudar, sus ojos lila miraban a todos lados tratando de capturar el aroma de su hermano, pero pronto la sangre de Takuma pudo ser olida. Tanto Kaname como Zero se miraron y Zero trago saliva rogando por que nada malo le pasara a su pequeño. Kaname no podía dejar de mirar a Zero pero pronto el vampiro sangre pura sintió una fuerte presencia que se acercaba, y luego ese dulce aroma, tan dulce como el aroma de Zero, Kaname supo inmediatamente que se trataba nada mas que Rido, su tío, y que este venía con el hermano de Kiryuu

Zero también sintió la presencia y en escasos segundos Rido apareció frente a ambos el cazador y el sangre pura. En sus brazos llevaba a un inconciente Ichiru, se podían ver lágrimas saliendo de los ojos cerrados de Ichiru. Al parecer Rido había dormido a Ichiru pero no quito el dolor que sentía el pequeño. Aquellos rasguños que le había provocado el vampiro que lo atacó llevaban consigo una especie de veneno, con eso Rido también era capaz de controlar a Ichiru y hacer lo que quisiera con el pequeño. Era casi como un lazo que claro esta solo Rido podía quitar.

"Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermano maldito chupasangre asqueroso!" Zero gritó mientras sacaba su Bloody Rose y apuntaba a Rido en la cabeza.

"Vaya vaya vaya… pero que grata sorpresa" Rido dijo en tono burlesco mientras una de sus uñas rasgaba la mejilla de Ichiru haciendola sangrar, y después con su largo dedo removió un poco de la sangre y lamio su dedo para saborearle

"Debo decir que su sangre es deliciosa nadie ha bebido de él, que alegría saber que Yo seré el primero" Rido miro a Zero, era tan placentero ver como el cazador se moría de coraje e impotencia al mismo tiempo. Y que sus ojos lilas lanzaban ráfagas de furia contra el mayor de los Kuran

"Rido, que haces deja en paz a Kiryuu el humano no te ha hecho nada" Kaname dijo levantando el tono de su voz y expandiendo su aura. Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaban a romperse haciendo un gran estruendo

"A mi no me atemorizas con eso mi querido sobrino" Rido dijo riendo "Pero después aclaramos cuentas tu y Yo" Dijo a Kaname y luego miro al cazador "Tu, maldito cazador, te osaste a dispararme con esa maldita arma que llevas ahora" Zero gruñó, necesitaba quitar a Ichiru de sus asquerosos brazos para después dispararle a aquel asqueroso chupasangre. Dispararle una y otra vez hasta desaparecer su vil existencia

**I would stand in line for this**

**It's always good in life for this**

"DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS" Zero gritó

"Umm pues no quiero, de hecho este niño es muy hermoso no lo crees mi querido sobrino" Rido comentó viendo como Kaname se tensaba "Me pregunto si tu sangre sabe igual a la de tu hermano" Esta vez su mirada fue dirigida a Zero

"Tu no vas a tocar a nadie maldito ser" Zero decía. Pronto Kaname se puso delante de Zero y comenzó una batalla mental contra Rido, al oir aquellas palabras hizo que Kaname se enfadara, nadie iba a tocar a Zero o a Ichiru, y mucho menos morderlo. Ambos niños eran preciados para Kaname, pero sobre todo Zero. _"No te voy a permitir que muerdas a Zero, ese angel es mio"_ Kaname pensaba ya una vez alguien había atacado a Zero, creando así un rechazo y odio hacia los vampiros por parte del cazador, pero ahora Kaname no iba a permitir eso. Ichiru era alguien importante para su Zero, así que iba a proteger al pequeño, solo para no provocar dolor a Zero

"Te equivocas, ya tengo todo planeado. Cuando termine con tu preciado hermano, voy a saborear tu sangre y algo más. En verdad esa carita tuya es muy bella" Rido dijo mientras lamía su labio inferior de forma sensual. Kaname se puso furioso, nadie iba a tocar a Zero, justo cuando iba a hacer su ataque contra su tío. Otra presencia apareció en la escena y ganandole a Kaname, tomó el cuerpo de un inconciente Ichiru en sus brazos y huyó fuera del lugar. Por otra parte Zero también se percato del nuevo ser, pero no perdio tiempo y le disparó a Zero. Nadie se dio cuenta que cuando el nuevo ser tomaba a Ichiru también había herido gravemente a Rido, y ahora con las balas de Zero el sangre pura trataba de alejarse entre las sombras.

Kaname quedó estatico, pero cuando vió a Zero salir corriendo del lugar no dudo en seguirlo.

"Kiryuu espera" _Zero por favor no hagas nada estupido _Kaname se decía mientras corría tras su bello ser. Pronto una sombra negra estaba agachada en el piso, en sus brazos tenía a Ichiru a quien acariciaba con la palma de su mano en la mejilla herida del pequeño y esta sanaba inmediatamente.

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

"Alejate de él" Zero dijo con preocupación, quien fuera aquel ser no tenía una aura amenazante, incluso Zero llegaba a sentirse tranquilo.

Pronto la sombra se volteó revelando unos bellos ojos de color gris. De pronto el ser se puso de pie, colocando en el piso el cuerpo de Ichiru, el pequeño Kiryuu ya no parecía estar sufriendo y Zero tampoco sentía el dolor

De pronto esos ojos grises cambiaron la tonalidad de su iris a un miel, Zero se quedo sin habla y de pronto el sangre pura de ojos marrón apareció detrás de Zero

"Zero" El chico de ojos miel habló dulcemente

"H..HARU" Zero dijo dulcemente, Kaname miró sorprendido tenía muchas preguntas.

Pronto los demas vampiros de la clase nocturna llegaron. Kain cargaba a un muy mal herido Takuma mientras que Aidou miraba con descontento al nuevo presente

"Tranquilo Zero, Ichiru va a estar bien" El gentil chico sonrió al niño de ojos lila, Zero no quitaba la vista de esos bellos ojos miel. Y pronto un Kaname comenzaba a ponerse celoso

Kaname estaba intranquilo, como es que Zero estaba siendo tan cordial con aquel ser, si no era mas que un vampiro… Kaname sintió bien la presencia del nuevo y pudo percatarse que no era un vampiro cualquiera era un sangre pura. Y desde cuando Zero dejaba que alguien le hablara así. Kaname estaba furioso y triste, porque Zero no decía nada, porque no gritaba una palabra de desprecio ante ese ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ichiru comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido y luego

"Nii-sama, Zerito por favor que no me lastimen ahh Zeroo" Ichiru tenía sus bellos ojitos cerrados, se retorcía otra vez. Zero no dudo en acercarse a su pequeño gemelo. Pronto el nuevo sangre pura se agachó junto a Zero

"Tranquilo, Ichiru está bien, he podido extraer el veneno que le habían inyectado. Solo va a ser un mal sueño para él." Haru dijo mientras Zero asintió con la cabeza, su fleco cubriendo sus ojos pero algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por esa suave y muy blanca piel

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**Like it always does, always does**

"Te extrañé" Zero susurró muy bajito pero lamentablemente Kaname escuchó eso y su corazón comenzó a romperse en pedazos


	6. El Angel Que Quiero Yo

**Hola! Otra vez escribiendo aunque mi cap 5 me decepciono un poco, ya se que quieren que Kaname y Zero esten juntos pero pues como ven me gusta el drama y pues siempre he sentido que Kaname le gusta jugar con sus amigos y pues la unica que le importaba era Yuki aghh hehehehe y pues ahora si merece sufrir un poco. **

**Buenoo ke kren tengo una pequeña idea quiero que Maria Kurenai sea hermana de nuestros adorados gemelos hehe pero pues Maria fue secuestrada de bebe y llevada con otra familia. Y pues asi queda Aidou con Maria nop? hehehe **

**Bueno en este cap es un flash back sobre como Haru y Zero se conocieron y aqui esta mi descripicon de Haru hehe incluso voy a hacer una manupulacion y subir la imagen mostrando a Zero, Haru y Kaname jejejee esta en mi profile pic hahaha chequenla! No me odien porfa pero eske en mi historia esta es la razon por la que Zero realmente odia a los vampiros y en especial a los sangre pura**

**Bueno lean y ya saben reviews hehehehe! **

**Canción para inspirarme- Angel (versión en español) Robbie Williams**

**Chapter 6**

**-El Angel Que Quiero Yo-**

**_Familia Okamoto_**

_En las afueras de Tokio cubierta de arboles estaba la mansión Okamoto, una bella casa de color blanco, con enormes jardines cubiertos de flores. La mansión constaba de 3 pisos. Cuando uno se dirigia a la casa recorría un gran camino, a ambos lados de este se podían observar los vastos jardines cubiertos de flores, en especial rosas azules, algo muy extraño ya que estas flores eran muy díficiles de conseguirse. __En ella vivían los muy distinguidos y respetados sangre pura Okamoto. _

_Esta familia por lo general pasaba largos ratos en su mansión, los miembros de esta se mantenían alejados de los asusntos del Consejo de Vampiros, la razón era muy simple, desde hacía varios años el Consejo se había corrompido, los vampiros que trabajaban ahí solo buscaban relaciones con los sangre pura para incrementar su poder. Es por eso que la familia Okamoto había roto relaciones con el consejo y con varias casas de familias nobles. _

_Los Okamoto eran muy conocidos en todo el mundo pues su linaje era tan viejo que incluso había miembros que habían sido fundadores de la raza de vampiros. Al tener un gran linaje la familia Okamoto era tradicional pero también le gustaba de disfrutar cada epoca, pues ya habían estado en este mundo por mas 10 mil años._

_Isao y Naomi eran dos bellos vampiros sangre pura. Naomi pertenecía a la Familia de Sangre Puras Akiyama, ella era una mujer muy hermosa de ojos miel y cabellos rubios delgada, de facciones finas y extremadamente blanca, su piel parecía de porcelana y era tan suave como la seda. La bella Naomi contrajo matrimonio con otra poderosa familia de Sangre Puras los Okamoto, se casó con el menor de los hombres Isao, Isao era heredero al trono de la familia Okamoto, Isao tenía apariencia de principe sus cabellos eran castaños claros y sus ojos eran de un color gris y tonalidades plata._

_Naomi e Isao siempre fueron una familia pacífica, tenían algunas relaciones con familias nobles y con otros sangre pura, incluso habían llegado a entablar amistad con la Familia Kuran. Justamente dos años después de que Kuran Juuri diera a luz a su primer hijo Kuran Kaname la bella Naomi había dado a luz a un varoncito al quien pusieron el nombre de Haru, ya que el día en que nació el pequeño sangre pura, el sol había resplandecido con mucha intensidad._

_Naomi Okamoto y Juuri Kuran se frecuentaban, incluso antes de que se decidiera que Kaname y Yuuki estuvieran comprometidos, Juuri había pensado en el pequeño Haru como una muy buena opción para su querida hija Yuki._

_Por el mismo temor que Juri tenía por su hija, Naomi también temía por el pequeño Haru, pues muchos vampiros de estratos menores en especial aquellos exhumanos tendían a secuestrar a los hijos de los sangre pura para beber su sangre, cosa que era un crimen espantoso._

_Después de la muerte de la familia Kuran, la familia Okamoto tomo medidas para evitar que algo le sucediera al pequeño Haru, y entonces el chico fué enviado a un internado especial para los hijos de los sangre pura. _

_Durante las semanas de verano Haru iba a casa para pasar tiermpo con sus padres a quienes amaba, y sus padres tambien adoraban pasar rato con su hermoso hijo. Pues casi no lo veían. Haru había sido internado a la corta edad de cuatro años._

** Asi es la ley Hay un angel hecho para mi **

******Te conoci…el tienpo se me fue Tal como llego**  


_Okamoto Haru era un bello niño de cuatro años, sus cabellos era rubio oscuro aunque tenía algunos reflejos naranjas, sus ojos eran algo intrigantes pues su color original era miel, pero tendían a cambiar de tonalidad a un gris plata muy bello, como los de su padre. A pesar de que tenía cuatro años Haru era un niño extremadamente bello, sus mejillas estaban sonrojaditas y su piel era muy blanca como la de su madre. Cabellos lacios que le llegaban un poco abajo de la oreja. El pequeño principe era tan bello que muchas mujeres comenzaban a intentar visitar a la familia para que sus hijas tuvieran posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con el pqeueño (claro cuando este fuera mayor) y como la familia Okamoto no tenía objeción en que su hijo se casara con la hija de algun noble, muchas casas de nobles trataban de hacer reuiniones._

_Haru era un pequeño muy tímido, bueno al principio porque cuando se sentía en confianza era un tremendo diablillo ademas de ser algo mimado. Pero eso no le quitaba el gran corazón que tenía._

**_7 años después_**

**_Un día que Haru conocería lo que es el amor_**

_Okamoto Haru un pequeño de once años y de belleza arrebatadora caminaba de regreso a casa, por suerte de él, el internado en el que estudiaba había construido un nuevo campus, cerca de la casa del pequeño Haru, así el niño podía ir a visitar a sus padres si asi lo deseaba._

_De camino a casa Haru pasó por una zona en donde había algunos puestos con flores, Haru sabía que su madre adoraba las rosas así que para sorprender a su madre Haru decidió comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, pero pronto sus ojitos color miel observaron aquella rosa, que era tan especial y única, era de color azul violeta, era una flor extraña pues esas flores casi no se daban. Haru decidió comprar aquella flor también._

_El pequeño Haru iba por la calle, hacía algo de frío pues el invierno iba acercandose poco a poco aunque la nieve ya estaba presente. Así que usando un abrigo de color beige, pantalones capri color negro, una bufanda blanca y sus guantes. Cargaba sus rosas, en verdad el pequeño se veía muy lindo y cuando caminaba por la calle la gente lo veía y dejaba salir suspiros._

_Era momento de cruzar una de las avenidas principales y Haru esperaba a que el semaforo indicara la luz verde para que pudiera avanzar. En eso el pequeño escuchó unos pequeños gemiditos y olía lo que parecían ser lagrimas. Como todo sangre pura y vampiro Haru podía identificar el olor las cosas solo con su olfato. Sabía que los gemiditos provenían de el callejon cercano. Haru debía ir a casa pero también quería ir a checar de que se trataba eso. Quién lloraba en el callejón?._

_Haru decidió ir a averiguar y con paso rápidos llegó al callejón, se adentro en él y lo que vió ahí lo dejo atonito. En el frío piso que estaba cubierto por nieve se encontraba el cuerpecito sin ropa de un niño de la misma edad que Haru. La piel de ese pequeño tenía algunos moretones, no podía ver el color de sus ojos pero Haru distinguió lo que podía ser el cabello del pequeño, eran unos cabellos plateados. Con sus ojitos bien cerrados el pequeño niño daba suaves sollozos y las lagrimas se corrían por sus mejillas. Haru estaba paralizado, nunca antes había visto una escena así, pero lo que lo asustó o más bien impacto fue el otro ser que estaba ahí. Era un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 50 años, y digo aparenta porque era un vampiro, y uno clase A. Haru se tensó al ver a aquel hombre remover sus pantalones y de pronto sacar su miembro mientras volteaba al pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y lo posicionaba en cuatro patas, la espalda del chico era lo que el hombre ahora veía. El niño de cabellos plateados abrió sus ojitos. Haru vió unos bellos ojos color lila, eran unos ojos extremadamente hermosos, pero ahora estaban cubiertos de lagrimas._

_Aquel hombre empujó la espalda del pequeño hacía el piso haciendo que su pecho tocara la fría y cortante nieve, lentamente el hombre removía la ropa interior del menor y disponía a meter su enorme miembro en la parte mas delicada y privada del pqueño. Haru se tensó estaba como congelado, nunca había visto algo así y no sabía que hacer. Por suerte el nivel A no había sentido la prescencia de Haru pero el chico de ojos lila si la había sentido. Pronto sus ojitos se movieron hacía donde estaba parado observando Haru. Haru vió esos bellos ojos lila mirarlo, ahora podía observarlos bien, eran hermosos con un brillo tan especial. Haru supo de inmediato que no quería que le pasara nada al pequeño, su mirada era tan triste , perdida y necesitaba_

_"Alejese ahora" Haru dijo el timbre de su voz era fuerte incluso para un niño de 11 años._

_Pronto el nivel A se tensó pues aunque era un sangre pura el pequeño Okamoto era superior a él._

_"Dije que se alejara" Haru dijo, a comparación de los demas vampiros cuando Haru se enojaba o incluso cuando andaba ambriendo sus ojos no se turnaban carmesí, si no que su tonalidad se cambiaba a ese color gris plata. El pequeño de ojos lila miró con mucha tristeza esperando que en algún momento le arrebataran otra cosa. Porque como fuera Kiryuu Zero ya había perdido a sus padres, habia sido separado de su hermano. Había sido mordido por una sangre pura y transformado en un monstruo. Y ahora un ser de esos iba a quitarle la ultima cosa pura que tenía._

**Y te falle, te hice daño****Tantos años yo**

_"Mis disculpas Okamoto-sama" El vampiro dijo con un tono enojado pues no había disfrutado del pequeño de cabellos platas, pero en fín otro día lo haría pues siempre lo encontraba._

_Cuando el hombre se fue Haru caminó hacía el pequeño de ojos lila y rapido se quito su abrigo colocandolo en la muy herida espalda del niño. Zero se puso en posición de ataque, pues cuando sintió una mano que tocaba su espalda el pequeño se espanto. SUs lagrimas no cesaban y sus ojitos ya estaban muy rojos._

_"Vete de aqui chupsangre" Zero gritó aunque estaba triste aunque iba a ser violado, su mente decía que todos los vampiros eran malos y que no se debía confiar en ninguno de ellos._

"_Tranquilo yo no quería que te pusieras así, me llamo Haru" Haru dijo ya ayudando al pequeño a levantarse, aunque cuando Zero trató de hacerlo la primera vez casi resbala pues su piernas estaban debiles_

_"Yo no le digo mi nombre a extraños" Zero contrestó, el pequeño continuaba llorando pero aún así estaba a la defensiva._

_Haru rió dulcemente "Pero yo no soy un extraño ya te dije mi nombre Okamoto Haru" El pequeño Haru dijo otra vez mientras hacía una reverencia. Zero abrió sus ojitos lila y frunció ligeramente su ceño. -Acaso el chico había hecho una reverencia a Zero?- Pues Zero no lo sabía pero al ver Haru sentía protección y no tenía rencor ni odio._

_"Zero" El pequeño dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y se paraba derechito, ya no temblaba ni lloraba y ahora era el quien hacia una reverencia a Haru._

**Pase por todo sin pensar****Te ame si casi amar**

**Y al final, quien me salvo**

_"Oye no tienes que hacer eso" Haru dijo tiernamente viendo que el pequeño angel de ojos lila hacia una ligera reverencia_

_"Amm bueno esque yo.."Zero se sonrojó levemente y se puso derechito otra vez, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo que seguía herido, sentía un poco de frío._

_"Bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa, no te preocupes mis papás van a cuidarte" Haru sonrió amablemente al pequeño y tomó la manito del angel._

**El angel que quiero yo…**

_"No yo no quiero ir con mas chupasangres" Zero dijo, su carita se ponía tensa y sus bellos ojos lila estaban llorosos pronto las lagrimas no tardarían en salir_

_"Tranquilo, no somos como los demas" Haru trató de acercarse a Zero_

_"No es verdad ustedes son todos iguales ustedes maldi OUCH.."Zero gritó en dolor, su espalda en verdad estaba lastimada y las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus blancas y suaves mejillas. _

_"Estas bien?" Haru preguntó un poco intranquilo ya que el bello angelito estaba llorando y eso en verdad le entristecia, Haru pensaba que tal vez él y el bello angel podrían ser grandes amigos, y por eso ansiaba proteger al niño._

_Haru ayudó a Zero a caminar ya que el pobre niño de ojos lila apenas y podia moverse, pero como todo buen cazador y un Kiryuu, Zero caminó hasta la casa de Haru, claro que se apoyaba un poco en el cuerpo del castaño. Haru permitia a Zero recargarse en él, pues no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su nuevo amigo. Aunque Haru tenía la misma edad que el pequeño Zero el chico de ojos miel era muy maduro para su edad. Y a comparación de otros chicos de su rango Haru siempre trataba de entablar amistad con personas de su rango y de estratos inferiores. Haru era un chico muy amable que creía en la igualdad de las clases de vampiros e incluso creia que los vampiros y humanos podían coexistir. Claro eso lo había escuchado de sus padres, pero el lo llevaba mas a practica. Pues cuando estaba en la escuela el tambien tenía amigos humanos, que se encontraba en la calle pues una escuela de niños humanos estaba cerca de la suya._

**De nuevo tuuuuu **

**Te cuelas en mis huesos **

**Dejandome tu beso Junto al corazon  
**

_Pronto llegaron a la mansión Okamoto, Zero abrió sus bellos ojitos lila que observaban la enorme y blanca casa, también veía los hermosos jardines, sus labios formaban una bella sonrisa aunque las lagrimas seguían en su rostro._

_Haru sonrió al ver al pequeño que estaba facinado con la casa -tal vez Otou-san y Oka-san quieran adoptarlo-Haru penso y pronto abrió la puerta permitiendo a Zero entrar primero. _

_La casa era realmente hermosa y por dentro estaba elegantemente decorada con estilos victorianos, unas escaleras se veían al fondo tenían una alfombra blanca. De lado izquierdo se observaba una estancia con muebles de cedro blanco y una mesita de cristal. Grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas largas cortinas de terciopelo blanco. En el centro de la estancia había una chimenea, Zero suspiró recordando a su pequeño hermanito Ichiru y cuanto amaba sentarse junto a la chimenea. Arriba de esta en la pared se encontraba el cuadro de una bella pareja y ambos tenían en sus brazos un bebe. Zero se quedo admirando._

_La casa se había llenado de la dulce aroma a sangre que pertenecia a Zero, uno de los sirvientes de la casa se sintió atraído por el olor y pronto aparecio en la estancia_

_"Jóven Okamoto" El sirviente dijo, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos_

_"Haru eres tú" Una voz preocupada se escuchó arriba en las escaleras y pronto la bella Naomi bajaba a paso rápido sintiendo un suave aroma a sangre, preocupada la bella mujer miro a su hijo y luego al bello angel que estaba con sus ojitos lila observando el retrato de los Okamoto_

_"Oka-san, uno vampiro sangre pura quiso" Haru quedó callado pues le irritaba recordar cuando Zero era casi violado "Ese cretino trató de hacer daño a Zero" Haru dijo con una voz tierna y su mamá sonrio dulcemente_

**Y otra vez tuuu **

**Abriendome tus alas **

**Me sacas de las malas..rachas del dolor**

_"Tranquilo Haru, que bueno que lo trajiste, pero que sucedió, debes decirme de quien se trataba" Naomi dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño Zero_

_"Noo no se acerque" Zero grito, pues al sentir la imponente prescencia de la sangre pura su cuerpecito se tenso recordando lo sucedido_

_"Zero tranquilo, ella no te va a hacer nada" Haru dijo quedando en frente del pequeño, sus ojos miel mirando tierna y dulcemente aquellos lila con lagrimas_

_"No me lastimen por favor" El pequeño Zero estaba nervioso y muy asustado, las imagenes de su casi violación venían a su mente de nuevo_

_"Tranquilo pequeño, estas a salvo aqui" Naomi hablo mientras con cuidado removía el abrigo de la espalda de Zero, la mujer se quedo pasmada, la bella piel del angel estaba rasgada horrorosamente, y el hielo había quemado su piel. Sangre se deslizaba por su espalda y la piel de sus brazos tambien había sido rasgada._

_"Ayudalo por favor" Haru pidió a su mamá dulcemente, Naomi todavía horrorizada por lo que le habían hecho al pequeño asisntió, Naomi era vampiro, pero era de una clase rara, bueno era una sangre pura pero su familia podía contenerse al ver la sangre. Incluso su familia podía vivir varios años sin alimentarse de sangre. Por esa razón Haru no había atacado a Zero._

_"Haru será mejor que llames a tu padre" Haru movió su cabecita y pronto salió corriendo en busca de su padre_

_"Tranquilo pequeño, vas a ver que esta pesadilla va a terminar" Naomi habló dulcemente_

**Por que tu eres.. **

**El angel que quiero yo**

_Pronto Zero comenzaba a sentir como sus ojitos se cerraban y su carita estaba palida, realmente palida, eso era debido al exceso de sangre que había perdido, sin decir que su cuerpo había sido cruelmente lastimado por el frio hielo. Haru subió corriendo las escaleras y entro al despacho de su padre, ahi estaba tranquilamente leyendo Isao Okamoto, pronto se sorprendió al ver la carita de su adorado hijo Haru, de aquellos ojos miel salian lagrimas_

_"Otou-san por favor ayudalo, ayuda a Zero!" Haru decia una y otra vez jalando a su padre de su escritorio y conduciendolo hacia la estancia_

_Zero Se preguntaba el vampiro y seguia a su hijo, pronto el aroma a sangre llegó a su nariz y vió a su amada esposa con un niño en brazos, el pequeño de cabellos plateados se había desmayado, el vestido blanco que usaba Naomi ahora estaba cubierto de la sangre del angel_

_"Naomi" Isao susurró creyendo por unos momentos que Naomi había atacado al pequeño_

_"Un sangre pura trato de abusar de él, Haru lo encontro y lo trajo, no podía dejarlo ahí" Naomi dijo tranquilamente, en sus brazos tenía al pequeño_

_"Haru, viste quien era ese sangre pura" Isao pregunto mientras ahora el tomaba en brazos al pequeño Zero_

_"No lo vi bien Otou-san pero pude sentir su aura" Haru dijo sus ojos miel no quitaban la vista del pequeño Zero quien aun dormido sacaba lagrimas de sus bellos ojos_

_"Y quien era?" Naomi pregunto mientras los tres se trasnportaban a una habitación_

_"Un Kuran" Haru dijo y pronto miró al piso, sabía que sus padres estaban algo sorprendidos pues los Kuran eran conocidos por tratar de llevar la paz con los humanos, pero Haru había dicho la verdad, había sido un Kuran el que había tratado de abusar del pequeño Kiryuu_

_"Sera mejor que curemos las heridas del pequeño, ya mañana nos contara todo lo ocurrido" Isao dijo_

**Cuando estoy fatal **

**No se que hacer ni a donde ir**

_Zero fue curado con ayuda de Isao quien delicadamente paso una especie de pocima por la fragil espalda del menor, despues Naomi lo aropó con una pijama de seda y lo colocó en la cama, alrededor de el pudo unas suaves almohadas y con las sabanas de seda blanca tapaba al niño. Ahora Zero estaba durmiendo pacificamente, su carita parecía estar tranquila incluso sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo. Sus cabellos plateados se acomodaban a su rostro. Zero parecía un angelito que reposaba en su nubesita ya que toda la cama era de color blanco. Los tres vampiros miraron al pequeño. Naomi sonrió e Isao depospito un beso en la frente del menor, luego Haru beso la mejilla de Zero_

_"Dulces sueños Zero, ahora ya estas a salvo" Haru dijo dulcemente y los tres salieron del cuarto dejando descanzar al pequeño querubin que dormia dulcemente_

**_Tiempo Después_**

_Tiempo después de lo ocurrido Zero se quedo un tiempo viviendo con Haru, antes de que Yagari y Cross encontraran al pequeño. Zero algunas veces tenía pesadillas pues sabía que ese sangre pura no tardaría en lastimarlo de nuevo. Por suerte Haru siempre estaba ahi para velar por sus sueños. Ambos niños se habían hecho grandes amigos, incluso Zero había legado a sentir una especie de amor por Haru y Haru lo mismo pero mas fuerte por el lindo angel._

_"Zero" Haru le hablaba a Zero, ambos pequeños estaban acostados bajo la sombra del arbol de cerezas del jardin trasero de la mansión, los ojitos de Zero veían las nubes en el cielo_

**Me fijo en ti en ti… **

**Y te siento cerca…pensando en mi**

_"Dime Haru" Zero decia mientras parpadeaba algunas ocaciones_

_"Cuando encontremos a Ichiru, tu, yo y él vamos a vivir aqui con otou san y oka-san" Haru preguntó inocentemente al pequeño Zero_

_"Si" Zero dijo timidamente_

_"Entonces voy a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo y luego los tres seremos muy felices" Haru dijo riendo_

_"Haru" Zero se volteó para ver los bellos ojos miel de Haru_

_"Que pasa Zero?" Haru dijo_

_"Prometeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos" Zero dijo inocentemente_

**El cuerpo se me va… **

**Hacia donde tu estas**

_"Siempre mi querido angel" Haru dijo mientras levemente roso sus labios con los del lindo angel_

_En su habitación Isao y Naomi estaban sentados en el pequeño sofa mirando un album de fotografias_

_"Noaomi, ese pequeño se parece a esta niña" Isao decia mientras veían una fotografia de la familia Okamoto con la familia Kurenai_

_"Tienes razón, las mismas facciones, el mismo tono de piel incluso su cabello tiene tonos plata, y sus ojos son lila como los del pqueño Zero" Naomi decia mirando la foto de una bella niña de cabellos gris plata y ojitos lila_

_"Pero la pequeña Maria es hija de la familia Kurenai" Isao dijo_

_"A menos que.." Naomi dijo mientras una idea se le venia a la mente_

_Llego la noche y Zero estaba en su habitación, Haru estaba con el ambos pequeños estaban admirando el estrellado cielo, Haru abrazaba al pequeño angelito y Zero se sonrojaba poco a poco_

**Mi vida cambio **

**El angel que quero yo… **

_"Recuerda Zero que yo siempre estaré a tu lado" Haru decia mientras la luna reflejaba en los ojos lila del lindo angelito_

_"Lo se Haru" Zero dijo tiernamente_

_Zero miraba a las estrellas, preguntandose si algun dia podía tocarlas si algun dia podría volar para alcanzarlas y nunca irse de ellas_

_Después de todo ese ra el sueño de Zero alcanzar algun día las estrellas, sentir su calor y ver ese bello brillo que nunca se apagaba, junto a Haru y junto a Ichiru, los tres siendo felices y nuna sufriendo. Ambos pequeños disfrutando de la vida, riendo amanado viviendo felices. Sin recordar aquel pasado doloroso ni aquellos momentos de sufrimientos. Simplemente estando en las estrellas relajados_

**De nuevo tuuuu **

**Te guelas en mis huesos **

**Dejandome tu beso… Junto al corazon…**

**_En otro lugar_**

_"Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ese angel" Un Kaname de 13 años se preguntaba mientras observaba una estrella en el cielo, esta había captado su atención pues su brillo recordaba a unos bellos ojos lila, esos ojitos y ese dulce rostro._

_Si Kaname había quedaod flechado por esos bellos ojos lila esos hermosos ojitos que miraban perdidos a todos lados, y Kaname se sentía fatal al no saber en donde se hayaba, si alguna vez sería dichoso de ver esos dulces ojos. Si algun día podría acariciar la suave mejilla del pequeño y besar sus labios tiernamente._

**Y otra vez tuuuu **

**Abriendome tus alas **

**Me sacas de las malas…rachas del dolor**

_Aquel ser de exquisita belleza era lo único por lo que Kaname iba a luchar, porque cuando vio esos ojos por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en el mundo quedaba algo maravilloso un tesoro tan preciado, un ser tan puro que traería diicha a su vida. Kaname sabía que junto a ese angel ya no estaría solo, pues aunque era muy jóven ya había encontrado a su alma gemela al ser que lo completaria, el bello angel que lo alejaria de las tinieblas que lo acercaría de nuevo a la luz y le haría ver como es un mundo en donde el amor es la cosa mas hermosa que hay. En donde no hay dolor simplemente los dos amandose y viviendo eternamente felizmente_

_Ese bello niño era una alegría para el sangre pura, una luz que lo haría pelear ser fuerte y encontrarlo_

_"Espero que estes bien mi hermoso angel" Kaname dijo y luego fue a su cama para dormir, tal vez en sus sueños podría reencontrarse con el hermoso angel que había robado su corazón_

**Por que tu eres… **

**El angel que quiero yo**


	7. Parte 1

**Hola hola! Bueno aqui actualizo ya estoy contenta porque ya tengo nueva laptop jeje asi que ya podre actualizar mas seguido. Bueno estoy contenta de que les haya gustado mi OC Haru verdad que es muy lindo? Pero bueno el esconde un secreto jaja. Y ya se que tal vez quieren que Kaname y Zero esten juntos pero eso debe de esperar jaja. Bueno espero que disfruten este cap. Por cierto tengo mas ideas para nuevos fics. Pero por ahora me concentrare en este fic**

**Princess: Ha gracias y ps ke mal que no te cae Kaname es bien lindo!**

**Solcithooh: Pues solo dire que es un Kuran hehhehe y sip pobre de Zerin pero Haru va a tomar un papel importtante en su vida jajaja. Y me da gusto que te haya gustado Haru porque en verdad va a ser muy lindo y realmente ama a Zero jeje pero ntp Kaname y Zero van estar juntos hehe**

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: Si Maria va a ser hermana de los gemelos jeje y sip Haru es bien lindo en verdad no va a hacer nada contra Zero tal vez contra Kaname si porque es un Kuran y un Kuran trato de violar a Zerito. Hehehe**

**Pues bueno aqui vamos a comenzar el siguiente cap. Canción para inspirarme fue: zombie-cranberries y que creen tal vez aqui Kaname y Zero se muestren tiernos**

**Capitulo 7**

**-Una Esperanza Una Desilución 1-**

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, no quiero que te suceda nada ni a tí ni a Ichiru" Haru dijo mientras se ponía de pie cargando a un Ichiru inconciente

"Si pero dime que Ichiru va a estar bien" Zero miro a los ojos miel de Haru una mirada tierna pero a la vez preocupada. Haru sonrió tiernamente y luego bajaba la vista para ver a Ichiru, el pequeño estaba con sus ojitos cerrados y estaba tranquilo, eso había sido gracias a Haru

"Muy bien entonces vamonos" Haru dijo y comenzó a caminar, por lo visto había ignorado a los presentes porque claro esta que sabía muy bien que ahi estaba el heredero de los Kuran y sus -fieles amigos- o mas bien piezas.

Haru sabía muy bien todo acerca de Kaname Kuran, sabía que el no era el verdadero hermano de Yuki, si la pequeña niña infantil de ojos chocolate, también sabía acerca de la forma de actuar de Kaname, lo tenía bien estudiado. Y porque, la razón era simple cuando conocio a Zero las circunstancias en las que lo hizo no fueron muy agradables, el pequeño de ojos lila habia sido victima de intento de violación, y por quién por un Kuran, por ahora no lo sabía bien quien pudo haber sido pero la prescencia de ambos miembros Kuran estaba en el ambiente así que Haru sabía que debía de sacar lo antes posible de ese lugar a Zero y a su gemelo.

"Kiryuu ustedes deben de volver a la academia, Cross va a querer saber como ocurrió todo" Kaname dijo con un tono algo frío, su cara no denotaba enojo pero sus ojos, sus ojos marrón estaban fijos en una sola persona a la que ahora odiaba con toda su alma. Ese vampiro sangre pura de ojos miel.

"Callate Kuran, si no hubiera sido por tu estupida idea de que Takuma fuera con Ichiru en vez de mi, ahora mi hermano estaría sano" Zero dijo obviamente algo molesto, Haru venía a ayudar y Kaname quería demostrar que el era el único sangre pura que podía dar ordenes

"Kaname-sama mejor nos vamos y que Kiryuu se vaya con el vampiro ese, Takuma está muy mal" Aidou dijo tímidamente, sus ojitos turquesa miraban al cuerpo de Takuma que Shiki venía cargando.

Kaname dejo salir un suspiro, su aura estaba expandiendose haciendo que todos se debilitaran, todos menos Haru y los gemelos, Haru sabía que Kaname estaba molesto, pero no iba dejar que su ira fuera contra los bellos angelitos.

"Vamos Zero, veras que todo se va a arreglar" Haru le dijo a Zero mientras volteaba hacia atras para observar la mirada de odio de Kaname

"Pero a donde este maldito lugar es un pueblo fantasma" Zero apretaba sus puños, ahorita tenía tantas dudas desde como es que Haru se había aparecido después de tanto tiempo y si al extraer el veneno Ichiru estaría bien o algo peor si el maldito de Rido lo había mordido, si Ichiru era convertido en vampiro Zero nunca se lo perdonaría

"Tranquilo Kuran no lo mordió y se que tambien te debo explicaciones pero Zero" Haru giro para ver a Zero directamente a los ojos, esos bellos ojos lila que le facinaban, por otra parte sus ojos miel miraban con gentileza haciendo que Zero se sonrojara levemente "Nunca te abandoné y nunca lo haré es hora de partir" Haru dijo otra vez sintiendo como Kaname se llenaba de ira queriendo luchar contra el

"Esta bien a donde vamos a ir?" Zero decia perdiendose en esos calidos ojos miel

"A casa Zero" Haru dijo dandole a entender a Kaname que ya no era necesario que se quedara y que fuera a su escuelita para ayudar a su -amigo- vampiro que estaba tambien herido

"Kiryuu-kun ya tiene casa y es con Kaien y Yuki" Kaname dijo molesto, ese sangre pura planeaba llevarse a Zero, eso no lo permitiría jamas "Yuki te va a extrañar" continuó sabía que no debía de usar a Yuki, era su hermana pero sabía que Zero seguia queriendola y viendola como su hermana adoptiva

"Callate Kuran ese loco y la vampirita no son nada" Zero dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ichiru

Pronto Haru se dio cuenta de que era mejor ir con Kuran, asi podría vigilarlo y saber que se trae porque era claro que tenía cierto interes por los gemelos en especial en Zero

"Zero mejor vamos a la Academia Cross, Ichiru estará mejor ahi, el viaje a Tokio va a ser largo incluso si yo trato de usar mi velocidad, cuando Ichiru mejore los tres nos vamos a casa, como te prometí" Haru sonrio y eso hizo a Zero medio sonreir y a Kaname hacer una mueca de desagrado

_**Semanas Después**_

"Me alegra mucho saber que tenemos otro sangre pura con nosotros" Kaien Cross exclamaba felizmente sus ojitos brillaban con tanta felicidad ante eso Haru reía , Kaname por el contrario observaba a Kaien con recelo, estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados esperando a que hora lo tomaban en cuenta

"Kaname-kun no te parece que Haru va a ser de mucha ayuda?" Kaien preguntó ya con tono un poco serio pero con la misma sonrisa infantil

"No lo se no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones" Kaname dijo secamente

"Creeme Kaname-sama no tengo intenciones de nada, solo estoy aqui para proteger a Zero e Ichiru" Haru sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el loco de Kaien tambien sonriera parecia que aquellos dos se iban a llevar muy bien, pensaba Kaname

"Y Haru-kun como es que Zero y tu se conocen? Mi pequeño hijo no me habia contado de ti" Kaien dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes y se sentaba esperando como todo niño pequeño a escuchar una historia

"Pues lo salve cuando.." Aun para Haru era doloroso recordar ese momento, su silencio tomo interes por parte de Kaname quien ahora lo miraba fijamente "Alguien trató de" Haru suspiro ardia de coraje al recordar como ese miembro de la familia Kuran habia intentado lastimar a ese bello angelito "violarlo"

Ante esa confesión Kaien Cross se quedo helado y claro Kaname conservaba su expresión tranquila pero lentamente las ventanas empezaban a cuartearse, alguién se habia atrevido a hacer daño a su angel, quien habia sido ese infeliz, si lo encontraba acabaría con su vil existencia. Kaname estaba furioso,, si de por si saber que alguien mas lo habia mordido y convertido en vampiro y ahora ese infeliz quien era debia averiguarlo debia matarlo. De alguna manera daba gacias a Haru claro no iba a hacerlo frente a el tenia su orgullo. Probablemente este nuevo sangrepura entraria en su juego, un nuevo juego con nuevas piezas en donde el objeto de mas valor era Zero su bello angel.

"Haru debes de estar bromeando" Kaien dijo con tono preocupado pero Haru movio la cabeza negativamente

"No temo decir que no, y que ese mal nacido no era nadie mas que un Kuran!" Haru casi grito ya no podia callarselo mas, el hecho de tener a Kaname cerca lo hacia queres matarlo y auque sabia que no era Kaname el que itentó dañarlo, sabia que era alguien de su familia

"Que..." Kaname dijo en voz alta, como que un Kuran, a caso fuer Rido el que intento hacerlo, no eso no podia ser posible, entonces de ahi podría ser el odio que Zero le tenía

Kaname se puso de pie y se escuso para salir de la oficina de Cross, debia ir a buscar a Zero debia hacerlo inmediatamente

"Disculpen debo irme tengo asunto pendientes que atender" Kaname dijo y de una manera elegante salió de la habitación

_"Voy a investigar quien fue Kaname, y si me entero que tuviste algo que ver, no te lo perdonare, Zero es la persona mas importante para mi, y es mi deber protegerlo y hacerlo feliz_" Haru meditaba mientras miraba como Kaname se iba alejando y desapareciendo entre los arboles

**En los establos de la Academia**

Zero se encontraba en los establos de la Academia admirando a su caballo favorito, Lily, un ser indomable pero fiel, casta y bella, lentamente cepillaba los largo cabellos de Lily, los ojos de Zero brillaban de felicidad, en verdad estaba feliz, Ichiru se estaba recuperando, lentamente pero lo estaba haciendo con ayuda de Haru, al pensar en Haru no lo pudo evitar y sonrio ampliamente, lo extrañaba, Haru era el unico vampiro sangre pura con el que podría tener confianza, al que estimaba y queria y al que habia extrañado demasiado.

Estaba tan tranquilo acariciando a Lily, el suave viento hacia que los bellos y sedosos cabellos plateados de Zero se movieran suavemente tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy contento, quien sabe tal vez y en unas semanas partiría a Tokio con Ichiru y Haru para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, en donde no abria dolor solo felicidad

"Zero" Kaname susurró mientras se dejaba guiar por ese dulce aroma que solo pertenecia a su bello angel, un suave y exquisito aroma a violetas, de promto se encontró en el establo mirando fijamente la bella figura de aquel ser de piel de porcelana y ojitos lila, tal vez era su imaginacion pero podía ver que Zero tenia alas, se veia tan hermoso, y Kaname solo queri acercarse para abrazarlo y para hacerlo feliz

"Kiryuu" Kaname dijo ya avanzando lenta y delicadamente, entre cada paso que daba su cabello se movia elegantemente al ritmo del suave viento

"Que quieres Kuran largate" Zero dijo friamente, sus ojos mostraban odio, a mas no poder, Kaname suspiró le seguia doliendo, le seguia doliendo ver como el cazador podia ser tan dulce con ese nuevo ese Haru y tan frio con el, deseaba tan solo por unos momento poder tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y besar sus labios perderse en ellos.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Kaname dijo mientras admiraba a Zero su Zero

"No tengo nada de que hablar contigo chupasangre!" Zero dijo y se volteo para comenzar a caminar lejos de Kaname

"Necesito saber quien fue el que intento violarte" Kaname hablo con tono serio pero a la vez con enojo sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos

Zero nodijo nada se congeló, las imagenes de aquella noche fria y desolada cuando un ser despreciable lo despojaba de su ropa y lo obligaba a recostarse en el cortante hielo, recordaba los golpes que habia recibido antes, su espalda llena de moretones, el maldito chupasangre despojando los pequeños boxers de un Zero de 11 años, lagrimas que no dejaban de cesar, el vampiro mirando lujuriosamente al bello angelito, y de pronto el miembro del maldito pervertido tratando de quitar su inocencia. Tratando de manchar a Zero de hacerlo impuro, aunque Zero se sentia impuro desde que esa sangrepura lo habia mordido. Si Zero Kiryuu ya habia experimentado una violacion, cuando Shizuka lo mordio, no fue nada sexual pero fue un ataque contra su ser, quito su parte humana forzandolo a convertirse en algo que odiaba

"Nono-se-de-que-estas-hablando" Zero habló entrecortado dandole la espalda a Kaname, las lagrimas lentamente rodaban por sus mejillas Zero no entendía porqué Kaname venía a preguntarle eso porque venia a recordarle, Zero no entendía tal vez Kaname venía a burlarse, pero dolía, dolía recordar eso porque no solo fue una vez cuando lo intentaron hacer, Zero siempre ha sido un niño muy bello, y desde pequeño este angelito poseía una belleza que infartaba a cualquiera y sobre todo cualquier enfermo deseaba poseer al niño de bellos ojos lila

"Claro que lo sabes" Kaname dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el bello angel "Por favor solo quiero ayu..quiero saber si el que trato de lastimarte fué Rido" Kaname dijo tranquilamente pero en su interior no habia mas que dolor e impotencia de no haber estado en ese momento para el pequeño para salvarlo.

"Ya callate callate largate Kuran largate!" Zero gritó su voz se cortaba poco a poco y con eso su interior también lo hacia, Zero sabia que si era duro con todos podría protegerse para que nadie lo lastimara pero ya no podía Zero tenía tanto dolor tantos traumas que ya no podía soportarlo necesitaba a alguien que le quitara ese dolor

"Zero dime por favor" Lentamente Kaname giró el tembloroso cuerpo de Zero, ahora tenía a su hermoso angel mirandolo, los ojos de Zero estaban cerrados y una a una las lagrimas caían

"NOOOO vete vete chupasangre" Zero decía una y otra vez era como si hubiera revivido aquellos momentos aquellas memorias que venian a cazarlo

_**Flashback**_

_**Zombie**_

_Fueron pocas las semanas las cuales Zero vivió con la familia Okamoto, aquellos vampiros sangrepura a quienes consideraba ahora a su familia pero la alegria no duraría poco, muchos vampiros del concilio no veían con buena cara que la familia sangrepura tuviera consigo a un humano, era simplemente detestable. Y claro que los mas viejos del consejo querían seguir conservando la tradición de que los humanos solo eran alimento no otra cosa. Y claro las ideas de convivencia entre humanos y vampiros que la familia Kuran y ciertos cazadores como Cross Kaien tenían estaban debilitando el poder del consejo._

_La alegria duraría muy poco para el pequeño angel. Pues viendo que la familia Okamoto tenía mucha influencia sobre algunos nobles y eso era un peligro que debia de ser acabado tal y como se habia acabado con los Kuran. _

**_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
_**

_"Debemos acabar con la familia Okamoto, es un riesgo que sigan rigiendo, su influencia de la convivencia de especies se va expandiendo como una plaga" Astato Ichijo decia a su amo y amigo Kuran Rido_

_"Lo se es una molestia pero no te preocupes mi querido amigo, pronto tambien destruire a esos traidores tal y como lo hice con mi familia, pero antes" Rido tenia entre sus pertenencias una fotografía dos gemelos de uno cuatro años, sonrientes "Este es mio" Rido rio para si mientras su pulgar frotaba la parte donde Zero Kiryuu se encontraba_

_"Mi Lord que quiere que hagamos?" Astato pregunto amablemente mientras sus ojos miraban con lujuria la fotografia que Rido sostenia_

_"Primero lo primero, esta noche iremos tras los traidores Okamoto" Rido se dirigió a su sequito y con voz autoritaria dijo "Maten a los padres, pero al hijo del matrimonio atrapenlo, me va a ser util" Rido continuo mirando la fotografia "Y el niño humano traiganlo conmigo, se que ha de tener unos once años, es hora de hacerlo hombre" Con esto Rido se alejo mientras los demas vampiros se inclinaban y obedecian a su amo_

_La noche comenzaba a caer y aunque los vampiros son seres nocturnos la familia Okamoto era muy diferente ya que gracias a sus poderes podían suprimir sus instintos vampiros y vivir como humanos ademas de que Zero seguia siendo mitad humano y para eso debia dormir en las noches._

_Antes de ir a dormir la familia se encontraba cenando, Naomi tomaba sujetaba gentilmente su taza de te de manzana mientras Isao disfrutaba de un pastelillo pues cabe decir que el al igual que su bello hijo Haru adoraban los dulces y claro esta noche no era la expeción Haru estaba junto a Zero comiendo una rebanada de pay de fresas (jaja se me antojo uno) con una taza de te de jazmin y Zero tomaba una taza caliente de chocolate espumoso. Todos sonreian y esto hacia recordar a Zero algunos momento de su infancia cuando el sus padres e Ichiru cenaban en las noches y reian._

_"Zero-chan te gustó el chocolate?" Haru pregunto tiernamente a su angelito_

_Zero deonce años se habia sonrojado tiernamente y movio su cabeza diciendo si luego Naomi sonrio_

_"Me alegra que empiezes a comer Zero, no sabes cuanto nos preocupaba que no comieras" Naomi miro al pequeño Zero y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella niña hija de la familia Kurenai, su nombre era Maria y la pequeña era tan parecida a Zero._

_"Si oka-san Zero no comía pero mira ahora come y disfruta la cena con nosotros" Haru dijo felizmente mientras saboreaba una de las fresas y su rostro se iluminaba al sentir el dulce sabor en su boca_

_"Puedo ir a dormir" Zero se levantó de la mesa y bostezo tiernamente, pues no era muy tarde eran las diez de la noche pero Zero se cansaba un poco, pues su transformacion a nivel E comenzaba a empezar y eso le quitaba energía_

_"Claro Zero-kun puedes ir a descanzar" Naomi dijo sonriente y se levantó para caminar al pequeño angelito y posar un beso en la frente del menor "Dulces sueños Zero" Naomi sonrió dulcemente, esa sería la ultima vez que Zero vería la sonrisa y escucharia la dulce voz de Naomi Okamoto _

**_And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken? _**

_"Zero" El pequeño angelito de ojos lilas se encontraba en su habitacion con las sabanas y edredón cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pues aunque Zero no lo admitiera tenia miedo de la oscuridad, todas las noches sentía que alguien lo observaba que alguien vendría a atacarlo_

_"Haru?" Zero dijo tiernamente bajo las sabanas y Haru rió mientras destapaba a Zero claro que antes había prendido la luz pues Haru ya sabia que Zero tenía miedo de la oscuridad_

_"Puedo dormir contigo esque bueno la verdad no puedo dormir siento algo raro y mejor queria venir aqui para platicar contigo" Haru le explico a Zero y sonreía su carita de inocencia pedia a Zero que le permitiera estar ahi._

_"Esta bien" Zero se movio un poco permitiendo que Haru entrara en la cama_

_"Jajaa sabes esto es muy divertido, cuando Ichiru este con nosotros los tres dormiremos en una cama y contaremos miles de historias hasta caer dormidos" Haru dijo felizmente y abrazaba a Zero quien se sonrojaba_

_"Pero yo no se en donde esta mi hermanito" Zero dijo dulcemente_

_"Mmm pues no es problema otou-san prometió encontrarlo asi que cuando lo haga los tres estaremos juntos" Haru miro a Zero a los ojos a esos bellos lila que brillaban con algo de tristeza_

_"Lo vamos a encontrar" Susurró Haru_

_Pronto los pequeños habia quedado dormidos uno frente al otro sus frentes pegadas tal y como Ichiru y Zero dormian cuando pequeños, eran las dos de la mañana los dos niños se habian quedado despiertos contando historias de dragones y de terror claro Zero adoraba aquellas en donde el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal y Haru adoraba las de caballeros y princesas. Pero en cualquier momento caerian rendidos y pronto sus ojitos se cerraron, ambos dormían pacificamente sin saber que dentro de poco algo terrible experimentarían_

_"Muy bien es hora de comenzar con el plan" Un vampiro dijo_

_"Ya saben matar a los padres y sirvientes pero al hijo de los sangrepura y a al humano no le hagan nada entendido" Otro vampiro dijo_

_"Si, nosotros cumplimos las ordenes de Kuran Rido"_

_**But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. **  
**In your head, in your head they are fighting,** _

_Zero dormia pero sentia que algo no estaba bien alguien mas estaba en su habitación, pronto la imagen de Ichiru vino a su mente, su mamá su papá la escena de la muerte de sus padres, sangre por todos lados_

_Maldad_

_Crueldad_

_Soledad_

_Tristeza_

_Miedo_

_Muerte_

_Pensamientos y sueños pesadillas, puertas sin salida, seres espectrales que venian a matarlo a quitarle su pureza esa inocencia con la cual habia nacido. Haru por otra parte sentia que algo malo pasaria, no temia por sus padres, temia por Zero, sus sueños eran como puertas al futuro_

_"Haruuu ayudame Haruuuuuu" Los gritos de Zero una y otra vez y aquel ser encima de un encadenado Zero, su fragil cuerpo desnudo y el asqueroso ser tomandolo quitando su pureza _

_"Haruu no dejes que encuentren a Ichiru" Zero decia su cuerpo ensangrentado y el cruel ser riendo amarrando a Zero a un arbol mientras el frio viento cortaba su piel. Las lagrimas del aquel angel salian y no cesaban_

_Haru estaba intranquilo ese sueño era como si fuera real, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro estaba tan intranquilo de que algo le pasara a Zero que no sentia la prescencia de intrusos en su casa ni mucho menos en la habitacion de Zero_

_"Este es el humano" Uno de los vampiros miro con lujuria al pequeño angelito_

_"Si pero no lo puedes tocar es propiedad del amo" Otro vampiro dijo _

_**With their tanks and their bombs, **  
**And their bombs and their guns. **_

_"No creo que pase nada despues de todo no pienso penetrarlo, pero si divertirme un poco" El vampiro rió y tapo la boca del menor evitando que gritara, Zero abrió sus ojitos y se encontro con unos horribles ojos rojizos_

_El vampiro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos "Tranquilo solo nos vamos a divertir un poco" Rio un poco y llevo a un indefenso Zero al baño_

_"Apurate que yo tambien quiero, es muy lindo este humanito"_

_Pronto se metieron los dos vampiros acon Zero y comenzaron a desvestirse "Ahora si chupalo" Ordenó uno de los enfermos y malditos vampiros mostrando su miembro al pequeño angelito sus ojitos miraban con espanto _

_Pronto el otro vino por detras y jalo de los cabellos a Zero "No escuhaste que lo chupes!" Dijo mientras forzaba a abrir la boca del niño y colocar dentro de ella el miembro erecto del otro vampiro, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, Zero se sentia impotente queria matar a esos asquerosos vampiros, queria huir queria salir de ese infierno, pero y Haru, acaso tambien estaban haciendo lo mismo con él, y sus padres Isao y Naomi, Zero estaba temblando mientras el vampiro forzaba a entrar en la boca del angelito. El otro vampiro tocaba la piel de Zero y dejaba besos en su espalda y cuello, pronto sus colmillos penetraron con fuerza en el cuerpo del menor. _

_"Zero" Una debil voz se escuchó, el pequeño angel cerró sus ojitos mientras los otros dos comenzaban a forzarlo a chuparles y hacerles otras cosas_

_"Zero corre"_

_"Huye"_

_"Todo va a estar bien"_

_"No tengas miedo yo estoy contigo hijo"_

_Zero lloraba escuchando las voces de sus padres el llando de su mamá antes de morir la voz de Ichiru_

_"Zero todo va a estar bien, tranquilo" _

_"Esto es solo un mal sueño, debes ser fuerte debes luchar por ser feliz Zero"_

_"Mi Zero, mi hijo debes ser feliz"_

_Esas fueron palabras de su mamá, y Zero comenzó a llorar mientras rastros de semen caían en su piel haciendolo sentir sucio roto, sentia asco, asco de si mismo y asco por aquellos asquerosos seres_

_"Tranquilo, pronto vas a estar con nosotros"_

**_In your head, in your head, they are crying... _**

_P__ronto la imagen de sus padres los famosos cazadores Kiryuu aparecieron estaban parados bajo la sombra de una arbol de cerezas, Ichiru estaba ahi y caminaba con lagrimas hacia Zero, en sus manos tenia una violeta, aquella flor que es dificil de conseguir, es sencilla pero especial. Ichiru esta frente a Zero, el cuerpo de Zero esta sin ropas, esta golpeado, esta sangrando, Ichiru extiende su manita y le entrega la flor._

_Sus padres estan ahi mirando con tristeza a su pequeño sabiendo que el no puede estar con ellos, no todavia, aun le falta mas por vivir, y aunque va a sufrir ellos saben que Zero va a encontrar la felicidad alguien que quite su dolor. Las lagrimas de Sayuri Kiryuu comienzan a verse, su madre llora, su padre ve con ojos tristes y suspira._

_Ichiru esta frente a su hermano y le entrega la violeta_

_"Es muy especial esta flor va a protegerte siempre Zero, nii-san, se feliz"_

_Pronto todo se desvanece y Zero se encuentra en aquel baño, los vampiros se han alejado pero se escuchan gritos en la casa y fuego, hay fuego en los jardines, grandes llamaradas, vampiros aquellos que servían a los Okamoto estan siendo quemados vivos, y de pronto la cama vacia, HARU,en donde estaba su amigo y protector_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Kaname miraba preocupado a Zero, lo veía palido y sus lagrimas que no cesaban, pronto se acercó y tomaba a Zero en sus brazos a su angel que ahora tenía su piel tan fría y sus lagrimas, dios esa imagen lo quebraba, Zero, el siempre chico fuerte comenzaba a mostrar su verdadero Yo

"Nooo Haruuu! No quiero ya Haruuuu!" Susurraba una y otra vez, comenzaba a temblar mas fuerte y se desmayo

"Zero, por favor reacciona, Zero dime que sucede" Kaname estaba cargando a Zero en sus brazos, con su mano acariciaba su mejilla y suspiraba

Pronto Zero comenzaba a moverse, Kaname decidió ir a su habitación Zero debia descanzar y estar en el establo no era de ayuda

"Nooo Naomi... Isaooo noo no los maten no los maten por favor ya no mas muerte ya no ya" Zero decia en sus sueños, Kaname estaba en la cama junto a el, mirando con tristeza a su angelito

"Zero, mi bello angel que sucedió, dime por favor necesito saber, necesito ayudarte" Kaname acariciaba el cabello del pequeño angelito

"Ya no ya no quiero ya no quiero ya no!... No sabe feo no quiero chuparlo noooo" Kaname se tenso al escuchar eso, las ventanas comenzaron a quebrarse, sus ojos rojizos mostraban furia pura, quien se habia osado a tocar a su angel, no quien lo habia hecho debia morir, Zero era su angel, era su luz, era el ser mas puro e inoscente y si alguien lo habia tocado Kaname iria y lo mataria con sus propias manos

"Shhh tranquilo, Yo estoy aqui, yo te protego mi bello angel" Kaname dijo y gentilmente beso la mejilla del cazador

**In your head, in your head, **  
**Zombie, zombie, zombie,**

"De eso estas equivocado" Haru aparecia en la habitación acercandose a Kaname

Miro a Zero palido y temblando "Tu familia a hecho mucho daño a Zero y yo no voy a permitir que lo lastimen de nuevo" Haru miro a Kaname sus ojos miel ahora estaban de color plata "Zero e Ichiru son mi responsabilidad" Haru caminó hacia Zero y lo iba a cargar para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación pero Kaname no se lo permitió

"No lo toques" Kaname dijo mientras mostraba sus colmillos

"Asi solo lo vas a alejar de ti Kaname-kun" Haru dijo sonriente y colocó a Zero en sus brazos

"Haruuu" Susurro Zero al sentir a su protector cerca, Kaname sintio los celos pero se controló por respeto a Zero

"Ambos queremos que Zero sea feliz, ambos queremos protegerlo" Haru miro a Kaname quien ya se tranquilizaba "Ambos lo amamos, y por eso debemos dejarlo tranquilo. No fue prudente que le preguntaras eso" Haru dijo a un sorprendido Kaname "Si Kaname, se que estas enamorado de Zero, pero debo decirte una cosa" Haru suspiro

Zero comenzaba a tener fiebre estaba helada su piel, Haru cortó su muñeca y coloco una gotita de sangre en los labios de Zero

"Tu amor solo le va a traer tristeza y dolor" Haru miro al pequeño angel con tristeza y luego a Kaname "Y no voy a permitir que le hagas mas daño" Con eso Haru desapareció dejando a un Kaname enojado

Sus ojos se cerraron y todo el edificio de la clase nocturna tembló, cada una de las ventanas se rompio, las paredes quebrandose y Kaname llevando su mano a su cabeza

"Estas equivocado Haru Okamoto, Zero es mi vida y no pienso dejarlo, no ahora, no nunca"


	8. Video

**Hola hola **

**Pues quiero avisarles a mis lectores que chequen el video que hice de Zero y Kaname, una idea para mi nuevo fanfic**

**por fa comenten si les gusto o no, ademas de que en verdad me tarde mil años xke de plano el internet estaba algo lento.**

**Espero actualizar pronto Just a Dream y Don't Call my Name**

**jeje**

**ps les dejo el link para que chequen el videito jaja**

**xoxo esta n youtube por alguna razon no puedo anotar la direccion completa :[ pero busquen Mi pelicula-vampire knight mi canal es Rosextreasons  
**

/watch?v=u-QtdSBzMSI

**bueno ps ya los dejo porque son la 2:40 am y necesito dormir jeje**

**Iris  
**


	9. Salvame

**Solcithooh: Si lo se pobre de Zerito a mi tampoco me gusto lo de los vampiros pero ps ni modo Zero tiene a Kaname y a Haru para que lo protegan :] jeje gracias tu tabn escribes genial en vdd me encantan tus historias. Y sobre todo la parejita que tu creaste Ichiru y Takuma jeje y que ahora ya he puesto en mis fanfics :D. Gracias por comentar en mi video y si tengo una historia jeje pobre de Kaname siempre lo hago sufrir pero ni modo el se lo buscó. Ahhh y con respecto a tus dudas jeje sip Haru ps sufrio un poco y pronto saldra Maria jeje tbn veremos a Zero un poco tierno y Takuma e Ichiru empiezan a tener sentimientos claro que Aidou estara un poco celoso y tratara de separarlo antes de que conozca a Maria jeje xke cuando la conozaca se enamorara de ella. Lo unico malo es que no se que pasara con Haru jeje**

**Kazumi-Chan: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic jeje a mi tbn me gusta y espero ke lo sigas leyendo oks! :D**

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: Sii de seguro Kaname los hubiera matado con la mirada jeje pobre de Zerito y de los Okamoto pero ntp Haru va a cuidar a Zero lo va a proteger, pero temo que Zero esta un poco enamoradi de el,sip lo se eran ordenes de Rido pero cuando Rido se entere uuuyy se va a enojar jeje y ntp me alegra que hayas visto mi videin jeje y sip escribire la historia de ese video jeje. Pues espero que estes muy bien y sigas leyendo mi fic jeje :D**

**Bueno vamos con un nuevo capitulo... MIL DISCULPAS por el retrazo jeje y Solcithooh en este aparecen Ichiru y Takuma jeje y mas recuerdos de Zero y Haru y claro una platica importante entre nuestro Zero y Kaname :)**

**Por cierto hize otro video en donde aparecen Kaname,Zero y Haru jeje se llama Why y ps es para que vean a Haru bueno da una idea apenas voy a empezar a ver el anime de donde saque el personaje que interpretaria mi OC jeje chequenlo**

**Y mas videos sobre mas fics jejeje! espero y les guste  
**

**Capitulo 8**

**-Atrapados-**

**_Casa de Kaien Cross_**

La habitación se encontraba oscura, las cortinas cerradas y un debil cuerpo estaba en la cama, sus hermosos ojos lila cerrados, en su cara tenía algunos rasguños, pero aún asi Kiryuu Ichiru se encontraba bien, estable por ahora gracias a Haru.

Zero estaba también en su habitación, sus ojos cerrados pero las lagrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas, aquellas preguntas que Kaname le había hecho habían hecho que reviviera ese pasado del que estaba hullendo. Haru estaba sentado junto a su cama, velando por los sueños del bello angel, pronto se percató de las lagrimas y se inclinó para limpiarlas dejando un suspiro.

"Desearía quitar ese dolor de tu corazón" Su voz sonaba preocupada y pronto se acercó mas su rostro para besar la frente del menor

Mientras Haru cuidaba de Zero, Kaien y Yagari cuidaban de Ichiru, el pequeño ya llevaba una semana sin despertar, Kaien estaba juntó a la ventana cuando giró para ver a Ichiru y observó algo brillante resbalando por su mejilla, rápidamente se acercó y vió que Ichiru lloraba.

"Está sufriendo" Kaien Cross dijo dejando a un lado su manera infantil y mostrando un rostro preocupado

"Me preocupan ambos chicos" Yagari se acercó y suspiró, sus pupilos estaban sufriendo y no había nadie que los calmara

"Kaien tu sabes que Zero e Ichiru comparten un vínculo especial y al ser los últimos sobrevivientes de la familia Kiryuu son muy codiciados, por sus dones" Yagari dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ichiru

"Tu sabes muy bien que no son los únicos, hay otro Kiryuu" Cross dijo mirando al piso

"No se de que hablas Cross, pero será mejor que dejes de decir blasfemias" Yagarí contestó enojado, de ninguna manera podría haber otro Kiryuu, Yagari había estado con los gemelos desde su nacimiento, incluso antes desde que Sayuri había quedado embarazada

"Pronto entenderás lo que digo" Cross dijo mientras se apresuró a salir de la habitación

"Por cierto hoy vendrán a cenar mi querida hija Yuki y Kaname-kun" Dijo alegremente mientras sus ojitos brillaban y formaban una expresión de niño tonto, Yagarí simplemente movió la cabeza y continuó observando a Ichiru

"Oka-san donde está, donde está mi hermana..." Pronto Ichiru susurró unas palabras que al escucharlas Yagari se sorpendió

"Ichiru" Dijo pero el pequeño ya no dijo nada mas

**_Habitación de Kaname y dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna  
_**

Kaname estaba muy preocupado las revelaciones que Haru le hizo lo habían dejado impresionado, pero cuando confrontó a Zero, por dios sus bellos ojos lila tenían tanto dolor y las lagrimas, esas palabras, que le habían hecho a su angel, Kaname tenía que averiguar más pero con un Zero que lo odiaba era imposible y ahora Haru sabía de los sentimientos que le profesaba al bello angel. Pronto una duda surgió en su cabeza, que relación había entre Haru y Zero porque segun las palabras de chico de ojos miel él también amaba a Zero. Pero Zero que sentía es que acaso alguien había robado ya su corazón?...

"No esto no puede ser Yo te amo Zero..." Kaname decia para si mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por sus cabellos oscuros

"Nii-san está todo bien?" Yuki entro a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró con una mirada triste

"Si Yuki querida esta todo bien no te preocupes por mi" Kaname dijo dulcemente, esa dulzura que le dedicaba a la pequeña Yuki

"Nii-san que sientes tu por Zero?" Kaname se sorprendió al escuchar eso de la pequeña chica de ojos chocolate

"A que quieres llegar con esta pregunta Yuki? Kaname dijo su mirada estaba triste pero aún así miraba a su hermana de manera gentil

"Pues creo que tu ... olvidalo" Yuki dijo temerosamente y se acercó a su hermano para depositar un beso en su mejilla aunque se tuvo que poner de puntitas para alcanzarlo después sonrió "Sabes que hoy vamos a cenar con el director" Nuevamente le dedicó a su hermano esa dulce sonrisa "Espero que Zero e Ichiru esten bien" Dijo la pequeña mientras salia del cuarto de su hermano y se dirigía a su habitación para arreglarse.

En su camino se encontró con un rubio de bellos ojos esmeralda, el chicó había sanado rapidamente gracias a sus habilidades de vampiro pero algo le preocupaba, que había pasado con el gemelo de Kiryuu, el pequeño Ichiru?... Takuma se sentía responsable pués había escuchado de Yuki que Ichiru no despertaba desde el incidente y con eso ya era una semana. Takuma había fallado, había dejado que los de su clase lastimaran a un humano.

Yuki miró a Takuma y le sonrió, el noble vampiro sonrió e hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su amigo, al llegar a la puerta tocó y escuchó la voz de Kaname indicandole que entrara

"Pasa Takuma tengo que hablar contigo" Kaname dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofa su mirada perdida, Takuma entró y sonrió amablemente

"Sucede algo Kaname?" Takuma le preguntó al castaño pues sabía que algo no estaba bien con el sangrepura sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza

"Quiero que me investigues de este nuevo sangrepura Okamoto Haru" Kaname le indicó a Takuma que mirara a unos papeles, Takuma tomó el folder y observó la foto de un bello chico de ojos miel y cabellos castaños con tonalidades pelirrojas.

"No te preocupes lo haré de inmediato" Takuma dijo dulcemente "Me retiro" Comenzó a camiar para salir de la habitación pero Kaname lo detuvo

"Espera Ichijou quiero que nos acompañes a Yuki y a mi a cenar con Cross" Los bellos ojos esmeralda de Takuma miraron sorprendidos lo que el vampiro sangrepura le pedía pero sonrió, esa bella sonrisa que hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran rosadas

"Esta bien Kaname, a que hora iremos?" Preguntó mientras Kaname se levantaba de una manera elegante del sofa y caminaba hacía el rubio

"En unos momentos solo espero que Yuki termine de arreglarse" Dijo con un suspiro y miró a Takuma "Hai ire por mi abrigo" Takuma dijo sonriente y fue a su habitación por un abrigo.

Mientras tanto Kaname se alistaba para la cena colocandose una camisa de seda color vino y unos pantalones negros tomó un abrigo de color negro y se lo puso, se miró en el espejo y en el reflejo pudo observar el bello rostro de su angel, suspiró tristemente y caminó fuera de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras con ese porte de principe y en el ultimo escalón se detuvo para observar a los demás miembros de la clase nocturna.

Shiki estaba con Rima sentados en el sillón, la rubia de ojitos azules le daba pockys a Shiki quién los aceptaba felizmente, ambos niños estaban viendo como Hanabusa platicaba de sus fans mientras que Kain miraba a su primo con cara de que ya se callara.

Seiren estaba en una esquina mirando hacía abajo esperando recibir alguna orden del sangrepura mientras que Ruka miraba de manera suplicante a Kaname, al ver esto Kain suspiró sabiendo que la bella vampira seguía enamorada del sangrepura. Pero iba a conquistarla de eso estaba seguro.

"Takuma, Yuki y Yo iremos con Cross, espero que no haya problemas" Kaname habló con voz seca pero aún así todos pudieron sentir un poco de tristeza en su voz "Eso va para tí Aidou" Kaname miró al bello niño de ojitos turquesa y este se sonrojó miro asustadito

"Kaname-sama" Ruka suspiró pero Kaname ya caminaba fuera del edificio, Yuki bajó corriendo llevaba un abrigo de color rosa y sus largos cabellos castaños se movíana la velocidad con la que iba Takuma bajó sonriente siguiendo a la sangrepura

"Onii-san esperanos" Gritó Yuki que por fín había alcanzado a su hermano.

En el trayecto a la casa de Cross todos se mantuvieron callados, bueno Yuki y Takuma hablaban alguns veces sobre el invierno y que Cross planeaba hacer un baile, a Yuki se le iluminaban sus ojitos al saber que podría haber un baile

Mientras tanto Kaname caminaba con elegancia pero sumido en sus pensamientos, claro que Takuma se dió cuenta pero vió que no era pertinente preguntar

_"Que eres para Zero, que tienes que no tenga Yo, porque Haru, porque Zero te permite estar cerca de él..."_Kaname no dejaba de preguntarse eso una y otra vez, ese sangrepura le robaba a su angel, pero Zero que tipo de lazo tenía con el, porque no lo odiaba, mientras que a él si, Zero su angel era feliz con otro y él debía seguir en esa oscuridad.

**_Habitación de Zero_**

"Haru-kun" Kaien Cross entro sin hacer mucho ruido y miró a Haru con unos ojitos de felicidad

"Está durmiendo, creo que estaba sufriendo porque corrian lagrimas por sus mejillas" Haru dijo dulcemente no quitando sus hermosos ojos miel de Zero, de aquel bello angel que ahora estaba durmiendo en aquella cama.

"Que extraño Ichiru también estaba llorando" Kaien alzó una ceja pero luego le restó importancia, eran cosas de gemelos "Waaa mis bellos hijos, tal vez extrañan a su padre" Dijo el director haciendo lagrimas de cocodrilo y mirando al dulce Haru quién sonrió tiernamente

"Tal vez eso sea, que extrañan a sus seres queridos" Haru dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente al directos, este sangre pura era tan dulce pensaba Cross que ya se imaginaba a Zero con el pequeño como pareja "Bueno Haru-kun que bien que estas aquí para cuidar de Zero-chan pero anda vamos a cenar, Zero no se ira a ninguna parte" Kaien dijo y jaló a Haru afuera

"Está bien deje que cambió y nos vemos abajo" Haru sonrió nuevamente y caminó a su habitación

**_Ya en la cena_**

Haru sonrió tiernamente mientras caminó para cambiarse, llegó a su habitacín y sacó un sueter de color beige mientras sus pantalones eran de color hueso, se metió al baño para ducharse y luego salió para cambiarse. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse pudó percatarse desde su ventana que los hermanos Kuran y un vampiro de clase noble se acercaban a la casa. Haru suspiró esperando que durante la cena no ocurrieran problemas. Se apuró y pronto bajo por las escaleras en dond estaba Toga Yagari, el excazador miró a Haru por unos momentos y luego caminó hacia la mesa. Haru sonrio cuando Cross salió de la cocina con platos en su mano, pronto tocaron la puerta y Haru fué a abrir.

Pronto ambos sangrepura se quedaron viendo fijamente, pronto sus auras comenzaban a crecer y Yuki y Takuma permanecieron quietos. Los ojos de Kaname involuntariamente se tornaron rojizos mientras que los de Haru dejaban su bello color miel para llegar a un plateado. Kaname no estaba nada contento de ver a Haru ahí, y mucho menos que Cross lo dejara pasearse con tanta libertad por la casa sabiendo que Zero e Ichiru estaban ahi y que tal vez este sangrepura podía morderlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero claro Kaname no permitiría eso. Por otra parte Haru se encontraba molesto del porqué Kuran Kaname estaba ahí, claro estaba que la pequeña Yuki iba a estar presente, pues según Yagari le había contado, la pequeña vampira vivió como humana por 10 años así que era entendible que estableciera una relación con Cross y Zero, pero su hermano, que tenía que estar haciendo ahí.

Haru no estaba nada contento, tal vez este Kuran estaba tramando algo, y aunque había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia Zero, no sabía si en verdad eran así o si solo lo buscaba como un objeto para satisfacerse. Pues era muy claro que Kaname Kuran solía utilizar a las personas como piezas, entonces Zero podría ser una de ellas. Pero Okamoto Haru no iba a dejar que eso pasara, prefería llevarse a los gemelos consigo a Tokio sabiendo que ahí los tres correrían peligro, pero también podrían protgerse y ptrotegerla. Pues Haru sabía que la identidad de la otra Kiryuu era desconocida por los miembros del Concilio de Vampiros y por los mismos cazadores.

Pronto el aura de Kaname se hizo mas presente incluso Yagari salió al encuentro preguntandose porque el vampiro de cabellos castaños tardaba tanto

"Le agradezco que mantenga su aura tranquila Kuran-sempai, hay personas en esta casa que estan descanzando y necesitan tranquilidad le recuerdo que si no fuera por Haru-sama mis alumnos estarían muertos" Yagari dijo en tono molesto mientras Haru cambiaba sus ojos plata a su miel natural

"Pase ya" Yagari dijo nuevamente mientras Yuki entraba a la casa seguida de Takuma mientras Haru y Kaname seguian mirandose el uno a otro con algo de odio y un poco de molestia

"Y ustedes dos si van a arreglar algo haganlo lejos de aquie" El excazador los miró notando que ambos sangrepura estaban listos para luchar "ah Kuran-sempai tranquilo que Haru no piensa robarle a Yuki" Dijo con una risita y entró a la casa

"Kuran-sempai pase que la cena ya esta lista" Haru dijo con esa dulce voz que hacía que a Kaname le hirviera la sangre pero entró seguido del bello Haru.

Pronto todos se sentaron en la sala Kaien estaba mas que contento dando brincos de un lugar pues su hija había venido a saludarlo

"Director Cross podría ir a ver a Zero" Yuki preguntó timidamente mientras todos volteaban a verla

"Claro Yuki pero sabes que tienes que decirme Otou-san" Cross dijo mientras ponía una cara de tristeza y se ponía a casi a llorar

"Esta bien otou-san" Yuki dijo felizmente y volteó para ver a su hermano "Onii-san voy a ver como está Zero ahorita nos vemos" Yuki dijo sonriente y su hermano sonrió, aunque Kaname deseaba ir con Zero y cuidar de él pero claro que tendría que escusarse

Haru miró al rubio noble que acompañaba a los hermanos Kuran, el chico era muy bello llevaba un pantalón de vestir de color blanco y una camisa de color beige con un sueter de color café colocado sobre sus hombros, Takuma sonrió al nuevo sangrepura, y ahí Haru se dió cuenta de que ese era el vampiro que había sido atacado después del incidente.

"Me gustaría presentarme, me llamo Okamoto Haru" Dijo el bello sangrepura mientras le obsequiaba a Takuma una de sus bellas sonrisas haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, y estaba claro que cualquiera se sonrojaría con esa sonrisa de angel. Kaname vió a su amigo y gruñó en sus adentros, ese vampiro no dejaba de ser amable con todos y eso realmente lo molestaba

"Mucho gusto Haru-sama yo soy Ichijou Takuma" El chico rubio dijo con una tierna sonrisa y una voz dulce

"No es necesario que me digas sama, solo llamame Haru, somos iguales" Haru dijo cortezmente sorprendiendo a ambos Kaname y Takuma, Kaien y Toga solamente asintieron, pues sabían que el jóven Haru no era de los que se sentían superiores por ser sangrepura más bien trataba a todos por igual.

Por su parte Yuki entró a la habitación de Zero, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, pues al encontrarse con un Zero totalmente dormido, y que salían algunas lagrimas de su rostro le dolía mucho. Le dolía ver a su casi hermano así tan indefenso y triste. Y como no si Zero siempre había sido un niño que necesitaba protección y aunque tenía un caracter que lo ocultara la pequeña vampira sabía muy bien que su bello chico de ojos lila sufría, y mucho.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama de Zero y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir "Zero tienes que despertar por favor Zero" Yuki comenzaba a llorar pues por alguna razón sabía que Zero sufría y que tal vez se daría por vencido, la pequeña castaña se puso de rodillas y su cabeza se hundió en la cama dejando que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo.

Pronto Kaname pudo sentir la tristeza de su pequeña hermana y eso lo preocupo ademas de que de seguro tenía que ver con Zero, Kaname se disculpo pidiendo ir al baño, Kaien sonrió y le indicó donde estaba. Pronto sus sentidos se alarmaron al sentir la prescencia de Ichiru en una de las habitaciones, decidió abrir la puerta y la imagen que vió casi le rompe el corazón, el gemelo de su angel estaba con sus ojitos cerrados pero las lagrimas brotaban, Kaname suspiró pues se imaginaba a un Zero así, y eso lo hacía sufrir.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y decidió ir a la habitación de Zero, abrió la puerta encontrando a Yuki dando pequeños sollozos y luego miró hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Zero, esa imagen lo rompió, su bello angel estaba llorando, el pequeño niño de ojos lila estaba sufriendo en silencio. Kaname avanzó hacia Yuki y se agachó para rodear su pequeño cuerpo

"Yuki" El chico de ojos chocolate suspiro

"Onii-sama está sufriendo, Zero esta sufriendo" Yuki decía una y otra vez mientras Kaname suspiraba, odiaba ver a las dos personas que mas amaba sufriendo, debía hacer algo y rápido

"Yuki, tranquila todo va a estar bien tal vez le duela algo" Kaname dijo gentilmente viendo como Yuki miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas

"Por favor nii-san quitale ese dolor, por favor" Yuki miró suplicante a su hermano quien beso su frente

"Tranquila Yuki lo hare pero mejor baja para que no preocupes a Cross, de acuerdo?" Kaname pregunto genilmente y sonrió "Anda y limpiate esos ojitos si" La pequeña asintió y salió de la habitación sin antes besar la mejillas de Zero "Por favor Nii-san ayudalo" Kaname sonrió y Yuki cerró la puerta

Pronto la habitación quedó en silencio Kaname se puso de pie junto a la cama de Zero, mirando como su angel sufría, Kaname Kuran uno de los mas poderosos vampiros sangrepura sabía que no podría quitar el dolor de aquel bello angel, pues el dolor de Zero no era físico, estaba en su corazón, y Kaname necesitaba quitarlo pero antes necesitaba que Zero le permitiera acercarse a él, si no lo hacía no podría salvarlo y lo necesitaba hacer, odiaba verlo así.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y tomó el cuerpo del bello angel en sus brazos, lentamente limpiando las lagrimas que no cesaban, suspiró en verdad su angel se veía tan hermoso y aunque esas lagrimas podía ver aquel bello rostro, acariciar sus suaves cabellos plateados, se sentía tan bien tener a ese angel en sus brazos, Kaname cerró sus ojos por unos minutos mientras lagrimas calleron, si el gran Kuran Kaname estaba llorando, porque sentía ese dolor, porque no pudo estar ahí para proteger a su angel, y cuando lo encontró nuevamente lo utilizó como una vil pieza.

Kaname se estaba lamentando todas sus acciones, todo para que, para que Zero siguiera sufriendo...

**_Y aquí estamos los dos_**

**_esperando que pase esta oscuridad_**

**_no veo ninguna salida_**

**_Pero mi bello angel te he lastimado_**

**_he roto esa promesa_**

**_Quiero salvarte..._**

**_Permiteme quitarte todo este dolor_**

**_Porque mi corazón no aguanta mas_**

**_Si tu sufres yo lo hago_**

**_Si tu lloras tus lagrimas rompen mi alma_**

**_No te voy a dejar_**

**_Mi querido angel_**

**_Ya estoy aquí..._**

El silencio se sentía en la habitación, pero era un silencio agradable, pronto unos bellos ojos lila comenzaban a abrirse, sus pestañas negras y rizadas estaban humedas por las lagrimas que habían brotado de sus bellos ojos. Aquellos ojitos lila miraban con tristeza y confusión, sentía que alguién rodeaba su fragil cuerpo, ese alguien le brindaba calidez y amor, un amor que no había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo

"haru..." De aquellos bellos labios salió un susurro el nombre de su protector

Un nombre que Kaname no hubiera querido escuchar, ese nombre salido de los labios de su angel lo quebró, pronto abrió los ojos, las lagrimas de Kaname seguian presentes y sus ojitos se hacían rojos, pero no la pupila, se enrojecian y humedecian porque esperaba que Zero lo llamara, hubiera querido escuchar al menos un chupasangre o Kuran, pero escuchó el nombre d ese otro

Zero estaba algo aturdido y pronto se dió cuenta de que no era Haru el que lo abrazaba si no que era... no no podía ser, tal vez estaba alucinando, si de seguro era una pesadilla, tal vez era Rido disfrazado de Kaname para lastimarlo otra vez. Abrió sus ojitos lo mas que pudo y se dió cuenta de dos cosas: Una no era rido era Kaname quién lo miraba con tristeza y no dejaba de abrazarlo y la segunda estaba llorando, el sangrepura arrogante estaba... llorando

Zero frunció un poco el ceño sus ojitos lila también tenían lagrimas pero Kaname, porque lloraba, eso empezaba a entristecer a Zero pero porque no le gritaba porque no hacía nada para separarlo, porque no podía ...

"Ku..Kaname..."Zero dijo en una voz tan dulce que sus ojitos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, pronto una imagen llegó a su memoria

**_Flashback_**

_Zero estaba en las calles de Tokio, estaba triste le habían quitado a su mitad, su pequeño hermanito había sido adoptado eso significaba que no lo vería jamás y para su mala suerte había sido mordido, por esa razón nadie lo querría, estaba sucio, un bello angel marcado por una creatura oscura que le había arrebatado su pureza._

_Y que pasaría con el pequeño angelito, Zero había escuchado a su Sensei pelear con un cazador, planeaban matar a Zero, el pequeño tenía que huir, entonces cuando se despidió de Ichiru y lo vió desaparecer en aquel carro mientras Ichiru asomaba su carita por la ventana_

_"Zeroooo no me dejes hermanitooooooo" Los gritos de Ichiru, aquellos cazadores mirando a Zero listos para matarlo._

_El angelito estaba solo, otra vez, estaba en peligro y lo unico que se le ocurrió fue correr, salvarse y entonces llego a una calle en donde había una multitud, tanta gente caminando de un lado a otro, todos parecían estar a prisa, tantas preocupaciones, y sus ojitos lila miraban de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien lo ayudara y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero todos estaban tan ocupados en su mundo que lo ignoraban. Perdido en esa gran ciudad y sin nadie que velara el pobre angelito comenzaba a soltar lagrimas._

_Sentía que los cazadores venían por él, Zero miraba buscando una mirada de esperanza y luego vió una dulce mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojitos de color marrón, un chico de cabellos castaños y unos lindos ojitos color chocolate, lo miraban con dulzura, no era ninguna mirada lujuriosa, no era una mirada de miedo ni rencor, era una mirada amorosa._

_Zero se sonrojó ligeramente pero las lagrimas no cesaban y comenzaban a caer, pronto el pequeño estaba llorando pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de esos bellos ojos chocolate, el chico de cabellos castaños comenzaba a acercarse a él. Zero sentia algo de protección al mirar a ese chico pero pronto unos brazos jalaron su mano, lastimando sus delicados brazos, los cazadores lo habían encontrado y lo llevaban para matarlo. _

_Aquellos hombres jalaron a Zero mientras el se perdía entre la gente que se movía nuevamente, pero Zero buscaba esos ojos, esa mirada de protección_

_"Ya veras niño que pronto vamos a terminar contigo" Una voz gruesa se escucho_

_"Si pero antes vamos a divertirno un rato" Rió el otro_

_Zero seguía con lagrimas en los ojos y mientras lo jalaban el miró hacia atras sobre su hombro buscando suplicante al otro chico_

_"No llores te va a gustar ya lo veras" El de voz gruesa dijo mientras comenzaba a reir macabramente_

_Pronto Zero se dió por vencido y decidió dejar de mirar atras, justamente en ese momento sintió que ya no se movia, y miró al piso esperando que llegaran a algun callejon para que terminaran de arrancarle su pureza pero..._

_Al voltear agachó la mirada escuchó un gemido de dolor y luego el cuerpo pesado del cazador estrellarse en el pavimento mientras que el que lo tenía agarrado soltaba su manita_

_Zero sintió miedo y poco a poco fué levantando la cabeza, sus flecos plateados ocultaban sus ojos y lagrimas pero pronto vió a aquel chico de ojos chocolate, estaba frente a él. tendiendole la mano, sus ojitos con dulzura y amor._

_"Tranquilo mi angel yo te cuido..."_

_Todo se desvaneció Y el bello angel de ojos lila caía en un sueño pero podía ver al chico de ojos chocolate sonriendo dulcemente y en sus manos una violeta, esa flor que significaba un amor puro. Zero no cerró sus ojos y lo unico en lo que fijo su mirada fue en aquellos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con dulzura_

_"Salavame..."  
_

_**Finaliza Flashback**_

Aquellos ojos ya los habia visto antes, esa dulce mirada la había visto pero no podía ser posible o si? Kaname Kuran lo había salvado... Mientras Kaname observaba a su bello angel, miraba esos ojitos lila, ya no tenían odio pero si tristeza, Kaname sonrió, esta sonrisa no era como la que le dedicaba a Yuki, no esta mirada era de dulzura de amor, era una sonrisa tan pura que Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y asi haciendo algo que ni el mismo ni Kaname se esperaban se pegó al pecho del mayor escondiendo su carita en él, escuchando los latidos del sangrepura y dejando que las lagrimas se apoderaran de su rostro nuevamente. Se aferró a ese calido cuerpo y comenzó a llorar su escudo se había roto y el verdadero Zero aparecía, aquel Zero que se alejaba de todos ya no estaba, el pequeño angel que deseaba ayuda que deseaba amor comenzaba a mostrarse.

Lentamente Kaname comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su angel, permitiendole llorar, dejando que sacara toda esa tristeza, sus manos paseaban por sus finos cabellos plateados, Kaname se agachó para besar su cabeza ante esta acción el angelito elevó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de dulzura de Kaname

"Tengo miedo" Dijo dulce y tristemente un apenado Zero Kiryuu

"Tranquilo yo estoy aqui y no te voy a dejar caer nunca... Ya no" Kaname dijo tiernamente y con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de ls suaves mejillas de su angel, dejando suspiros por parte del menos

"No te odio..."Zero dijo otra vez con una carita llena de ternura la cual hizo a Kaname sonrojarse y que su loco corazón brincara, pero ademas fueron esas palabras las que lo hacían el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra

"Tranquilo yo lo se" Dijo el sangrepura felizmente

"Esque tenía miedo de que fueras a lastimarme" Zero dijo mientras bajo la mirada y pegaba ms su cuerpo al de Kaname quien contento colocaba sus brazos protectores alrededor de su amado angel

"Nunca fue mi intención usarte Zero, y nunca te voy a lastimar, si lo hice, por favor perdoname" Kaname dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por el abrazo y cerraba sus ojos inhalando el dulce aroma de Zero

"No me dejes Kaname" Zero dijo tiernamente y se abrazó a su nuevo protector, o mas bien a uno de sus protectores, estaba un poco mas tranquilo de que ahora ya tenía dos protectores

"Nunca _porque te amo"_ Kaname dijo pero las ultimas palabras las dejo en su mente, Zero sonrió y cerró sus ojitos descanzando por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Kaname sonrió y dejo que su angel descansara, el tambien cerró sus ojitos. Pronto ambos chicos se quedaron durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro.

Sin darse cuenta Kaname estaba abrazado durmiendo con su bello angel pero unos ojitos miel observaban la imagen, y aunque se había dado cuenta de que Kaname no le haría nada a Zero le dolía, porque de alguna forma Zero nunca había odiado al vampiro de hecho a ninguno, eso solo lo hacía por el verdader temor que les tenía y la unica salida que tenía era odiarlos y rechazarlos para que no hirieran.

Pero porqué dolía, porque le dolía ver a su angel en los brazos de ese sangrepura. Pronto Haru miro al piso las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y suspiró

"Zero..."

Un susurro que no solo Haru hizo si no Kaname quien ahora despertaba con su angel aun en brazos y con el nuevo invitado mirandolo a los ojos. Haru y Kaname se miraron, Haru sonrió mientras Kaname continuaba con una mirada seria.

"Kaname...Haru..."Zero dijo entre sueños y ambos sangrepura se tensaron.

Kaname dejo a Zero descanzar pero antes beso su mejillas limpiando los rastros de lagrimas y sus labios pronto estaban muy cerca de los labios de su angel, Kaname poso un suave beso en los labios de su amado y se puso de pie.

"Este es el comienzo, no pienso perder a Zero, es mi vida y mi luz, no me lo puedes quitar" Kaname dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente

"Sigues siendo un Kuran, en verdad crees que el odio que siente por tu familia te va a salvar"... Miró a Zero con dulzura "Esta mejor conmigo Yo Tampoco pienso perderlo Kuran Kaname..."

Los vidrios comenzaron a quebrarse pero el grito de Yuki alarmo a los dos

"Nii-san Otou-san Ichiru... ICHIRU ESTA DESPERTANDO...!" Yuki dijo toda alarmada pues estaba en el cuarto de Ichiru viendo que aligual que Zero sufria, pronto Takuma entró en la habitación pues al ser vampiro uso su velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

Ahi unos bellos ojos lila miraban confusos, Yuki miraba preocupada, aquellos ojitos lila miraban al techo pero luego miraron a los bellos ojos de color esperalda. Takuma se quedo admirando al bello ser que reposaba en la cama, ese bello angel que buscaba respuestas con sus ojitos brillosos.

Ojos lila que brillaban y ojos esmeralda estaban fijos, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos

"T...akuma salvame..." Ichiru dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse nuevamente

Yuki comenzó a preocuparse y pronto Toga y Cross llegaron sintiendo que perdían a Ichiru, su cuerpo se ponía palido, estaba fria y sudando, Yagari estaba preocupado pero trataba de hacer reaccionar al menor.

Kaname y Haru aparecieron preocupados mientras Takuma no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del angelito, estaba triste sentia que si el pequeño se iba algo en su interior se iria y la soledad lo tragaría.

"Tenemos que hacer algo... Si Ichiru muere..."Haru dijo con una voz llena de preocupación

"Callate no va a morir" Takuma grito acercandose al menor sorpendiendo a todos en la habitación

"Si lo llega a hacer... Zero..." Miró a Kaname con aquellos ojos miel llenos de tristeza "Zero tambien morirá"

Todos callaron y Kaname miró a Haru mientras todas las copas y platos de la cocina empezaban a quebrarse una por una, ante esto Kaien y Toga se quedaron muy sorprendidos y Yuki comenzaba a llorar

"Es tiempo de que vayamos por ella... Yagari solo ella puede salvarlos... despues de todo son sus hermanos" Kaien dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos


	10. Violetas

**Hellooo jaja ps sigo con el decimo capitulo espero que les guste jeje pues aki Yuki no va a ser la tipica Yuki del manga y anime jeje incluso va a ayudar a Kaname para tener a Zero :] incluso kiero ponele parejita a la castaña tal vez sera Aidou que creen? les gusta la idea o nop?  
**

**Pues me inspire con la canción de Dido-Here with me :]**

**Solcithooh:Holap! hehe ke bueno que te gusto el cap jaja sip Kaname celoso y tierno es genial y Zeroo umm pobrecito al igual que Ichiru pero Takuma Haru y Kaname estan para protegerlos :P **

**Un poco cortito este fic lo siento jeje pero espero ke les guste y ya saben REVIEWSSS!  
**

**Capitulo 10**

**-Hanako-**

**_En una ciudad lejana_  
**

No muy lejos de la ciudad de Tokio una pequeña de ojos lila y cabellos violeta estaba observando desde su balcón, la bella luna brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista iluminando la habitación.

_"Quisiera protegerte..."_

_**I didn't hear you leave **_  
_**I wonder how am I still here **_  
_**And I don't want to move a thing **_  
_**It might change my memory**_

Una dulce voz se escuchó en el aire y la pequeña abrazó su cuerpo con sus delicados brazos mientras una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y un dulce suspiro abandonaba sus bellos y delicados labios rosados. Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza la pequeña continuaba observando la luna y el astro respondia brillando cada vez mas. Cerró sus ojitos e inhaló un poco de aire, el dulce aroma del jardín invadió su ser, el suave y delicioso aroma a rosas. Con un leve rostro sonrojado la pequeña niña saltó del balcón para llegar al jardín y rescostarse sobre el suave pasto, con las flores rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y en sus pensamientos se encontró con esa dulce mirada.

**_Regreso a la Academia Cross_**

"De que estas hablando Cross?" Yagari preguntó con una mirada amenazante, no sabía de que demonios hablaba Cross y mientras el rubio excazador permanecía en silencio el hombre de cabellos negros se desesparaba.

"Respondeme Cross!"Tomo a Kaien por los hombros y lo empezo a sacudir hasta que una dulce voz calmó al Sensei

"Creo que los hermanos Kuran e Ichijou deberían regresar a sus clases mientras nosotros salimos hablamos en otro lugar, no quiero que perturbemos el sueño de los gemelos" Haru dijo mirando con esa típica ternura y acercandose a Yuki sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña de ojos chocolate.

_**Oh I am what I am **_  
_**I do what I want **_  
_**But I can't hide **_

"Pequeña será mejor que vayas con tu hermano y la clase nocturna, te aseguro que Zero e Ichiru van a estar bien" Una delicada sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y esos ojos miel miraban con una ternura que hicieron sonrojar a Yuki

Por su parte Kaname estaba que no podía creerlo, primero Haru decía que amaba a Zero y ahora podría jurar que le estaba coqueteando a Yuki. Pero como buen sangrepura que era Kaname se mantuvo tranquilo, su rostro sereno pero claro su mirada en Haru quien al darse cuenta del castaño sonrió gentilmente

"De acuerdo Haru-sempai pero cuidelos por favor" Yuki miró suplicante con los rastros de aquel sonrojamiento que todavía no desaparecian y una bella sonrisa.

Haru asintió y suspiró, esa sonrisa tantierna le recordaba una, cerró esos hermosos ojos miel tratando de recordar aquella dulce mirada que anhelaba ver y Zero se le vino a la mente.

"Onii-san hay que irnos también tu Takuma debemos irnos ya" Yuki dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y tomaba su brazo delicadamente pero Kaname movió la cabeza negativamente

"Debo quedarme mi querida Yuki, Haru y Yo debemos hablar" Kaname le indicó a Takuma que se fuera con Yuki y aunque el rubio noble se rehusaba terminó aceptando, pues por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de estar junto al pequeño Ichiru.

"Muy bien Kaname, vamos Yuki será mejor que veamos como va la clase nocturna" Takuma dijo con esa calida sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y salió con Yuki, los dos caminaron en silencio, un dulce aroma que provenía de los tulipanes aquellos que por una extraña razón eran de color lila, ese dulce aroma hizo que Takuma recordara algo una memoria que estaba dormida y empezaba a despertar

_**And I won't go **_  
_**I won't sleep **_  
_**I can't breathe **_  
_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_"Me encantan los tulipanes" rió dulcemente aquellos ojos lila brillaban intensamente mientras el sol comenzaba a salir_

_"Eres mi bello tulipan" Aquellos ojos esmeralda miraron a los lila y una linda sonrisa acompaño el brillo de los ojos_

_"Y tu eres mi lucero de la mañana, que me cuidas y proteges" Nuevamente sonrió aquellos ojos esmeralda lanzaron destellos de amor y pronto avanzó hacia la voz de aquellos ojos lila. Lo abrazó por de tras mientras el angel de ojos lila recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro._

_"Mi bello tulipan" Dijo nuevamente mientras aquellos ojos lila miraban aquella estreña su brillo era de un hermoso color verde, el angel rió dulcemente y cerró sus ojitos..._

Takuma salió de ese sueño y se encontró en la residencia de la Luna. no sabía como pero se encontraba entrando al salón donde la clase Nocturna estaba, ahí estaba Aidou bostezando pues en verdad estaba aburrido, mientras Seiren se encontraba leyendo un libro, Ruka estaba recargada en uno de los muros del salón mirando con tristeza y Kain observaba a Ruka secretamente, la amaba pero no sabía como expresarle lo que sentía.

Rima y Shiki vieron que Takuma estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos así que se acercaron

"Takuma estas bien?" Rima preguntó dulcemente pero no obtenía respuesta

Mientras tanto Shiki miraba con una expresión aburrida pero preocupada

"Mi bello tulipan..." Takuma susurró y ambos Shiki y Rima se mirararon a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, se les vino a la mente que tal vez Takuma estaba enamorado de alguna chico y por eso estaba en ese estado.

**_Oficina de Cross_**

Yagari estaba paseandose de un lado a otro por la habitación con un cigarro en sus manos mientras el rubio excazador se acomodaba sus anteojos. Haru y Kaname se encontraban sentados cada uno respectivamente en una de las sillas

"Y bien" Yagari dijo con tono molesto "Que es eso de que tenemos que traerla?" Cross suspiró y cerró sus ojos

**_And I won't leave _**  
**_I can't hide _**  
**_I cannot be _**  
**_Until you're resting here with me_**

"Yagari, tal vez no me creas pero dejame decirte que bueno que los gemelos Kiryuu no son los únicos de su linaje, todavía hay una niña" Cross dijo lentamente mientras Yagari abria su boca sorprendido.

Kaname suspiró, no lo entendía, bueno como podría ser que los Kiryuu tenían otra hija, eso no estaba bien a que se refería Cross y porque Haru no estaba sorprendido. Acaso sabía algo... Tal vez ese es su plan de seguro está ocultando algo. Kaname alzó la mirada y se dirigió a Cross con esa elegancia que lo distingue

"Supongo que esta niña esta en algun lugar Cross y tu sabes no es así?" Kaname preguntó mientras Kaien Cross sentía como una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente

"Bueno yo no pero uno de los aquí presentes sabe en donde esta" Cross dijo mientras suspiraba estaba algo nervioso

"De eso no quedamos Cross" Haru habló poniendose de pie inmediatamente por primera vez se mostraba algo molesto cosa que espanto un poco a Cross que se escondia bajo su escritorio "Lo sabía, sabía que era mejor que me llevara a los gemelos conmigo, venir a la academia fue una mala idea" Haru dijo mientras apretaba los puños y esta acción fue percatada por cierto sangrepura

"Entonces tu sabes en donde está no es asi Okamoto-san" Kaname dijo mirando fijamente al chico de ojos miel

"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Kuran-sama" Haru dijo mientras volteaba a ver al director que ya estaba de nuevo en su asiento

"Haru-kun tal vez no fué una buena idea pero no se ha puesto a pensar que bueno Zero-chan e Ichiru-chan necesitan ayuda" Comenzaba a llorar "Mis hijos noooo si se mueren"

**_I don't want to call my friends _**  
**_For they might wake me from this dream _**  
**_And I can't leave this bed _**  
**_Risk forgetting all that's been_**

Haru suspiraba "Yo no puedo.. no puedo llevarlos a ella, Yo...Zero" Haru suspiro y ante ese nombre Kaname se tensó

"Escucha chico, si en verdad tienes cariño por Zero es mejor que nos digas donde esta la mocosa" Yagari expreso estab vez mirando a Haru con algo de enojo, pues Zero era su alumno y lo quería como un hijo.

Haru frunció el ceño "No es una mocosa, y por supuesto que me encantaría que Zero estuviera bien yo.. lo amo" Haru cerró sus bellos ojitos miel y Kaname frunció, no podía aguantar mas

"Entonces dinos donde esta que no vez que Ze..Kiryuu esta muriendo" Kaname dijo algo exasperado

"No lo entienden, si los tres llegan a juntarse...No es muy peligroso no será mejor que me los lleve" Haru dijo mientras volvia a apretar los puños y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

"Ya niño no es momento de llorar exigo que me digas" Yagari dijo esta vez tomando a Haru por los hombros y elevandolo un poco

"Muy bien lo hare pero entiendan que esto es mas complicado de lo que piensan" Haru dijo "Y por favor sera mejor que todos tomemos asiento, tal vez esto los vaya a tomar por sorpresa" Todos en la habitación se sentaron y Haru inhalo suficiente aire

"Muy bien como empezar..." Recordó esos ojitos lila que vió cuando niño y sonrió

"Todos sabemos que Rido Kuran ha sido el que intento hacer daño a Ichiru y a Zero, pero también a ella" Kaname miró al piso sabiendo que su tio había tratado de herir a su amado angel.

"Si esa vil sanguijuela lo hizo pero eso que tiene que ver" Yagari contesto con unos ojos llenos de molestia

"Todo, todo se conecta con el pasado" Haru dijoy miró a cada uno de los presentes "Ustedes saben que durante años ha habido guerras entre humanos, vampiros, cazadores y otras creaturas no es así?" Cross asintió y Kaname miro a los ojos a Haru quien comenzaba a poner una mirada triste

**_Oh I am what I am _**  
**_I do what I want _**  
**_But I can't hide _**

"Al grano chico dinos ya" De nuevo era Yagari que ya comenzaba a desesperarse

"Hay seres en este mundo que harán lo que sea para tener poder ni siquiera matar a otros les afecta, estos seres...estos seres son dueños de la oscuridad" Haru suspiró nuevamente mientras unía sus manos y timidamente miraba a Kaname "Esos seres buscan lo puro de este mundo y tratan de hacerlo malo, tratan de tomar aquella pureza y convertirla en maldad pura"

Despues de esas palabras Haru se quedo callado por un buen lapso en ese momento todos lo miraron, los ojos cafe del director y excazador miraban con preocupación, los chocolate de Kaname eran inexpresivos, tan tranquilos aunque en su mente formulaba tantas preguntas queriendo llegar al fondo de esto. Y Yagari que miraba de un extramo de la habitación a otro tratando de decifras las palabras que habia dicho el sangrepura.

**_Habitación de Takuma _**

"Y bien" Rima y Shiki dijeron al unisono

"Que sucede?" Takuma preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama y pronto dejaba su cuerpo caer en esta, mientras que paseaba su mano por su bello cabello rubio

"Takuma sabemos que estas así por algo o...alguien" Rima dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Shiki

"Yo tuve un recuerdo bueno no se si fue un recuerdo mio... bueno claro que fue un recuerdo mio pero es solo que nunca lo habia vivido" Dijo con ojos esmeralda frustrantes el noble rubio "Pero entonces de quien eran esos recuerdos? Porque estabamos mirando aquella estrella y mi...mi bello tulipan" Takuma cerró sus ojitos y suspiró

Pronto Rima y Shiki suspiraron "Como que tu bello tulipan de que hablas Takuma?" Esta vez fue Shiki quien cuestiono

"Si que es eso de que eran tus recuerdos pero no lo eran?" Rima agregó

"No lo se Rima, no lo se pero esos ojos esa sonrisa Yo.. no tengo idea"Comentó el rubio todavia mas frustrado y queriendo averiguar de que trataba

**_And I won't go _**  
**_I won't sleep _**  
**_I can't breathe _**  
**_Until you're resting here with me_**

Pronto Shiki y Rima se pusieron de pie pues no querían molestar a Takuma ni aturdirlo con mas preguntas sabían que Takuma se estaba frustrando así que no querían que se agotara. Decidieron dejarlo en la habitación para que pudiera meditar tranquilamente.

"Que son esos recuerdos?" Takuma se preguntó y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos de nnuevo encontrandose con esos ojos lila y ese dulce aroma a tulipanes

"Ichiru..."

_**Oficina del Director**_

Kanam observaba a Haru que estaba algo intranquilo como si no le gustara hablar de ese tema, pero tenía que hacerlo hablar, se trataba del bienestar de su angel y su hermano. Y Kaname tenía que salvar a su pequeño

"Vamos ya Haru-san no nos hagas esperas continua" Kaname dijo mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y apoyaba su braso en el respaldo de la silla.

"Al igual que tu Kaname yo soy un ancestro, pero mi vida en este mundo ha sido de miles de millones de años, podría decirse que yo soy un ser antiguo, uno de los fundadores de las cuatro razas que habitan en el mundo" Kaname miró con ojos sorprendidos a Haru

"Yo Okamoto Haru soy el guardían de la tierra, y esoy en este mundo para proteger aquellos que quieran sembrar la oscuridad en el" Yagari miro con ojos expectantes al sangre pura de ojos miel.

"Alguna vez han escuchado hablar sobre el Libro de Violeta?" Haru preguntó pero al no obtener respuesta suspiró

_**I won't leave **_  
_**I can't hide **_  
_**I cannot be **_  
_**Until you're resting here **_

"Bien entonces supongo que tampoco saben acerda de Ryuu y Aiko, y la concección que ellos tienen con Rido Kuran, Shizuka Hio y los gemelos Kiryuu" Haru dijo lentamente mientras miraba a Kaname "No tienen idea lo importantes que son no es asi" Haru se puso de pie dispuesto a dejar la oficina, su corazón comenzaba a latir rapidamente Zero su angel estaba sufriendo mas y tenía que ir a verlo

"Sera mejor que me retire ya he hablado suficiente" Haru dijo dejando a un sorprendido Cross, Yagari comenzaba a fumar otro cigarrilo pero Kaname lo detuvo, tomando el brazo del bello chico de ojos miel

"Te refieres a aquella historio de Hanako? aquel cuento de niños que narra un amor imposible y una traición?" Kaname dijo esta vez algo furioso y preocupado, pues tambien podía sentir a su amado Zero que sufría

"Si" Haru dijo sin ms y pronto se desvanecio dejando a Kaname sorprendido, pues el sangrepura se le habia escapado.

"Hanako?" Yagari repitió "Esa es una simple historia que tiene que ver con Zero e Ichiru?" Pregunto y Cross lo miro

"Sera mejor ir por Haru-kun, hay algo que no nos esta diciendo"

Violetas son unas flores muy especioles pues cada mil años nace una con un brillo especial, aunque las demas flores estaran celosas de ella y trataran por todos los medios de hacerla desaparecer. Lo que no saben estan flores es que esta Violeta tiene un guardían, alguien que se preocupara por ella para que no la lastimen, y con ellas los astros tambien la protegeran.

El sol: con sus hermosos rayos brindara calidez sin quemar sus petalos, iluminara cada uno de sus petalos y hara que creza sana y fuerte, ademas de que con la luz de sus rayos podra protegerla de aquella oscuridad.

Las estrellas: De infinito brillo que nunca parecen apagarse, seran testigos fieles, veran como crece hasta hacerse la flor mas bonita de todas, y con su brillo enviaran un poco a ella, para que pueda brillas por si sola.

La luna:tan tranquila como siempre cuidara a la pequeña flor de la oscuridad emitiendo ese dulce brillo, no dejando que las demas flores lastimen a la violeta

Y el guardian que estara ahi con sus dedos acariciando cada petalo de esta y con su espada evitando que aquellos seres oscuros intenten marchitarla.

**_I won't go _**  
**_And I won't sleep _**  
**_And I can't breathe _**  
**_Until you're resting here with me_**


	11. Laberinto

x**Nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen reviews!  
**

**-Capitulo 11-**

**Laberinto**

**_Hanako_**

_Un ser tan puro e inocente, su belleza era inigualable era la flor más bella del jardín, un ser de luz que desde el momento de su nacimiento se forjó el linaje más puro que habría en el mundo. Su raza descendía de los seres de luz, ella cargaría con todo el peso del mundo, guiándolo a una bella energía que el cálido color de sus ojos podría traer. Tan sutil incluso podías admirarla y nunca te cansarías, era una diosa, una musa, un ángel._

_Tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera, su corazón era el tesoro más grande que alguien quisiera cuidar, pero ella estaba prohibida y no cualquiera se podría acercar, el simple contacto con un ser oscuro la debilitaría, era irónico, como un ser tan poderoso podría llegar a ser tan frágil, es por eso que la cuidaban como un bello diamante, evitando que su blanca aura se manchara y su mente se pervirtiera._

_El mundo apenas se iba poblando y los humanos empezaban a mostrar aquellos sentimientos de poder, codicia, sus corazones ya no eran puros carecían de sentimientos y pedían a gritos ser liberado, como se puede liberar a cuyo corazón está roto y sumido en un odio profundo. Temiendo aquellas sucesos que les eran difíciles de explicar. Sus auras aunque no eran tan peligrosas en conjunto podían llegar a afectar como una plaga que se dedica a erradicar cualquier señal de vida._

_Se puede proteger a tan bella flor de aquel desastre, florecer para brindar su dulce y embriagante aroma. Era imposible porqué había un arma mortal, incluso más fuerte y letal que aquellas fabricadas por los humanos. Se llamaba Amor…_

_Guerras, hambre, muerte miles de inocentes: niños, mujeres muertos, sangre inocente derramada en los campos, luchas que no llevaban a nada más que a un profundo mundo cegado por el deseo de tener más. Una oscuridad y una soledad que carcomía la piel, la esperanza se había perdido y estos seres no planeaban sacrificar a su más bella creación._

_El mundo vampírico, eran seres extremadamente bellos, lujuriosos y apasionados, sus facciones eran afiladas, y tenían gran porte, seres nocturnos deseosos de la oscuridad, su única compañera era la luna, los rayos del sol quemaban aquella frágil piel que a simple vista tentaba a ser tocada, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que atraía a sus presas._

_Podría la flor protegerse contra aquellos filosos colmillos que deseaban extraer ese delicioso ámbar, el líquido precioso podría sanar sus heridas, pues aunque los vampiros eran seres bellos y se acompañaban de los lujos que todo humano deseaba, sus vidas eran desdichadas, tenían acceso a la inmortalidad pero a un terrible precio, la soledad, el deseo de beber ese líquido rojizo, el no poder amar realmente, nunca sabrían que es un amor sincero y nunca podrían tener un descanso, pasarían cada una de las eras viendo como el mundo cambiaba ante sus ojos y ellos eran incapaces de soñar, podrían caer en un profundo sueño pero jamás podrían soñar, ese era un derecho concebido a los humanos y a los bellos seres de luz._

_El mundo iba decayendo, los vampiros comenzaban a tomar control de las demás razas, las hadas habían sido sometidas por los vampiros, con su ayuda atraían a los humanos para que así fueran brutalmente asesinados. Elfos y Faunos se resguardaban en los bosques, estos lugares eran sagrados pues tenían una cualidad, la gran energía que había ahí debilitaba a los vampiros y ciertamente esa energía era brindada por los seres de luz._

_Vivían en una pequeña ciudad que se escondía en la profundidad del bosque cerca de una gran montaña de la cual caía una enorme cascada, su agua era pura y tenía cualidades curativas además de que si alguien bebía de ella podría convertirse en un ser muy poderoso tal fue la creación de una barrera de luz que evitaba el paso de cualquier ente de oscuridad._

_Las casas eran blancas, la gran ciudad estaba construida de forma circular enroscando la montaña, la piedra blanca provenía de la montaña y en lo más alto se encontraba el palacio real, al acceder se observaba un camino de árboles de hojas blancas y en el centro había violetas que formaban un símbolo formando una cruz con una x en el centro y en las esquinas de esta se formaban unas espadas, las cuales se iluminaban cuando la noche llegaba a la ciudad._

_Los arboles poseían esa cualidad y cuando la oscuridad reinaba las copas de los arboles tomaban vida y se iluminaban, parecía como si los astros bajaran a esa pequeña ciudad para iluminar con su brillo._

_Hikari Aiko era el nombre de aquella bella flor la cual debía ser protegida para que nadie le hiciera daño, era necesario que se mantuviese pura y libre de todas esas auras oscuras, al menos hasta que el día en que su misión se fuera a completar llegara._

_La chica tenía hermosos cabellos plateados con tonalidades lilas, era un color extraño para cualquier ser, tal así que solo los ángeles eran los seres que poseían ese color de cabello, pero por desgracia esos seres tan perfectos habían abandonado este mundo dejando solo una familia para que pudiera completar la misión que se les fue encomendada. Sus ojos eran intrigantes pues eran de un color violeta con reflejos lila, su piel era extremadamente blanca y tan suave, mientras que sus labios eran de color rojo, su belleza era sublime, muchos hombres habían llegado a suicidarse porque sabían que nunca podrían resguardar esa bella flor. No solo los habitantes de Lux sabían de la existencia de esta flor, los vampiros y algunos de los humanos más poderosos y que sabía de la existencia de otras razas habían llegado a escuchar de la gran belleza de esta flor. Incluso algunos vampiros sangre pura se habían arriesgado a adentrarse en el bosque para poder robar al bello ser, todos sus esfuerzos fracasaban y morían cegados por los penetrantes rayos de luz._

_Aiko detestaba vivir encerrada en el palacio y por esa razón todas las noches se escapaba al laberinto, una hermosa construcción hecha a base de flores que tenían una altura de 4 metros, llegaba a ser aterrados ya que solo había fuentes de luz cada 50 metros, pero con ayuda de algunas hadas este lograba iluminarse completamente._

_Cada noche la niña escapaba a ese lugar desde pequeña le atraía el laberinto, sobre todo porque en el centro de este había un hermoso jardín cubierto de hermosas violetas y rosas de color azul. Las hadas y algunos elfos solían danzar alrededor de las flores esparciendo algo de luz en estas. A la bella chica le fascinaba ver la danza de las hadas, era tan romántica y lo más cercano que ella conocía del amor era por algunos libros antiguos que le llevaba su nana a escondidas, ahí se relataban historias de amor entre los ángeles, y otras de un amor prohibido._

_De alguna forma ella deseaba poder conocer ese bello sentimiento que era narrado en los textos, pero sabía que era imposible, ella nunca llegaría a conocer tan dichoso sentimiento._

_Después de la muerte de su madre el padre de Aiko se volvió a casar con una mujer que era cruel con la chica, ya que la mujer al no ser de linaje puro no podía tener hijos con el rey. Su inhabilidad de procrear un hijo con su amado esposo se turnó en un odio profundo hacia la hija del rey. Aiko comenzaba a sentir tristeza y sus ojos empezaban a apagarse, el dolor y la oscuridad de la cual querían protegerla empezaba a aparecer._

_Del otro lado de la montaña había un camino que llevaba a una ciudad en ruinas, resultado de la guerra. Todo ese territorio pertenecía a la familia de poderosos sangre puras Yumi, ellos eran seres crueles y despiadados, les gustaba coleccionar humanos además que sus métodos de casa eran demasiado sádicos._

_Yami Ryuu era el primogénito y único heredero del trono, en cierto modo Ryuu estaba cansado de los métodos que su familia utilizaba, logrando tener un gran control en el Gran Concilio, y sobre todo ser una de las familias más poderosas de los vampiros. El poder era algo que Ryuu no deseaba, es verdad que era codicioso, pero el se interesaba por obtener otras riquezas, y aunque no era tan sádico como su padre su mente podía llegar a esconder oscuros secretos._

_Las familias de vampiros también solían tener diversos estatus, todo eso dependía de la pureza de su sangre y en este caso los sangre pura eran aquellos que la sangre no se había combinado con la de otras razas, estaban después las clases de vampiros, B eran aquellos en los que la sangre apenas se había contaminado es decir cuando hacía una generación alguien el la familia se había unido con algún humano. Los C eran aquellos que al igual que los B las siguientes generaciones seguían teniendo uniones con humanos. Existían los D era aquellos que había sido mordidos por un sangre pura, estos vampiros por lo general se usaban como esclavos pues en realidad no eran considerados dentro del mundo vampírico y por último estaban lo E, era cuando los vampiros D no podían tomar la sangre de su amo y caían en un estado de locura. Para los vampiros las clases D y E y en algunos casos C eran los estatus más denigrantes en los que se podía nacer. Los de Clase B todavía eran aceptados porque aun cuando cometieran un grave crimen el cual era mantener una unión con un humano, se les castigaba, si el niño que nacía era vampiro este se quedaba con el padre o madre dependiendo quien era el vampiro y se les obligaba a casarse con un vampiro, si el niño era humano se bebía la sangre del bebe y el padre o madre debía casarse con un vampiro. Pero en estos casos cuando el niño era humano las mujeres que por lo general eran las que se unían con humanos caían en un estado de locura._

_Ryuu era un chico que no se interesaba por eso, en su visión estaba conocer el mundo y divertirse, ver como cada una de las épocas iba pasando y las sociedades cambiaban. Le gustaba pasear por las ruinas imaginando como eran las grandes batallas del mundo antiguo, deseaba tanto poder pelear en alguna guerra. Su afán era vivir cada día al máximo aunque era inmortal deseaba conocer todo, tenía sed de conocer y experimentar. Era todo un mujeriego, además de que poseía cierta belleza y porte, sus cabellos eran de color negro que llegaban a la altura de la espalda y sus ojos eran de color plateado con tonalidades negras._

_Cada vez que iba a las ruinas se dedicaba a entrar al bosque pues en esa parte los árboles de luz habían sido quemados y al ser territorio de vampiros ninguna otra raza se atrevía a entrar. En sus caminatas solía llegar a una construcción de piedra erosionada, nunca había entrado pero esta vez algo lo inclinaba a que lo hiciera._

_Al adentrarse al lugar se sorprendió de una gran cantidad de flores y algunos seres de luz, escondió su aura, aunque comenzaba a marearse deseaba permanecer en ese lugar, tan solo por unos segundos más. Se recargó en una de las enormes piedras y cerró sus ojos para que la luz no lo cegara._

_Aiko corrió hacia su lugar preferido, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar, deseaba dormir, deseaba ser… mortal… El desear ser mortal era un pecado para un ser de luz, pero su vida se iba destrozando pedazo a pedazo, al correr una de las ramas de los árboles cortó su mejilla permitiendo que el dulce aroma de su sangre inundara el lugar. Las brillantes lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla haciendo que su pequeña herida sanara. Su vestido era largo y de color blando, iba descalza, había abandonado el palacio, esa enorme prisión pues desde la muerte de su madre ese lugar no era más su hogar, era tanta su desesperación por llegar a su laberinto y comenzar con el ritual para hacerse mortal que al llegar tropezó y cayó sobre las flores, algunas espinas se enterraron en sus manos, pero estas sanaron._

_Las hadas comenzaron a rodearla, sabían lo que la chica estaba tramando y hacían todo lo posible para que no lo hiciera. La chica sacó una pequeña navaja y se cortó la palma de la mano, cerró sus ojos de su cuerpo empezaban a salir pequeñas esferas de luz, iba a empezar a recitar aquella palabras hasta que alguien la detuvo. Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y sintió un cosquilleo._

_Mientras descansaba en ese extraño lugar un embriagante aroma hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran y al abrir esos ojos miró a una chica de espaldas, se acercó lentamente quería espantarla pero al ver que sostenía una daga actuó instintivamente apartó el filoso objeto de ella para luego rodear su cuerpo evitando que la chica hiciera alguna estupidez._

_"Humanos" Murmuró Ryuu sabía que eran patéticos, llegaban a matarse por los problemas que tenían, que en realidad eran tan simples._

_La chica se tensó al escuchar esa grave y sensual voz, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, el hombre la seguía sosteniendo pero ella giró un poco el cuello para poder ver el rostro del intruso, esos ojos la hicieron perderse en un mar de emociones, estaba confundida, nunca antes había sentido algo así, ese hombre era tan diferente, sus ropas eran negras y llevaba unas cadenas con unos dijes extraños, una gabardina de color negro y sus cabellos negros eran largos y brillantes, pero lo más bello eran sus ojos, de un color plateado que hacía juego con el cabello de la chica._

_Ryuu se quedó pasmado aquella joven humana era hermosa, era la criatura más bella del mundo, sus facciones tan perfectas no tenían comparación con ninguna de las mujeres del mundo vampírico, ya fueran nobles o sangre puras._

_Ella era especial y Ryuu lo sabía, sabía que ella era diferente y que podría sanar sus heridas, pero que dirían los padres del príncipe de la oscuridad al enterarse que su único hijo se estaba rindiendo ante una simple mortal._

_Las noches eternas pasaban y sus reuniones secretas en aquel laberinto en donde expresaban su pasión, los dos se amaban. Aiko y Ryuu se amaban tanto que llegaba a doler, dolía porque Ryuu era un vampiro y con los relatos de Aiko, él era un ser de oscuridad que podía herir a Aiko, aunque el joven príncipe no lo deseara. Aiko era un ser de luz, ella era la creatura más pura que había en el mundo y Ryuu sabía que era muy deseada por muchas razas, su relación estaba prohibida. Pero su corazón pertenecería el uno para el otro incluso a través de los años._

_"Tengo miedo de lo que estamos haciendo" Suspiraba la bella flor mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe oscuro._

_"Tienes miedo de amarme" Pregunto el joven vampiro mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos plateados de su amada_

_"Tengo miedo de que nuestro amor llegue a lastimarte" Comentó la chica con una lágrima en su mejilla_

_"Nunca me lastimaría tu amor, este sentimiento es lo único por lo que ahora existo, gracias a esto soy capaz de soñar" Ryuu contestó mientras limpiaba la lágrima de la menor. Luego del bolsillo de su gabardina sacó un dije, era una rosa un precioso metal, tan brillante como los ojos de Ryuu "Quiero que lo conserves por siempre, es lo que me une a ti" Dijo el apuesto joven para luego tomar otra de las lágrimas que salían de los bellos ojos lila de su amada, colocó la pequeña gotita en el dije que el llevaba y en él se formó una bella piedra de color violeta. "Este es el signo de que estás unida a mí" Ryuu comentó para luego besar al hermoso ser._

_Su relación en secreto era lo único que hacía que los dos reencontraran ese brillo en sus vidas, un brillo que suele apagarse y esta vez era consecuencia de una bella traición._

_Se creía que los Hikari eran la única familia de luz y los únicos que vivían eran el rey y su hermosa hija Aiko, pero había otro ser mitad luz su nombre era Zarek, el era un apuesto hombre de cabellos azules y ojos aguamarina, el chico había aparecido en la vida de Aiko y la confundió exclamando tener un profundo amor hacia la bella flor. El rey estaba contento ya que aunque era mitad ser de luz era más puro que cualquier otro hombre._

_Durante ese tiempo Ryuu había ido a luchar en una de las batallas que se dio entre los Mrak, eran creaturas que se tragaban la felicidad, eran seres que habitaban en la penumbras, no tenían narriz y sus ojos eran enormes de color oscuro, junto a ellos estaban unos seres cuya piel estaba escamosa y carentes de rostro, se arrastraban por los suelos y quitaban la vida a todo ser. Ryuu estuvo luchando junto a vampiros y algunas otras creaturas como faunos y demás seres. Su único deseo era ganar esta guerra para regresar con Aiko, deseaba terminar con esos seres y proteger a su amada Aiko. En una de las batallas Ryuu fue herido, tenía un corte en la parte lateral del abdomen, se empezaba a sentir cansado y sus fuerzas se le iban. Estaba llorando, Yami Ryuu estaba llorando pues el dolor de dejar a Aiko en este mundo tan cruel lo hacía sufrir, podía ver el sufrimiento de esa bella flor, debía hacer algo para sobrevivir, pero las fuerzas se le iban y empezaba a caer en un profundo sueño. Algunos Mrak se habían acercado al débil cuerpo del joven príncipe, estaban a punto de tragar su alma pero al acercarse al chico aquella pequeña piedra que representaba la unión entre él y su amada flor empezó a emitir una luz blanca cubriendo todo el campo. Se escuchó un chillido desgarrador, Ryuu no sabía lo que pasaba pues su estaba tan débil, pero los demás vampiros y faunos podían ver claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquella luz blanca devoró a los Mrak se escuchó un estruendo y una neblina cubrió todo el lugar, cuando los vampiros sobrevivientes pudieron ver lo que había pasado se sorprendieron que aquellas horribles creaturas habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaban los cuerpos de unos seres tan bellos, sus auras eran blancas eran… Seres de luz, eso era imposible decían algunos vampiros pero era verdad, aquella luz había erradicado a los Mrak y los había transformado en aquellas creaturas celestiales._

_Cuando terminó la batalla Ryuu decidió ir a casa al laberinto pero ahí descubrió la peor de la verdades, su linaje nunca sería suficiente para un ser de luz, la oscuridad de su aura siempre debilitaba y lastimaba a Aiko. La vio, a su hermosa amada estaba en los brazos de otro en un acto de amor. Ryuu quedó destrozado ante esa imagen, deseaba tanto el no haber entregado su corazón y alma a un bello ser. Era irónico, el ser más puro y frágil lograba ser tan cruel y despiadado, con esa pureza que quemaba el alma._

_Aiko se empezaba a debilitar pues Zarek lo único que estaba haciendo era tomar los poderes de la bella flor, estaba robando su pureza. Algunas de las hadas sabían de esto e intentaban comunicarse con Ryuu que iba al laberinto simplemente a recordar, su alma empezaba a oscurecerse cada vez que veía a ese hombre tomando a su bella flor. Ignorando los mensajes de las hadas, se empezaba a cerrar en su mundo incapaz de ver… incapaz de amar._

_"Mi bella Aiko, sabes que no te amo verdad" Zarek aventó a la bella chica que estaba cada vez máa frágil y palida, sus ojos mostraban miedo y sumisión "Solo quiero tu poder" Dijo el joven_

_"Te lo daré solo déjame en paz, ya no quiero… Ryuu" Deseaba tanto saber de Ryuu pero no lo había visto en meses, Aiko sabía que eso era porque Ryuu los había visto, pues hace dos meses Aiko creía que se había enamorado de Zarek, pero no fue así ese hombre simplemente jugó con la mente de la bella flor._

_Ryuu estaba cada vez más enojado con la vida, ahora se había vuelto un ser sádico y cruel, cazaba a humanos y violaba a las mujeres, todo lo hacía porque quería olvidar a esa bella flor que jugó con él. Pero aun así seguía conservando la piedra que alguna vez significó su unión._

_Iba caminando por el laberinto y escuchó cada una de las palabras de Zarek, en esos momentos deseaba matarlo, pero también quería vengarse de Aiko quería que sufriera. Y se acercó a Zarek, lo mató sádicamente, tan cruelmente que Aiko no lo pudo soportar, la bella flor sentía el dolor de Zarek, sentía que era ella quien estaba muriendo. Y aunque agradecía a Ryuu de que apareciera deseaba que todo eso terminara pronto._

_Ryuu terminó con Zarek y se dirigió a Aiko, sus bellos ojos plateados no mostraban ningún sentimiento, pero al ver esos bellos ojos violeta sentía perderse en ellos, amaba tanto a esa mujer, pero quería que sufriera, quería ambas cosas y al final decidió que su odio era más que su amor. Tomo el cuerpo de la bella flor y enterró una daga en su corazón. Aiko no lloró, simplemente sonrió pues si moría quería hacerlo en los brazos de Ryuu, quería verlo a él, quería que el príncipe vampiro fuera el único que la viera en ese estado._

_Ryuu se dio cuenta de su crimen y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, la soledad nuevamente empezaba a brotar, y ese bello laberinto se secaba, una nueva guerra empezaría y Ryuu no quería pelear simplemente quería descansar, tal vez en otra era renacería y se encontraría con ella…_

Haru terminó de narrar ese relato que Kaname desconocía, no sabía que antes de él habían vivido otros vampiros, y eso que el joven sangre pura era un Ancestro y fundador de la nueva raza vampírica, Kaname nació después de una gran guerra en la cual eran pocos los vampiros que había, es decir solo los padres de Kaname y él. De esa forma Kaname fue el que logró restablecer el mundo de los vampiros. Y luego el joven sangre pura cayó en un estado de coma para volver a ser despertado por Kuran Rido, el hombre cruel y despiadado que había matado al verdadero Kaname hijo de Haruka y Juuri Kuran.

Pero no sabía nada del mundo antiguo pues todos los textos se habían perdido en esa gran batalla, desde ese tiempo los cazadores ya existían.

"No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Zero e Ichiru" Dijo Yagari algo molesto pues en realidad la historia no venía al caso, sus pupilos estaban al borde de la muerte y ese chico contaba una historia de vampiros.

"No lo entiendes, pero según se dice los cazadores son vampiros, matan a su misma raza" Haru dijo nuevamente logrando captar la atención del cazador.

"Eso se dice pero no está confirmado" Contestó Yagari con un gruñido.

"Pero tiene que ser, no puede ser que algunas familias de Cazadores sigan existiendo después de tantos miles de años" Esta vez Takuma interrumpió, estaba escuchando la historia porque Haru había pedido al rubio que se quedara, era importante que el rubio supiera la historia.

"Cierto pero Aiko era un ser inmortal y cuando Ryuu estaba a punto de morir a manos de los Mrak una luz hizo que esos seres…" Haru estaba tratando de explicar la situación hasta que cierto sangre pura lo cortó.

"Los cazadores son descendientes de los seres de luz, claro que a lo largo del tiempo su pureza se fue perdiendo pero no algunas de sus habilidades, es por eso que algunas familias de cazadores han vivido tanto tiempo" Se había encontrado analizando toda la información y ahora sabía que los cazadores eran antiguos seres de luz pero eso significaba que…

"Zero e Ichiru son seres de luz, ellos tienen las mismas características que Aiko entonces ellos son los h…"Esta vez era Haru el que cortaba a Kaname

"Si y no, Kuran-sama si estas pensando que Zero es un ser de luz si es verdad pero es más complicado de lo que piensas" Kaname se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, sabía ahora que su ángel realmente era un ángel pero si era descendiente de Aiko eso quería decir que por esa razón… "Rido quiere la sangre de Zero para fortalecerse y así tomar el control del poder tanto de cazadores como humanos" Takuma y Yagari abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Cross permanecía tranquilo analizando todo lo que se hablaba, esta vez su comportamiento infantil no estaba presente pero ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de eso.

"Tal vez desea su poder pero en realidad quiere a Zero" Haru dijo mientras apretaba los puños

"Pero Rido está muerto" Takuma dijo, él sabía que Zero había matado a Rido con una bala de Bloody Rose, todos sabían que Rido estaba muerto.

"El alma de Rido murió ese día pero la de Ryuu pudo por fín renacer" Kaname miró fijamente a Haru, empezaba a llegar a una conclusión pero quería que Haru hablara todo lo que sabía.

"Como es que sabes todo esto Okamoto-san, parece que durante este tiempo has estado muy al pendiente de Zero, será porque en realidad estabas ayudando a Rido" Yagari dijo mientras sacaba su pistola y apuntaba al bello chico de ojos miel.

"Yagari por favor deja que Haru continúe explicando" Cross dijo tratando de calmar a Yagari.

" Saben muy bien que yo no soy un vampiro cualquiera, no me refiero a que sea sangre pura, en si mi familia y yo somos distintos a los demás" Todos asintieron y Haru siguió con su relato.

"Debo decir que estuve enamorado de Zero" Al decir esto uno de los vidrios se quebró pues a Kaname no le había gustado nada que ese maldito expresara su amor por su ángel tan libremente.

"Kaname" Takuma susurró muy bajito para que el sangre pura se calmara y no hiciera una escena de celos

"No creo que Zero quiera algo contigo" Dijo Kaname con un poco de molestia estaba celoso y enojado.

"Zero empezó a sentir algo por mi, tal vez no era amor pero se que me tiene cariño además de que Yo soy el único vampiro en el que confía, ni siquiera la pequeña Yuki tiene esa confianza" Dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Kaname empezara a descontrolarse pero se reprimió además sabía que su ángel necesitaba descansar

"Al grano sanguijuela" Yagari volvió a hablar pues de cierto modo no le gusto el comentario de Haru.

"Todo ser humano, vampiro o ser de luz al momento en que muere vuelve a reencarnar, Yo no he muerto ni he reencarnado pero hace 800 años estuve en Rusia, viví ahí por un tiempo, conocí a una hermosa mujer llamada Svetlana Vodianova, ella era una mujer muy bella sus facciones eran iguales a las de Zero, la chica era la hija del Tsar" Todos observaron cómo los ojos miel del chico se iluminaban al recordar a la bella mujer "Ella era una chica muy tímida y muy solitaria, yo me enamoré de ella, la amaba con pasión pero no podía acercarme, ella siendo humano y Yo vampiro, estaba prohibido, nunca nos aceptarían" Suspiró tristemente "Después descubrí que ella era la reencarnación de Hikari Aiko, de ahí me enteré de la historia de amor, todos decían que solo era una historia pero Svetlana tenía todas las características de Aiko, después me enteré que conoció a un chico llamado Fyodor, el rea la reencarnación de Ryuu" Suspiró nuevamente.

Haru era muy amable y agradable pero hablar de su pasado era abrir una herida que no curaba aún y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

"Svetlana y Fyodor se enamoraron, no recordaban su historia juntos pero sabían que estaban destinados a esta…"

"CALLATE ZERO Y RIDO NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO ZERO ES MIO!" Kaname no podía contenerlo más se negaba a escuchar todo eso si Rido en alma estaba muerto pero en su cuerpo estaba el alma de Ryuu eso quería decir que Zero… el no podía ser la reencarnación de Aiko el no podía enamorarse de Ryuu o Rido o de quien fuera, Zero debía ser de Kaname, Kaname era su dueño él era la única persona que podía acercarse a Zero que podía amarlo que podía hacerlo feliz.

"Kaname-kun por favor esto es serio" Dijo Cross algo molesto, pues sabía que Kaname no se llevaba con Zero y aunque ahora el chico estaba en peligro sabía que el sangre pura solo lo hacía para ver feliz a Yuki.

"Svetlana murió" Haru continuó nuevamente su relato esperando que no hubiera más interrupciones aunque le era entretenido ver como Kuran Kaname reaccionaba ante todo lo que contaba.

"Cuando me enteré que ella murió sabía que volvería a renacer y así fue, me enteré que Fyodor se volvió a suicidar el deseaba reencarnar nuevamente para encontrar a Aiko, pero cada vez que Aiko reencarnaba en alguien y Ryuu la encontraba Aiko moría o era separada de Ryuu" Esta vez Takuma suspiró pues le parecía triste.

"La ultima vez que Aiko había reencarnado fue en Shizuka, en ese momento Rido se había comprometido con ella, de alguna forma Rido quería estar con Shizuka, pero ella se enamoró de un humano y ya conocen su historia" Pero en el momento en el que Zhizuka se enamoró del humano y Rido se enteró para mandarlo matar el alma de Aiko reencarnó en los Kiryuu. Pero esta vez su alma se fraccionó es por eso que en un momento me sentí atraído a Ichiru y Zero, les tengo cariño"

"Pero eso significa que quieres utilizarlos para reemplazo, es decir que no amas a Zero si no a Svetlana" Kaname dijo molesto no le gustaba que ese vampiro jugara con su ángel.

"Claro que no, es verdad que nunca voy a olvidar a Svetlana pero también conocí a Zero cuando éramos pequeños y descubrí que él era diferente a todos, sabía que Zero era especial pero ella" Ya no quería seguir hablando esa herida volvía a abrirse y Haru quería dejar el tema en paz, ahora lo que importaba era salvar a Zero e Ichiru.

"No lo entiendo entonces Rido esta buscando a Zero porqué el es la reencarnación de su amada Aiko, pero entonces porque le ha hecho tanto daño" Takuma no estaba seguro, es decir si amas a alguien haces todo para que sea feliz y no al revés.

"Porque la amaba con toda su alma pero la traición de Aiko y Zarek hizo que Ryuu deseara vengarse, es verdad que amaba demasiado a Aiko que daría su vida pero también quería que sufriera todo lo que él sufrió por eso Rido era cruel con Zero" Haru explico

"Entonces debemos de proteger a Zero e Ichiru, Haru-kun debemos traer a Maria, ella"

"NO, estamos perdiendo a Zero e Ichiru pero no voy a permitir que él la encuentre, sonará egoísta pero no quiero perderla nuevamente" Haru se puso de pie, no quería que nadie le robara a María, no quería que Ryuu la encontrara pues Maria era la viva imagen de Aiko, eso quería decir que iría tras de ella, si había que sacrificar a alguien sería a alguno de los gemelos.

"Me encargare de que Rido Ryuu o como se llame no encuentren a Zero e Ichiru, si es preciso iremos a la mansión Kuran" Kaname también se puso de pie, necesitaba sacar a Zero de ahí debía de hacerlo, él tampoco podía perder a su bello ángel a su felicidad

"Cross-san por favor permítame que me lleve a los Kiryuu se que con la clase Nocturna y conmigo van a estar protegidos" Cross suspiró pero asintió levemente.

"Esta bien, pero déjame decirte que iré a verlos todos los días, necesito ver como están, seguir cuidándolos después de todo son mis bellos hijos" En estos momentos Cross empezaba con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Entonces Zero e Ichiru iran conmigo a la Mansión Kuran está decidido" Kaname dijo.

"L-a M-ansión Kur-an?" Una suave voz los hizo brincar, todos conocían esa voz era la de Zero y al voltear a la puerta encontraron a un pálido Kiryuu Zero que se sostenía en la puerta y miraba algo confundido.

"Zero a partir de esta noche te irás conmigo a la Mansión Kuran" Kaname dijo mientras avanzaba al bello ángel.

Zero quería decir algo pero su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a caer al suelo

"ZERO" Kaname reaccionó rápidamente y tomó al bello ángel en sus brazos luego a velocidad vampírica llegó a la habitación del menor y colocó al frágil niño en la cama luego se inclinó para besar ligeramente los labios del menor

"Eres mío Zero, solo mío y no permitiré que ese tal Ryuu te robe de mi lado, incluso si tengo que borrarte la memoria y hacer que de ninguna manera recuerdes tu vida pasada… Te amo Zero te amo tanto" Susurró mientras besaba la frente del ángel.


End file.
